Ricos, famosos y ¿Felices?
by karen vera
Summary: Edward y Bella, comienzan siendo los peores enemigos. Él, hijo de la rica y famosa familia Cullen y ella, la mujer que los separó cuando se metió con su padre. Relatada por Ed. E&B, Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_Edward Cullen es un hijo de millonario, hermano de Alice y Emmett. Sus padres Carlisle y Esme eran la pareja perfecta hasta que él, toma la drástica decisión de separarse. Los hijos no lo pueden creer, jamás vieron indicio alguno de desunión, más bien todo lo contrario._

_Pero, el hasta entonces perfecto marido y padre, esconde un joven secreto, una amante, Isabella Swan. Edward intentará contactarla para frenar aquella relación que acabó con su familia, sin embargo se llevará tremenda sorpresa cuando la encuentre..._

_Pd: Por supuesto los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a Stephenie y yo sólo juego con ellos. E&B/OoC/Romance-Drama/Lemmon_

**Capítulo I**

**Ricos, famosos y ¿Felices?**

La separación de mis padres fue extremadamente complicada porque siempre fuimos muy unidos. Éramos de esas familias felices que aparecen en las portadas de revistas de papel couché en tamaño extra oficio, a todo color y posando tan sólo por ser guapos, ricos y exitosos. Mis padres eran maravillosos y continuaban enamorados aún después de veinticinco años de casados. Despilfarraban corazones y provocaban envidias en quien se les cruzara por delante.

Eran dueños de una famosa cadena de comida rápida. Carlisle, un economista de renombre, dividía su tiempo entre hobbies, clases en la universidad, los negocios de la familia y sus deportes preferidos. Mi madre, la carismática Esme, así la llamaban sus amigas sarcásticamente, estaba avocada a las fundaciones de caridad. Su pasión eran los niños, los ancianos y enfermos. Participaba en cuanta campaña solidaria se le pasaba por en frente. Conseguía socios con facilidad, organizaba eventos a beneficencia, reuniendo suculentos montos, ella sabía perfecto cómo hacerlo… es cierto es tan cierto el dicho de que el dinero llama al dinero ¡Uf!

Mi hermano Emmett, se dedicaba a viajar… esa era su gran y única pasión. A regañadientes terminó la secundaria en una escuela pública, porque las privadas ya no lo recibían, a pesar de las donaciones que mi familia hacía a esas escuelas. Sin embargo, poseía un talento especial con las mujeres y los _flashes_. Los _paparazzis_ lo seguían hasta los más recónditos lugares del mundo, por muy exóticos que éstos fueran.

El último escándalo familiar fue gracias a él. Gustaba de organizar fiestas lujosas y privadas, donde participaba _la creme de la creme_, las mujeres más bellas de Los Ángeles, y los jóvenes y no tanto, más ricos de la ciudad. En esa ocasión se filtró un _paparazzi_ que estaba obsesionado con Emmett, durante la fiesta de la Casa Grande. Como era habitual, hubo un desfile de chicas bellas y deseosas, esperando que algún hombre las cogiera… para platicar, bailar, compartir un trago… o simplemente, entibiar la noche con un desconocido.

La casa estaba atestada de invitados ricos y famosos, tipo OC. En el patio central se ubicaba la piscina, iluminada completamente. De un lado a otro, como si fuera una pasarela, paseaban las chicas con vestidos negros, dorados y platinados, diminutos y escotados, ofreciéndose en bandejas de plata.

Emmett tuvo la brillante idea de llevar a una de sus nuevas amistades a "recorrer" el lugar. Su tur acabó justo en el dormitorio principal. Se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y le quitó las pantaletas a la morenaza, de piernas delgadas y largas, para que le bordeara las caderas. La llevó contra uno de los muros y ¡Plaf! Apareció el paparazzi junto al umbral de la puerta, sacando miles de fotos del "momento", quedando grabado por siempre en las portadas de cuanta revista farandulera existía en los kioscos… Clic, clic, clic ¡La foto! Y lo peor… hasta ahí le llegaron sus conquistas de Don Juan con la reconocida abogada y modelo, Rosalie Hale… ¡Adiós noviazgo!

Participé, en algunas ocasiones, de sus fiestas. Las mujeres eran sensuales y demasiado acogedoras. Sus caderas prominentes, con _derrière_ firmes y pechos tensos, hacían perder el juicio a cualquiera, incluyéndome, pero a veces, había que hacer de tripas corazón y devolverles la cordialidad con nada más que una sonrisa. Encamarse por encamarse por ahí… _mmm_… aunque se oyera tentador, podía ser un tanto contraproducente. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión sucumbí ante la desgraciada tentación ¡cueck!

Tras el bullido episodio de mi hermano en portada como el mejor gigoló, mis padres decidieron mandarlo a viajar por el mundo, para ver si se tranquilizaba un poco, pero fueron contraproducentes y sólo acrecentaron el "amor" que él sentía por las mujeres, extendiéndolo a distintas razas y escenarios.

Mi dulce Alice era la niña perfecta que seguía los pasos de nuestra madre. Estaba de novia hace un par de años con Jasper Hale, el hermano de la despechada Rosalie. Tenían planes de matrimonio. El duende, como le decíamos desde pequeña, estaba encargado del departamento de Relaciones Públicas del negocio familiar. Entre mi padre y Alice intentaron mover sus redes sociales para bajarle el perfil al escándalo de las fotos de Emmett, reforzando la imagen de la familia con las cruzadas sociales de mi madre.

Nada, ni en la vida de los ricos y famosos, es perfecto. Hace un mes atrás mis padres anunciaron, a nosotros y a la prensa, su separación. Para los tres, fue un verdadero balde de agua fría, jamás vimos ningún rastro de ruptura en su relación, más bien, por el contrario, eran el matrimonio ideal. Fue realmente triste…

Al pasar de los días me di cuenta que, el de la decisión final había sido Carlisle y no Esme. La noche del miércoles pasado fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir, estaba a punto de entrar cuando oí sollozos, era mi madre sentada en la mesa de diario. Lloraba sola y no me había oído. Me quedé mirando entre medio de la juntura de la puerta, no me atreví a entrar, no era quién para romper su intimidad, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí un asqueroso cobarde incapaz de consolar a su propia madre.

Tuve rabia, mi mandíbula se tensó y tragué saliva con dificultad. Subí a mi dormitorio con el estómago cerrado y ganas de mandar a la cresta al imbécil de mi padre. No pegué un ojo durante la noche. Me quedé viendo, a través de las cortinas satinadas, la luna grande, fuerte y impenetrable que nos cobijaba, incluso a esta familia dispar.

Por supuesto, la actitud tan repentina de Carlisle me pareció de lo más dudosa. Quizás ¿Él con otra? ¡Vaya! ¡No! ¡Qué rabia! No le podía hacer eso a la eterna enamorada de Esme ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué difícil era la separación! No dije nada, me guardé poco a poco el rencor, bien hondo en mi tolerancia. Todos los días nos juntábamos a almorzar con mi padre y cenábamos con mi madre, excepto los fines de semana. Un día de esos, casi dos meses después de su rompimiento en público, Carlisle nos dio la horrenda noticia.

Era una tarde fresca y nos aprontábamos a almorzar a la orilla del Club de Yates, donde Carlisle era su principal accionista. Disfrutamos de unos ricos aperitivos. Él parecía un poco nervioso, lucía el cabello rubio, impecablemente peinado hacia atrás y los ojos tostados chispeantes como si hubiese rejuvenecido, lentamente nos fue preparando para el gran notición, mientras su voz continuaba pausada y conciliadora. Alice se ubicó a su derecha en la mesa, Emmett a la izquierda y yo, de frente a él.

—Hijos —anunció con voz ceremoniosa— debo contarles algo que probablemente no sea de su gusto, pero es una realidad y no quiero que se enteren por terceras personas –Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró con cara de espanto, se inclinó hacia delante para oírlo mejor. Emmett, empuñó ambas manos y dejó de sonreír. Yo lo esperaba inquieto, recordé a mi querida madre, llorando en la cocina y esperé.

—¡Adelante! —lo desafié. Se llevó la mano al cabello y finalmente habló. Ahora, tenía el rostro serio y los ojos apagados.

—¡Tengo novia! —escupió rápidamente, pero con voz firme.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Emmett, exaltado, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa— ¿Debe ser una broma de mal gusto? —continuó irritado.

—¡Tú no puedes! No papá —lloriqueó Alice, confundida.

—¡Infeliz! —espeté con ira, me puse de pie y me di media vuelta para no seguir oyendo estupideces ¿Qué diría ahora? Que estaba profundamente enamorado de esa puta. ¡Maraca, puta! ¡Arggggggggg! Tenía tanta rabia que veía todo rojo intenso. Cogí las llaves de mi auto y me marché de aquel lugar.

¡Rmmm!¡Rmmm! Hice rugir el motor de mi Lamborghini descapotable, arrastrándolo a más de doscientos veinte kilómetros por la costanera, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de una familia que cruzaba tranquilamente la calle hacia la playa. Me sentí podrido, les pedí disculpas, pero el padre casi me da con todo un puñetazo que, de seguro, me hubiese dejado con una fractura, pero, mis reflejos eran rápidos y lo alcancé a esquivar. Cogí mi auto de lujo y me marché.

Fui a dar a un bar de chicas bellas que entregaban tragos, vistiendo sólo un hilo dental en el trasero y un mini triángulo que, escasamente les tapaba los pezones, aunque podía imaginarlos de todos modos: rosados, cafés, medios fucsias, grandes, pequeños… en fin, era una agradable distracción para pasar este desagradable anuncio de mi padre. Me tomé cuatro tequilas y fumé más de dos cajetillas. Llegué a casa ebrio como un estropajo. Entré a hurtadillas a mi habitación, porque lo último que le podía pasar a mi madre era que ahora, su otro hijo, fuera un ebrio desvergonzado. Me hundí en mis colchas blancas almidonadas.

Al día siguiente, desperté con un hacha en medio de la cabeza. Le pedí un café a Lucinda y me di una ducha fría para despertar. Cuando llegué a la oficina, obvié pasar por la de Carlisle ¡No quería verlo ni en pintura! Sin embargo, sentía gran intriga por aquella mujer que había separado a mis padres ¡Qué no me contaran cuentos! Esa mujerzuela había terminado con su matrimonio y no era ninguna inocente paloma que conoció una vez divorciado.

Me esmeré por cielo, mar y tierra, para encontrarla. Lo intenté con algunos viejos amigos de mi padre, pero no dijeron una sola palabra, su lealtad era con él, fuera como fuera ¡Viejos estúpidos! Claro, lo más probable era que cada uno de ellos tuviese su amante ¡Obvio! ¡Qué imbécil pensar que me dirían algo!

Di vueltas y vueltas al tema, hasta que _mmmm_… ¡Ángela! De seguro "La secre" de mi padre sabría el número, ella era su mano derecha. Cuando todos se fueron ingresé a su Outlook, busqué algún nombre desconocido y ahí estaba: Isabella Swan ¡Bingo! ¡Vieja descarada! Ahora se las vería conmigo, le cantaría algunas muy claras y se le acabarían las ganas de revolcarse con mi padre. Mañana, a primera hora le haría una "cordial" visita.

_**Qu**__eri_das lectoras,

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo...**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Las dejo con el segundo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo II**

**¡Sorpresa!**

¡Trmmmm! ¡Trmmm! ¡Trmmm! Sonó mi viejo despertador a las seis de la madrugada ¡Una horita más de sueño, por favor…!, susurré medio somnoliento. De repente, recordé mi acometido de hoy, ir a visitar a la maraca infiltrada que había separado a mis padres. De seguro era buenísima en la cama ¡Claro! Con algo lo debió haber conquistado, y claro, más de veinticinco años de matrimonio desgastan la relación ¡Puaj! Boté inmediatamente las imágenes de Esme y Carlisle, haciéndolo.

Me pasé las manos por la cara para despertar, inspiré hondo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, así que encendí la lamparita de noche y puse los pies en el suelo. Sacudí mi cabello alborotado con las manos y sonreí al ver que mi pequeño "acompañante" estaba completamente despierto. "Buenos días", le dije y solté una carcajada por mi propia estupidez, en verdad, después de todo era mi único y fiel _partner_, estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Así, con mi parte media abultada y los pies descalzos, me arrastré al baño.

Me quité los boxer, tan excesivamente ajustados que me marcaron las caderas, para sumergirme bajo la regadera. Esme me los había regalado y obviamente, desconocía mis "atributos", bueno era preferible, de lo contrario sería vergonzoso. Al parecer mis pantalones disimulaban bien "cierta" parte, y era lo mejor considerando que vivía con un par de mujeres que eran mi madre y mi hermana.

Salí rápidamente del baño, no podía correr el riesgo de que "esa" saliera antes de encontrarse conmigo, pero antes me eché un vistazo al espejo, me despeiné un poco el cabello y revisé mi barba insipiente, unos bellos dorados y cobrizos se asomaban tímidamente por la piel, me gustó, esta semana me la dejaría crecer. Cogí el perfume, y lo apliqué en el cuello y el nacimiento del cabello.

Cogí un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azulina, zapatos negros en punta, último modelo italiano. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, intentando no meter ruido para evitar preguntas irritantes e imposibles de contestar y me monté en mi Lamborghini negro. Rugió como un bebé, suave y constante ¡Me agradaba! Si tuviese más tiempo de seguro lo tendría un momento más ronroneando antes de partir. Cogí mis anteojos ochenteros negros, apreté el control remoto y la puerta comenzó a subir hasta dejarme libre el paso. Volé. ¡Zmmm! ¡Zmmm! Se oía el auto mientras aplanaba calles.

Miré el GPS para que me condujera a esos barrios desconocidos para encontrar a la descarada maraquita. Me fui por la costanera hasta llegar a un lugar residencial de clase media. Estaba a dos cuadras. Viré a la derecha, pasé un semáforo y el segundo me tocó en rojo. A mi derecha se estacionó un deportivo descapotable rojo, dentro, una rubia sensual, con un lunar en la mejilla derecha. Llevaba los labios rojos pasión y un escote importante. Giró su cabellera hacia mi lado, sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, para después dejarme ver, por un segundo, su lengua rosada y sensual. La observé con una risita socarrona y ella me guiñó el ojo. Dieron el verde y se lanzó a la vida a cien por hora.

Tras el agradable filtreo, llegué frente a una casa promedio, con jardines verdes y un gran árbol en la entrada. Miré el GPS para confirmar la dirección ¡Aquí era! Me estacioné en la vereda de enfrente. Uno que otro auto pasaba por la calle. Pegué los ojos en aquel lugar en busca de la vieja degenerada.

¡Necesitaba un café a la vena! ¡Right now! Incliné el rostro hacia abajo, cuando de soslayo vi salir una silueta desde la puerta de entrada. Eché otro vistazo, alertado, pero era una chica de no más de veinte años, llevaba medias oscuras, un vestido rojo arrepollado, cubierto con una especie de impermeable casual. Era bellísima, su piel pálida resplandeció en un lugar donde el bronceado era la carta de presentación. Tenía el cabello color chocolate, medio ondulado, una mano más debajo de los hombros. Parecía apurada, porque miró el reloj un par de veces antes de que la recogiera un taxi. Seguramente sería la hija de la vieja descarada ¡Qué desperdicio! Una hija tan exquisita y de madre una vieja de porquería.

Por un momento mi lado perverso me dio la brillante idea de bajarme del auto y contarle toda la verdad a aquella chica inocente, para que supiera qué clase de madre era la suya, que se acostaba con maridos ajenos, sin ningún escrúpulo y lo peor ¡Por interés! Era evidente que ella no tenía la sustentabilidad económica de mi padre. Me arrepentí, la chica guapa no tenía la culpa.

Guardé mis malas intenciones en la guantera y seguí aguardando dentro del coche, esperando por la mujerzuela. Miré el reloj eran las ocho y media.

_**Nueve… diez… once… doce… y una.**_

¡Acaso esa vieja descarada no saldría! ¡Arg! Lo que faltaba, que además fuera perezosa, nada que ver con mi Esme. Llamé a la oficina y avisé que hoy no iba. A los diez minutos sonó mi Black Berry: Carlisle.

–¡Edward! –se oía asustado.

–¿Qué quieres? –gruñí molesto ¿Por qué osaba molestarme? Si supiera en que estaba de seguro me ahorcaría, pero era un completo ignorante de mi plan, eso me causaba cierto orgullo siniestro.

–¿Le pasó algo a tu madre? ¿Por qué no han venido a trabajar ni tu ni Alice? –espetó alertado.

–¿Te importaría de verdad si le pasa algo a "mi" mamá? –lo acuchillé con las palabras.

–Edward ¡No seas ridículo! Por supuesto, ella es parte de mi vida y lo será siempre…

–No lo creo –respondí bruscamente.

–Y ¿Me dirás? –subió sutil el tono de voz.

–No le ha pasado nada. Adiós –corté, de lo contrario le diría un par de barbaridades, bien merecidas, pero palabras descabelladas al fin y al cabo.

Tiré lejos el móvil y me recliné sobre el asiento. Cerré los ojos y recordé mi último cumpleaños. Estaba la familia en pleno, los amigos y parientes más lejanos. Tras un vanaglorioso espectáculo, Esme y Carlisle, salieron con un pastel inmenso al patio, donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración. Mis veintidós. Cada uno sostenía un trozo de pastel. Soplaba y soplaba y las velas no se apagaban nunca. La gente sonreía y mi madre me clavaba esos eternos ojos de orgullo y comprensión, yo podría haber sido un delincuente y ella me amaría de todos modos. Mi padre, sonreía feliz. Ambos esperaban para abrazarme. En cuanto apagué las velas de la torta, la dejaron sobre la mesita con ruedas y se abalanzaron para recogerme entre sus brazos.

Volví a mirar en frente de mí, y sentí como una estúpida lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla. La sequé de inmediato, no valía la pena. Mis tripas se trenzaban a golpes dentro del estómago, tenía hambre. Abrí la ventana y cogí un cigarrillo. Las cuatro y cuarto. Esta "señora" no estaba. Cogí el manubrio y me fui.

Volví a la casa, molesto. Hoy se había escapado, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, quizás debía encontrar una mejor estrategia para encararla.

Al día siguiente llegué al trabajo como de costumbre, pero en el pasillo me interceptó Angélica.

–Su padre quiere verlo –me dijo tímidamente tras sus anteojos. Siempre había tenido la leve impresión de que le gustaba, porque cuando se dirigía a mí, sonreía demasiado y se ruborizaba. Era probable, después de todo, casi teníamos la misma edad.

Apreté los dientes, inspiré profundo y cambié de dirección. Abrí la puerta sin golpear –quizás en el fondo de mí quería encontrarme con algo para convencerme de la desfachatez que estaba llevando a cabo mi padre–.

–¿Me necesitabas? –musité alterado, pero intentando contenerme.

–¡Claro! Asiento hijo –cerró la puerta tras nosotros y luego volvió a pararse en frente mío– quiero que mañana nos reunamos como de costumbre, pero esta vez irá Isabella.

–¿La perra? –espeté irónico, enarcando una ceja.

–¡No vuelvas a hablar de ese modo, Edward! ¡Te lo prohíbo! No te hemos educado para usar esas palabrotas y menos –empuñó las manos y golpeó levemente el escritorio– para referirte de ese modo a las mujeres –se colocó colorado de ira.

–¡Esa mujer es una cualquiera! –gruñí enfadado, con los músculos tensos.

–¡Edward! –apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso te lo hace bien? –me incliné hacia el escritorio con furia, pero no alcancé a más porque un manotazo me dio de lleno entre la mejilla y la mandíbula.

–¡Retírate, Edward! –masculló Carlisle impotente.

Me puse de pie, con el rostro ardiendo y antes de cerrar la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte, le hablé.

–Mañana estaré allí para conocer a la pu… –cerré la puerta con fiereza.

Entré a mi oficina y me fui directo al baño. Pedí hielo, mientras me mojé la cara para que no se abultara. Llegó Alice con el hielo.

–¿Qué ha sucedido, Edward? –me miró confundida, en tanto me alcanzaba una bolsa con cubitos fríos.

–¿Te dijo Carlisle que mañana nos quería presentar a su "noviecita"? –agregué irónico. Asintió – ¿Y qué le respondiste?

–Qué iba a esperar la opinión de ustedes…

–Le dije que sí –contesté de inmediato.

–Así veo, ¿Por eso te ganaste el golpecito? –sonrió maliciosa.

–Obvio, "novia" no fue precisamente la palabra que usé para referirme a ella –ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Nos quedamos mirando, cómplices y sintiéndonos traicioneros con nuestra madre.

–¿Será lo correcto, Alice? –pregunté en busca de su sabiduría.

–No lo sé, hermano –me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

El viernes siguiente nos juntamos a almorzar. Estábamos los tres en nuestros puestos de costumbre, y habían dos sillas disponibles. El ambiente era tenso. Nos observábamos unos a otros sin hablar, ansiosos. Pero la incertidumbre acabó pronto, en menos de diez minuto apareció mi padre acompañado de… ¡La chica del otro día!

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, abrumada. Emmett se echó hacia atrás, incrédulo y a mí, por poco se me desencaja la mandíbula.

–Hijos, les presentó a Isabella Swan, mi novia –masculló Carlisle.

Cruzamos miradas incrédulos… quedamos ¡Plop!


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo III**

**La Intrusa**

Sus grandes ojos chocolates miraron desorientados de un lado a otro. Mi padre le cogió la mano con sutileza, arrastrándola hacia su silla. Ella sonrió nerviosa. Era una chiquilla, probablemente de mi edad o incluso menor. Su piel era tersa y más pálida que la mía. Tenía rasgos perfectos: una delgada y respingada nariz que enmarcaba maravillosamente su perfil, redondos y expresivos ojos castaños oscuros, y perfectos dientes blancos, rodeados de unos deliciosos labios rosados claros. Era una mujer incipiente, a penas pasando la barrera de la adolescencia. Era hermosa y estaba claramente desorientada.

De seguro mi padre estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero lo disimulaba como un gran actor. Se sentaron frente a nosotros. Quedé de cara a ambos. La chica me miró confundida, sonrió y se ruborizó de inmediato, bajando la mirada. No pude desistir a observarla, era imposible concebir aquella relación en mi cabeza ¿Ella con mi padre? ¿Pero qué diantre tenía Carlisle en la cabeza? ¿Se había vuelto un degenerado? ¡Sí era una niña! Probablemente de la edad de Alice…

–Bella… –comenzó mi padre– ella es Alice, mi hija menor –mi hermana sonrió forzadamente ¡Tenía el rostro desfigurado, pero intentaba disimularlo! De seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo.

–Hola –saludó mi hermana, cortésmente, pero no la miró. Ella se sintió incómoda, porque fijó de inmediato la vista en el centro de la mesa.

–Él es mi hijo del medio, Edward… –concluyó cuando fue mi turno. Esa mirada "inocente" y tímida se iluminó al encontrarse con la mía, enarcando levemente las cejas y entreabriendo un poco los labios. Asentí incrédulo, pero no la saludé con palabras. Al notar mi expresión Carlisle negó con la cabeza. Y continuó– El mayor, Emmett, quizás lo habrás visto en una que otra portada de revistas –mi hermano sonrió medio avergonzado y ella hizo lo mismo.

–Hola –saludó de una vez, con un fino tono de voz, que tenía un suave y agradable dejo de desafinación. Nos miró a todos, especialmente a mí ¿Por qué me observaba tanto, acaso nos conocíamos de algún otro lugar? Pero… la recordaría, su cara era muy especial, no tenía nada de común.

Llegó el almuerzo. Casi nadie comió, menos ella que, con suerte, probó dos bocados. Miré el reloj a propósito un par de veces para poder salir luego de aquel escenario patético, jamás imaginé que vería a mi padre como un "viejo verde", pero ese era mi triste percepción hacia él ahora. No alcancé al café.

–Me tengo que ir –anuncié rápidamente, antes de decir una barbaridad. Hice el asiento ruidosamente hacia atrás y me puse de pie enseguida. Estaba al borde de las arcadas… ¿Cómo la vida familiar se había transformado en esto de un momento a otro? ¿En qué minuto mi padre había dejado de amar a mi madre y por qué? Era la situación más extraña que había experimentado en la vida y eso que no habían sido pocas ni menores.

Antes de subir a mi coche, encendí un cigarrillo, aspiré un par de veces, abrí la puerta y una fría brisa inusual me rozó el cabello. Me senté frente al manubrio con decisión, puse las llaves, abrí la ventana del auto, mientras mantenía el cigarro en la boca y partí. El coche rugió como me gustaba, pero lo ignoré, era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en esa chica y mi padre.

Llegué a la oficina, pedí un café al escritorio y encendí el notebook. Intenté trabajar en unas inversiones que nos ofrecían en China, pero no fui capaz de concentrarme y lo dejé para más tarde, antes de cometer un error garrafal. En menos de una hora se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi oficina.

–¡Adelante! –alcé la voz para que me oyeran. Era Alice.

La conocía tan bien, que no era difícil descubrir que estaba absolutamente confundida, tanto o más que yo. Cerró la puerta tras ella, pero antes, pedimos dos tazas de café más.

–¿Y qué te pareció la "sorpresa" de nuestro padre? –musité irónico e irritado. Ella abrió sus expresivos ojos de duende e inspiró profundo, moviendo la cabeza y exhalando de una vez.

–¿Extraño? ¡Fricky! –enarcó una ceja, negando con la cabeza– ¡No lo puedo creer! –concluyó abatida.

–¡Enloqueció! –golpeé levemente el escritorio, en tanto me paraba.

–¡Es una niña! Debe tener mi edad ¡Con suerte! –agregó Alice, incrédula.

–¡Con suerte! Es evidente que ¡Con suerte! –exclamé y me senté frente a mi hermana. Me miró con sus ojos tostados abrumados y continuó, mientras unía el entrecejo.

–¿Tú crees que ellos hayan…? –preguntó con expresión de horror.

–¿Si acaso se han acostado? –incliné la cabeza de medio lado ¡Qué ilusa era Alice!. Asintió– ¡Evidente, Alice! ¿De qué otra manera podría estar tan entusiasmado! –soplé sus ojos con la verdad para que los abriera y dejara de ver a nuestro padre como un hombre bueno y correcto.

–¡Edward! ¡Qué asco! –exclamó ¡Puaj!

–En ocasiones eres demasiado inocente hermanita –acaricié su piel infantil con el dorso de mi mano.

–¡No es eso, Edward! Pero no lo puedo creer… más allá de la terrible traición que significa para mi madre. No era lo que esperaba de "novia" para mi padre.

–Yo tampoco… –insistí frenético.

El lunes siguiente, durante la mañana salí a hacer los últimos arreglos para un viaje de negocios y cuando volví me encontré a Isabella, esperando a la salida de la oficina de mi padre. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados, tipo calzas, negros con rojo, una botas de montar negras, para arriba una entallada chaqueta negra y por debajo, se asomaba un top drapeado, también color sangre. Llevaba el cabello recogido en medio moño y unas argollas largas metálicas de aros. Pasé por su lado, ella esbozó una sonrisa para saludarme, pero la ignoré, hice como que no la vi. Pude oler la incomodidad que sintieron ella y Ángela ante mi actitud.

Me encerré en la oficina y a través de las huinchas delgadas de las ventanas que estaban sin film, pude observarla. Estaba sentada en el borde del sillón de cuero negro, con las piernas juntas y sobre ellas su cartera. Tenía los hombros encogidos y de cuando en cuando los levantaba para darse fuerza, segura de que nadie la miraba. Sus ojos parecían tristes, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Curiosamente no sentía rabia hacia ella, sino que algo de tristeza.

Sonó el Black Berry que tenía sobre el escritorio. Eché un último vistazo y fui a recoger el móvil. Era mi madre.

–Cariño… voy de camino a tu oficina ¿Sabes si está tu padre? Necesito conversar con él –se intentaba hacer la fuerte.

–Vienes ¿Ahora? –exclamé alarmado.

–Sí… ¿Algún problema? –se oyó suspicaz.

–No, no, claro que no. Es sólo que no sé si está –mentí. Volví a asomarme por la rendija. La chica continuaba ahí.

–¿Acaso no se ven? ¿Qué sucede, Edward? –me recriminó, ignorante de lo que pasaba realmente.

–Nada, es sólo que he estado ocupado. Le avisaré que vienes… si es que está… –incorporé esta última frase para no contradecirme. Corté.

Salí como una bala de la oficina y me dirigí a la chica intrusa. La cogí de un brazo con fuerza. Ángela me observó impresionada, pero no dijo nada. Isabella me miró con los ojos desorbitados por la confusión. Apreté su brazo, quizás demasiado, pero era la única forma de sacarla rápidamente de allí, mi madre no la podía ver con mi padre. Sería una escena demasiado chocante. De todos modos no opuso resistencia, parecía comprender mis intenciones, aunque no sabía cómo.

La llevé a mi oficina y cerré la puerta tras ella.

–¡Siéntate! –le ordené hoscamente. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, aunque no me contradijo. Tenía paciencia, era evidente que no quería perder a nuestro padre por un arrebato de su hijo. Me miró tranquila– ¡Lo siento! –espeté aún alterado– pero viene mi madre para acá y no quiero que te vea junto a él. Sería demasiada la decepción…

–Entiendo –murmuró con calma, aún de pie. No habló nada más.

Por norma general siempre mantenía la calma, pero esto me superaba y me costaba más trabajo de lo usual no ponerme agresivo. La miré desafiante y me lengua comenzó a expulsar palabras poco corteses.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –la increpé con rabia, clavando mis ojos en los de ella. Se estremeció sutilmente– ¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo haces? Esto es ridículo… mi padre te dobla en edad, tienen mundo socialmente distintos –finalmente le dije algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida– ¿Necesitas dinero? Si es eso, te lo puedo conseguir, pero ¡déjalo en paz! ¿Quieres? –vomité las frases exasperado, al borde de mis casillas.

Continuaba estoica, sin decirme nada, sin embargo, pude ver la impotencia en sus ojos, se le humedecieron, casi al borde de las lágrimas y por fin contestó.

–No soy una prostituta si es lo que piensas –decretó herida. Me sentí podrido, jamás en la vida había tratado a una mujer tan mal como lo había hecho en ese momento.

Respiré agitado, intentando contenerme. Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y casi de inmediato se abrió, era Esme. Quise que me tragara la tierra.

–¡Hijo! –farfulló con su ternura característica. No había visto a Bella desde la perspectiva de la puerta, así que entró sin más. Cuando dio un par de pasos, se percató de que no estaba solo– ¡Perdón! –musitó desconcertada– no me había dado cuenta de que estabas acompañado y como tampoco me advertiste cuando hablamos… —miré a la chica, estaba impávida.

–¡Es sólo un amiga! –mentí con crudeza.

–¡Vaya, Edward! ¡Qué manera de presentarnos es esa! ¿Me imagino que esta linda chica tiene nombre? –negó con la cabeza, regañándome como cuando era un niño. Se acercó peligrosamente a Isabella y la besó con dulzura en el rostro ¡Mi madre hacía el papel de idiota! Más ganas tuve de ahorcara a Carlisle por hacernos pasar a todos por estas incómodas apreturas– ¡Soy Esme! La madre de Edward, ¿Tú eres…?

–Isabella –respondió la muchacha. Mi mamá sonrió.

–¡Deberías ir a conocer nuestra casa, Isabella! Me alegraría mucho que nos visitaras –insistió Esme. Seguramente mi madre pensó que era alguna especie de noviecita mía, que yo no me atrevía a presentarle y por eso fue tan extremadamente cordial con ella.

–Gracias, quizás… alguna… vez –poco a poco fue disminuyendo su volumen de voz, hasta desvanecerse en las paredes de la habitación.

–¡Los dejo! –concluyó Esme, probablemente pensando que nos interrumpía– ¿Está Carlisle? –preguntó mientras se despedía de la chica. Asentí. Se acercó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, susurrándome al oído– algo de mi instinto de madre me dice que esa chica será más importante en tu vida de lo que piensas –me guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa ¡Pobre de mi madre!

–¡Es muy bella! –exclamó la muchacha, como hipnotizada y siguió– y muy joven…

–¡No más que tú! –le devolví el cable a tierra ¿Por qué había hecho ese comentario? ¡Arg! Todo esto era muy extraño. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, pero esta vez fue tan fuerte, que su piel se abrió levemente y de ella brotó una gotita de sangre– ¡Tus labios! –le advertí. Tocó sus pliegues con delicadeza y las huellas del fluido quedaron estampadas sobre su piel blanquecina. Me puse de pie rápidamente para buscarle un pedazo de papel toalla, pero cuando volví del baño ella ya había sacado un pañuelo desechable de su cartera y se encontraba presionándolos. Arrugué el papel y lo deposité en el bote de basura– ¿Quieres un café? –le ofrecí más calmado– tenemos que esperar hasta que mi madre se vaya.

–¡Claro! –me clavó sus observadores ojos chocolate. Cogí el teléfono y pedí dos cafés para pasar el tiempo.

Nos observábamos incómodos, yo más a ella que ella a mí. Cuando llegaron los cafés llamé a Ángela.

–¡Ange! Por favor avísame cuando se haya ido mi madre –solicité.

–¡Claro, Edward! –cortó. Ella siempre intentaba hablar poco y nada conmigo. Reforcé, una vez más la teoría de que yo le atraía. Los minutos se hicieron eternos en un silencio abrumador, hasta que sonó mi citófono. La chica se puso de pie, pausadamente.

–Gracias por el café –agradeció, a pesar de no haber bebido un tercio. Quedé mudo por un instante, hasta cuando tocó el picaporte de la puerta para salir.

–Gracias a ti… por… comprender… –balbuceé confundido.

Se cerró la puerta. Me puse de pie y me asomé hacia el ventanal con vista al mar. Había un sol esplendoroso y el mar brillaba como salpicado por diamantes. La imagen de la chica se me vino una y otra vez. Sus labios sensuales, su piel tersa y pálida y sus ojos tímidos y expectantes. Pensé algo que descarté casi al instante en que se vino a mis pensamientos: esa chica me hubiese fascinado de no ser, bueno, ella… la amante de mi padre.

La semana continuó en calma y Esme, aún continuaba ignorante de aquella mujer, su joven rival. Era mejor que lo creyera así, no era bueno agregar otra cuota de sufrimiento a su vida, después de todo, con la separación bastaba. Más adelante, cuando el dolor de la ruptura hubiese cicatrizado, recién sería el momento de enterarse de esta segunda verdad.

Dos semanas más tarde, un sábado por la mañana, fui a recoger algunos documentos donde mi padre para finiquitar la inversión en China. Mañana viajaría a ese país y debía dejar todo listo. Subí a su Penthouse en el piso veinte. Abrí con sutileza para no despertarlo. Caminé hacia su despacho, cuando comencé a oír unos quejidos "dudosos". Quedé paralizado. El estómago se me comprimió hasta volverse un nudo indisoluble. Reconocí la voz de la chica deformada por el placer. Inspiré profundo, la boca se me llenó de saliva. Fui al despacho como un zombi, cogí la carpeta y cerré la puerta de la sala de estudios con fuerza para que me oyeran, no quería ser el único que se sentía avergonzado, aunque en mi caso lo fuera por razones ajenas. El sonido replicó en el departamento y pronto oí unos movimientos rápidos dentro del dormitorio. Me quedé expectante. Sé que fui un intruso, pero me importó un comino.

Salió Carlisle envuelto en una bata de seda café moro, con la piel enrojecida y el cabello rubio desordenado. De soslayo, entre la juntura de la puerta y mi padre, vislumbré a Isabella, el contorno de su figura desnuda perfectamente delineada. Él se acercó a mí y me hice hacia atrás con repugnancia.

–¿Qué haces aquí sin avisar, Edward? –me regañó irritado.

–¿Desde cuándo tengo que hacerlo? –tenía ganas de empinarle un puñetazo, pero era mi padre y me detuve.

–Desde que tengo "novia" –agregó descaradamente.

–¿Novia? ¿Qué dices? Pareces un psicópata pedófilo ¡Es una chica de la edad de tu hija! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patético y no entenderlo? –lo encaré con ira, pero manteniendo el volumen para que ella no me oyera.

–No sabes lo que dices, Edward –me contuvo– ahora ¿te puedes ir? –me invitó a salir.

–¡Me das asco! –espeté con amargura.

Oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, pero cuando me detuve a pensar en lo sucedido, no supe si mi reacción había sido por haber encontrado a mi padre con su amante o a ella con él…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Aquí las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de Ricos, famos y ¿Felices? Y ¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo IV**

**El diamante de mi padre**

Bajé al subterráneo convertido en un energúmeno e incluso pasé a llevar a una pareja al salir del ascensor. Probablemente, si no hubiesen estado tan enamorados de seguro me habrían encarado, en cambio, por la expresión de sus rostros deduzco que deben haber pensado que era un psicópata egoísta, huraño y solitario. No estaban lejos, lo era.

En vez de escoger el camino a casa, me desvié al departamento de Jessica, una vieja amiga de la secundaria… de esas "amigas" que están siempre disponibles.

Sentía rabia, no sabía porqué tanto, pero una ola de frustración se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza que era capaz de cualquier cosa en ese minuto.

Quería dejar de pensar por algunos segundos en la inmensa tristeza que me provocaba mi madre, de cómo cobijar a Alice para que no se viera tan afectada con la situación, de cómo contener a Emmett para que no siguiera haciendo estupideces que perjudicaran aún más en la familia, del irresponsable e idiota de Carlisle y por supuesto, sacármela a "ella" de la mente ¿Por qué pensaba en esa mujer que ninguna relación tenía conmigo? ¡Arg! Menos mal mañana partía a primera hora a China, por dos semanas y quizás más, dependiendo de mi ánimo.

En un barrio más antiguo, pero igualmente sofisticado vivía Jess. La llamé unos segundos antes y menos mal, estaba en su departamento.

—¡Jess! Hola, Edward —me reporté de inmediato.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo estás? —contestó seductora.

—Bien, bien ¿y tú? —disminuí la velocidad, de lo contrario le avisaría que iría a verla cuando ya estaba aguardando en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

—Bien… ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu llamado matutino? —interpeló suspicaz.

—Pasaba cerca… y bueno, me acordé de ti… ¿estás ocupada? —de repente me cayó el tejazo, perfectamente podría estar con alguien, después de todo no teníamos ningún compromiso.

—No, no… —decretó dubitativa— avísame cuando estés abajo —me sentí un triste idiota mendigando sexo. Me arrepentí de ir, pero si me retractaba quedaría muy mal y ella sospecharía de que me había dado cuenta de que estaba con alguien.

Finalmente seguí y aparqué en el estacionamiento diez de visitas. Las puertas del ascensor demoraron un tanto en abrir. Miré el visor, estaba justo detenido en el piso al que yo iba. Luego, paró en el uno y por último, llegó a mí. Entré. Pude oler de inmediato el penetrante perfume barato masculino ¡Qué más daba ella sólo era una amiga! Y en verdad no me daba una pizca de celos, sin embargo, me molestaba que todo me pasara en una misma mañana. Se abrieron las puertas dobles en el piso cinco. Abrió Jess envuelta en una bata blanca de toalla.

—Hola —saludó espontáneamente, a pesar de que acababa de despedir a "otro". Jugueteó con su cabello castaño claro y me extendió la mano para invitarme a su jacuzzi de la terraza privada.

—Hola Jess —le di un beso casual en la mejilla. Inmediatamente corrió su rostro unos centímetros a la derecha y posó sus labios en los míos con fogosidad. Entreabrí sus labios con necesidad, más por venganza de la escena en el departamento de Carlisle que por deseo, pero, a esas alturas daba lo mismo.

Llevé mis manos al lazo de la bata para desanudarlo y con un movimiento lento dejé esa dificultosa prenda en el suelo. Quedó completamente desnuda. Sus pechos eran medianos y firmes, con aureolas cafés claras que se confundían con su piel. Se lamió los labios. La cogí con ímpetu por los glúteos y la aprisioné hacia mí, en tanto ella cruzaba sus piernas sensuales tras mis caderas. El piso estaba resbaladizo y lejos de hacer el papel de galanes eróticos, caímos sobre la bañera y por poco la aplasto y luego, la ahogo.

Emergió del agua desesperada, con el cabello tapándole los ojos, la nariz y la boca, totalmente exasperada, botando agua por la boca ¡Nada sexy! Me hice a un lado, cuando ya supe que estaba bien, y me senté en el borde del peligroso jacuzzi. No podía hablar de la risa, me cogía la barriga a raíz de las risotadas compulsivas ¡Esto era lo más ridículo que me había sucedido! Y ella que estaba toda sensual esperándome en la entrada de su casa, incluso había despedido a su otro amigo. Se despejó la cara con ambas manos y me clavó una mirada de furia.

—¡Idiota! —escupió por su sexy sensibilidad, herida.

—Pe… per…do… na —ni siquiera pude ayudarla a subir, los músculos se me debilitaron por la risa repentina. Salió totalmente desnuda de la bañera y se colocó la bata nuevamente.

—¡Imbécil! —replicó enojada y dio un "ventanazo" al entrar en el departamento. Me quedé ahí, mojado de pies a cabeza. Salí estilando y le golpeé el ventanal para que me abriera, pero me ignoró.

—¡Lo siento! —le dije modulando lentamente para que me entendiera, porque probablemente de adentro no me escuchaba. Se dio media vuelta y me levantó el dedo corazón. Obviamente, su reacción me causó aún más risa. Uní las manos para suplicarle y se las mostré para que abriera, pero no podía sacar la absurda sonrisa de los labios y mientras siguiera así, no me dejaría entrar ¡Era imposible contenerla!

Debajo mío había una posa de medio metro de diámetro. Golpeé otra vez, hasta que se asomó nuevamente. Doblé mis rodillas, apoyándolas sobre el suelo y junté mis manos "¡Perdona!", insistí frenético y me comí la risa por unos segundos. Se apiadó, acercándose lentamente con el ceño fruncido. Estiré las piernas, pero cuando estuvo frente, exploté en risa nuevamente.

—¡Idiota! —cerró el ventanal bruscamente, pero alcancé a tomarlo antes de que se cerrara.

—No te enojes Jess —la cogí por la espalda y la arrullé por la cintura, mientras su trasero quedaba muy pegado a mi "acompañante". Despejé su cuello con la mano izquierda y lo humedecí con mis labios, se estremeció ¡Batalla concluida!

Continué mordisqueando hasta el borde de sus hombros, seguido siempre de mi lengua, con serias intenciones de provocarle un ardiente cosquilleo. La dejé así, adosada a mi cuerpo, mientras la arrastraba lentamente hacia el mesón de la cocina. Con sutileza incliné su tronco hacia delante, en tanto levantaba su bata para dejar libre sus glúteos e intimidad. Desabroché mi pantalón con agilidad hasta liberar mi masculinidad, completamente erguida. Doblé unos centímetros las rodillas y me sumergí en su mundo cálido y húmedo. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y fueron acrecentándose en intensidad y volumen. Sin quererlo, y como una verdadera excepción porque me encantaba mirar, era un voyerista por naturaleza, cerré los ojos y casi llegando a la cúspide del placer me pregunté si "ella" se sentiría igual…

Continué moviéndome con más intensidad, cogiéndola por las caderas hacia mí, en tanto Jess se mantenía sujeta de los bordes de la mesa. Me estaba quemando… la imaginé a ella y su centro dulce y jovial. Los gritos desaforados de Jess me volvieron a la realidad, en verdad a veces estaba para actriz porno, nada que ver con los jadeos sutiles que había oído de la boca de Isabella. Me desilusioné un tanto, pero seguí hasta acabar.

Salí de su cuerpo y ella no tardó en voltearse. Me dio un picotón y con voz risueña me dijo.

—¡Imbécil!

—Yo también te quiero —le respondí irónicamente y le guiñé un ojo.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, caminó hacia la cafetera.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció amablemente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Modestia aparte siempre las dejaba a todas así "contentas", en verdad me sentía un colaborador de la felicidad femenina colectiva de este mundo, jejeje. Debo reconocerlo estaba un poco pagado de mí mismo.

—¡Gracias! —le devolví la risita, mientras me entregaba un jarrón con un líquido negro y aromático— ¿Podría colocar mi ropa en la secadora? —solicité un poquitín urgido.

—¡No! —respondió pícara.

—¿En serio? —enarqué las cejas confundido, no sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma. Sonreí, temiendo que fuera de verdad.

—Obvio —me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tú venganza? —esbocé una risita perdedora.

—Evidente… —soltó una carcajada.

En el cuarto del lado se oyó mi móvil ¡Menos mal lo había alcanzado a dejar en la chaqueta! Era lo único seco en ese momento. Sólo por fastidiar a Jess corrí hacia la sala contigua, dejando huellas de mis pisadas en su lustroso parqué vitrificado. Cogí mi celular, era Esme.

—Edward, hijo ¿hoy almorzarás con nosotros? —miré la hora: una y cuarenta y cinco ¡Uf! Lo había olvidado con todo lo acontecido durante la mañana. Recordé los gemidos de mi padre y "ella" y la piel se me puso de gallina.

—¡Lo siento, mamá! Pasé donde Jess y nos quedamos conversando…—mentí, obvio, era mi madre, lo creía.

—¡Salúdala de mi parte! ¿Te esperamos? —insistió.

—¡Claro, voy para allá! —corté, le di un besito en la mejilla a Jess y ella movió su mano en señal de despedida.

—Gracias por todo… —le susurré al oído. Quedó muda y seria.

Emmett me había advertido que estas visitas recurrentes a Jessica me podían empezar a traer problemas, ella creería que esto iba más en serio y en verdad, no pasaba de una simple amistad, al menos para mí. Sin embargo, al ver la decepción en su rostro noté que quizás mi hermano tenía razón.

Dejé el auto empapado. Me bajé de prisa para subir a mi cuarto y el resto no notara el pequeño detalle de la ropa mojada, pero para mi "buena" suerte de hoy, los tres —Esme, Alice y Emmett— iban de camino al comedor.

—¿Qué te pasó, Edward? —musitó mi madre extrañada. Sus ojos tostados recorrían mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No supe que contestar, me pilló de improviso.

—¿Qué te pasó, Edward? —replicó Emmett, burlándose, con una gran sonrisota en los labios. El muy imbécil tenía claro de dónde podía provenir mi ropa húmeda, sin embargo, se empecinó en ponerme en aprietos frente a los inocentes ojos de mi madre. Le devolví la sonrisa al muy idiota, mientras Esme continuaba examinándome. Alice le hizo un gesto a Emmett para que le contara de dónde venía. Él se inclinó a su oído y mi hermana rió también.

—¡Vaya hermanito a cambiarse! Nosotros lo esperamos en la mesa —¡Salvado por la campana! O mejor dicho ¡Salvado por la hermana! Mi madre desvió la atención y se fue con ellos a almorzar, pero cuando subía las escaleras, Emmett se giro hacia mí con el rostro resplandeciente en morbo, y me apuntó con el dedo, mientras modulaba sin voz "¡Te salvaste!".

Me cambié y bajé a comer con ellos. No hubo preguntas al respecto, excepto por las bromas e indirectas de mi hermano.

Estuve doce días fuera. El negocio fue redondo y los inversionistas asiáticos quedaron satisfechos. Volví un viernes a media mañana. Almorcé con Esme y en la tarde me fui al hotel de mi futuro cuñado, Jasper. Estuvimos bebiendo unas copas durante la tarde, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa, para cambiarme y continuar disfrutando de la noche. Tanya, una amiga de Emmett me había llamado para que nos juntáramos a "cenar". El sol se había escondido y el cielo se extendía rojizo y celeste. La tarde estaba tibia. Mi cara ardía a raíz del alcohol, pero estaba "alegre", no borracho. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que salía de sus trabajos y otros que volvían de la playa. Había un taco feroz.

Encendí el aire acondicionado para no asarme dentro del carro, cuando me tocó un semáforo rojo. Las chicas lindas iban y venían, todas con diminutos short y faldas e insinuantes escotes que demarcaban sus prominentes pechos ¡Qué delicia! Miré hacia mi izquierda había un Mazda 3, negro. Lo conducía Isabella. Miraba al frente, muy concentrada, con la frente compungida, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, probablemente venía de la playa. Llevaba su sensual cabello castaño suelto, con rizos que le caían sobre los hombros. Aunque la miré insistentemente, no me dirigió ni un segundo de su tiempo. La seguí observando, se cogió el pelo hacia un lado y de inmediato se me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de ella revolcándose con mi padre. Dieron la luz verde.

Apreté el acelerador al máximo, cargándome hacia la pista izquierda para bloquearle el camino. Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba ebrio, porque de otra manera no hubiese hecho esta escenita ridícula. Tocó la bocina para advertirme. Sonreí y miré por el espejo retrovisor. Noté que abrió levemente los labios cuando reconoció el auto. Me volvió a tocar la bocina, más fuerte y más persistentemente.

Los autos se movían a toda velocidad, en cambio yo, me mantuve en la pista a menos de treinta por hora. Intentó pasarse a la pista derecha, pero la volví a bloquear. Insistió con la izquierda, pero continué interponiéndome una y otra vez en su camino. Se oían las bocinas desesperadas, pero me importó un bledo. Hizo rugir su pequeño autito y reí aún más. Hice ademán de acelerar, pero frené enseguida. Ella no alcanzó a hacer lo mismo y se estrelló, sutilmente, contra mi Lamborghini.

Llegué a sus nervios medio a medio. Sin importar el tránsito se bajó del coche roja de ira. Lucía un sensual vestido plateado, cortito, dos manos sobre la rodilla y tacones aguja del mismo tono. Por el espejo lateral vi como se acercaba a mi carro. Esbocé una gran sonrisa de triunfo ¡Había logrado fastidiarla! Llegó a mi lado y me golpeó la ventana. No le abrí. Insistió con más fuerza hasta pegarle manotazos al vidrio con potencia controlada. Enarqué una ceja, no pude dejar de reír, hasta que accedí enfrentarme a su débil furia.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —me gritó furiosa, cuando decidí bajar el vidrio de la ventana. Seguí burlándome.

—Nada —contesté, haciéndome el desentendido.

—¿Por qué me bloqueas el paso? ¡Estúpido! Me hiciste estrellar…

—Lo sé —torcí una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Y contestas así cómo si nada hubiese pasado? —el volumen de su voz iba en aumento. A pesar del ruido ambiente la oía muy bien. Estaba fucsia de ira. Se veía aún más hermosa enojada— ¿No te piensas mover? —continuó.

Negué con la cabeza. Se inclinó rápidamente por la ventana, dejando medio cuerpo dentro de mi coche, y sus pechos muy cerca de mi rostro. Quedé sin aliento, olía de maravilla.

—¿Qué haces? —la increpé, mientras desde las pistas laterales se deshacían en piropos para las piernas y el trasero de Isabella.

—¡Esto! —me mostró las llaves de mi automóvil, las sacó en menos de un pestañeo. Mis reflejos fueron lerdos a raíz del alcohol, no creí que fuera capaz de algo así. Traté de detenerla, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza, pero ella se zafó con fiereza.

—¡Ebrio! —me susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se fue caminando sensualmente con mis llaves. Abrí la puerta y salí tras ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis queridas lectoras!**

**Muchas gracias por visitar mi fic, que la verdad he escrito con bastante entusiasmo... no sé porqué, pero eso no me pasaba desde que escribí "Energía al Límite", es como si viviera la historia, jajaja, ¡Enloquecí!**

**Por el tráfico veo que lo han leído bastantes personas, pero los review están medios flojitos ¡Me encanta saber qué piensan de lo que uno escribe! Por eso si pueden dejarlos ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Un besote inmenso para cada una,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo V**

**De Isabella a Bella**

La seguí por el medio de la calle. Los bocinazos e insultos flotaron por el aire, pero al parecer ambos éramos inmunes. Estaba a punto de subirse a su coche cuando la cogí por el brazo, intentó zafarse, pero no la dejé. Sonreí.

—Mis llaves —extendí una sonrisa socarrona.

—No te las daré, no ahora —se apoyó contra su pequeño coche negro y metió la mano por detrás de su espalda, entre el auto y su trasero. Bufé y me acerqué a ella, sonriendo.

—Mis llaves —se las volví a pedir.

—Mm… mm —negó con la cabeza como una niña. Fue el estímulo suficiente para pegarme a ella, quedando frente a frente. Traté de tomarle el frágil bracito, pero lo presionó más hacia su _derrierre_.

—No tengo problemas en ir a "coger" esas llaves donde sea… —le advertí con mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—Lo sé, pero aún así… no te las daré —el hálito tibio de su boca me embriagó aún más. Mis testosteronas comenzaron a secretarse por montones y tuve la firme decisión de aprisionarla contra el coche, amoldándome perfectamente a su cuerpo curvilíneo para sentir el calor que emanaba esa sensual piel. Lo hice. Pude sentir sus piernas entre las mías y sus pechos aplastados contra el mío. Su boca, deliciosamente dibujada, rozaba la mía con la rugosidad sensual de sus labios, invitándome a más.

—Son mías —ella sonrió sensual, estaba siguiendo mi juego. Mi mano derecha descendió lentamente, siguiendo el contorno de su pálido bracito, ahora se venía lo mejor y lo más difícil, pasar entre su _derriere_ y la pared exterior del auto. Podría simplemente forzarla… pero, no sería lo suficientemente bueno. Una voz me despertó del frenesí.

—Señores… quedan detenidos por entorpecer el tránsito —exclamó un policía mayor, con su rostro interpuesto entre nosotros. Inspiré profundo, lo quería matar. Me costó trabajo desimanarme del lado de Isabella, su cuerpo era demasiado cálido y sensual.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella alarmada— Él fue… —me apuntó sin escrúpulos. La quedé observando impresionado ¿Cómo me podía acusar de esa manera si recién estaba coqueteando descaradamente conmigo?

—¿Señor? —me llamó el prudente policía, enarcando una ceja oscura.

—¿Yo? —me hice el ofendido— ella fue quién se estrelló contra mi coche y además me quitó las llaves para que no la denunciara —seguí su jueguito, riendo internamente. Me miró con el rostro deformado de ira.

—Lo siento, ambos me tendrán que acompañar a la estación de policía. Por favor entréguenles las llaves de sus respectivos autos a los policías —miró a un par de jovencitos que estaban muertos de la risa. De seguro habían presenciado el momento previo a que llegara el sargento ante nosotros. Se acercó el primero y le extendió la mano a Isabella para que le pasara las llaves. Ella lo miró desconfiada, me dirigió una mirada fulminante, y se las entregó— ¿Las otras llaves? —se habló a mí.

—También las tiene ella —miré a Isabella mientras contestaba. Ella frunció el ceño y moduló con sus labios húmedos, pero sin voz "¡Idiota!". Sonreí.

Abrió la puerta de su coche, se sentó con los pies hacia fuera y sacó las llaves. Extendió su mano y se las entregó al policía, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Ustedes van conmigo en el radiopatrulla —anunció el sargento. Isabella cogió una carterita de brillantes plateados desde el asiento del copiloto y la aferró a su cuerpo— por favor… —nos indicó el camino hacia el coche patrulla que estaba atrás del auto de Isabella.

—Disculpe señor ¿será muy largo este trámite? Tengo compromisos que cumplir —decretó mi sensual acompañante. Él sonrió.

—Depende señorita, pero en su lugar los cancelaría. Debemos empezar por la alcoholemia.

—¿Alcoholemia? ¡A él debe tomársela! ¡Él es el ebrio, no yo! —reclamó furiosa, en tanto ingresaba a la parte trasera de coche policial. Quien diría que esa tierna "gatita" se convertiría en un fiera cuando se enojaba. Todavía no estaba completamente acomodada, pero para fastidiarla, me subí rápidamente y a propósito, la apreté.

—¡Au! ¡Ten cuidado! —espetó furiosa. Reí. El policía cerró la puerta, dejándonos encerrados en una sola cabina. Él se fue a su lugar de conductor.

El escaso aire que revoloteaba a nuestros alrededores se impregnó a ella, mezcla de su exquisito cuerpo y el sutil perfume con aroma a canela. Iba taimada, con las rodillas juntas, pero los tobillos levemente separados, los hombros caídos y la mandíbula tensa. Por mi parte, me dedique a simular mirar el paisaje, mientras en verdad, estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Respiraba fuerte, molesta, hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Abrió la minicartera y sacó un _touch_.

—Hola —saludó coqueta, incluso se llegó a ruborizar un poco. Intenté oír del otro lado, pero supuse de inmediato de quién se trataba— ¡Amor! —continuó. ¿Amor? ¡Puaj! ¡Qué siútico y patético! ¡Arg! La sangre me comenzó a hervir. Gruñí bajito y seguí oyendo— creo que no llegaré a tiempo para la cena. Discúlpame con Eleazar y Marco, pero tuve un inconveniente de último minuto y me será difícil llegar —la voz al otro lado del móvil se oía pausada.

¡Era él! ¡Era mi padre! ¡Puaj! Miré de soslayo, montó una pierna sobre la otra y el vestido diminuto se recogió aún más, mostrando, por poco, el nacimiento de ellas. Su piel parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad del coche.

—Me estrellé, levemente con un auto y debemos ir a la estación de policías —mordió su labio inferior, que de seguro sabía sabrosísimo— No, no te preocupes, en serio, estoy bien —torció una sonrisita burlesca. La voz continuó hablando— con un "niñito mimado", probablemente hijo de algún millonario… y por eso, se cree dueño de la ciudad —algo dijo mi padre y ella soltó un carcajadita sarcástica — pero no te preocupes, creo que saldré pronto, él es quien tendrá problemas, está completamente ebrio…

¿Completamente ebrio? ¡Falso!, ¿Niño mimado? ¡Ja! Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño y se lo demostraría si quisiera… ¡Arg! Y bueno en lo de mimado, _mmmm_, quizás tenga un poco de razón, pero sólo un poco.

—Te llamaré si necesito ayuda… —la voz insistió— claro que lo haré… nos vemos más tarde en tu departamento —¡Más tarde en su departamento! ¡Arg! Seguro… me encargaría de que no fuera así. Tan sólo recordar los gemidos que había oído cuando tenían sexo, se me revolvía el estómago ¡Puaj! No quería que esa escena se repitiera esta noche, no mientras estuviera yo al tanto. Me las arreglaría a como de lugar para que ella no se fuera hasta la madrugada, aunque eso significara sobornar a algún policía. Sonreí ante mi idea perversa.

Bajamos en la estación de policía. Ambos coches venían atrás. Entramos en una especie de secretaría y nos pidieron nuestras identificaciones y también, los móviles. Ingresaron nuestros datos en un viejo computador.

Isabella estaba sentada frente al escritorio y yo, en una banquita adosada a la pared. Ella me miraba con ira, estaba enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía insistentemente el labio inferior.

—Deben esperar a que llegue el mayor Brandon —advirtió el sargento.

—¡Claro! —contesté entusiasmado, eso me daría tiempo. Ella me calcinó con sus ojos chocolates.

Los policías salieron de la sala y quedamos solos, frente a frente, pero ella me ignoró. Cuando miraba hacia otro lado me daba tiempo para observar su perfil perfecto y la tersura de su piel blanca, casi traslúcida.

Dos horas más tarde llegó el mayor famoso, un gordito con apariencia de bonachón, de bigotes y mirada cálida.

—Pueden hacer un solo llamado para que alguien les pague la fianza —decretó calmadamente.

—¿Es necesario llamar a alguien para pagar? Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma —musitó la bella chica, bastante complicada. Se cogió la cabeza inquieta.

—Ese es el protocolo —respondió Brandon.

¿Acaso no tenía familia? Lo encontré muy curioso. Comprendí que no quisiera llamar a mi padre, para mantener su orgullo frente a mí, pero ¿no tenía a nadie más? ¡Era raro! No quise preguntar porque de seguro me freiría vivo.

—Señor Cullen ¿Quién vendrá a buscarlo? —el policía parecía tener una especial condescendencia conmigo, generalmente sucedía esa reacción cuando oían el apellido Cullen. Miré le reloj, eran las once y cuarto. Pensé de inmediato en Alice. Mi madre se pondría histérica y Emmett andaba de viaje y llegaba mañana. Ni hablar de Carlisle, montaría en cólera si se enterase de lo que hice, me daba igual que se enojara, pero de seguro, por fastidiarme, me dejaría adentro. Llamé a mi hermana, pero antes de que contestara, corté.

—Responde el buzón de voz —mentí.

—Insista… a menos que quiera dormir aquí —recomendó el policía con una risita de amenaza.

—No es mala idea… —miré a Bella a propósito para molestarla, pero parecía preocupada y pensativa. Ni siquiera oyó mi comentario.

Isabella no intentó llamar a nadie. Miré la hora, las doce y cuarenta. Fingí llamar a Alice un par de veces más, y les di es mismo discurso anterior a los policías, "No contesta".

_**Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco y media.**_

Pronto amanecería y mi sensación de mareo se había desvanecido en el transcurso de la noche. Ella miraba por la ventana, totalmente ida ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? ¿Cómo lo haría para salir? Decidí llamar a Alice de verdad.

—Aló —contestó inquieta

—Hola, disculpa la hora… ¿Estás con Jasper? —pregunté por su voz alerta a estas alturas de la noche. Los fines de semana alojaba con él y aunque me costó asumirlo en un principio, ahora ya era normal. Además, pronto se casarían.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasó, Edward? —parecía asustada.

—Necesito que me vengas a buscar a la estación de policías que está en la playa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo? —se alarmó, casi se saldría por el auricular.

—Nada grave… me chocaron y necesito que me pagues la fianza…

—Voy para allá —cortó.

A las seis en punto llegó mi hermana junto a Jasper. Venía muy pálida, con el cabello más erizado de lo común y los ojos de duende al borde de salir de sus órbitas. Cuando me vio, relajó la expresión.

—¡Edward! —exclamó abatida. Se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. No olía a ella ¡Arg! Le dirigí una disimulada mirada de fastidio a mi amigo Jasper. No lo notó.

—Alice, paga la fianza por favor, después te hago una transferencia… —le susurré al oído. Di un vistazo a mi derecha, ella seguía solitaria y triste. Y agregué— también la de Isabella, por favor… después te explicó.

Se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás y le echó un vistazo.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Fue con quién chocaste? ¡Edward, respóndeme! —exigió.

—Sí, ella me chocó —musité bajito en su oído— pero fue culpa mía. Por favor Alice, te explico cuando salgamos.

Mi hermana se acercó al escritorio del policía, mientras Jasper esperaba en la puerta. El chico que la atendió parecía obnubilado con mi hermana y era obvio, había usado sus mejores encantos para persuadirlo. En menos de cinco minutos ya estuvimos libres y nos entregaron las llaves de ambos coches. Isabella continuó junto a la ventana.

—Señorita se puede ir, también han pagado su fianza —volvió a tierra y abrió los ojos impresionada, recién había notado la presencia de Alice.

—Hola —la saludó cordialmente mi hermana, pero sin esbozar ninguna sonrisa.

—Pero… —espetó confundida y me miró en busca de alguna explicación.

—No te preocupes… yo te metí en esto, es lo que corresponde —la tranquilicé.

—Gracias —respondió nada convencida, pero en verdad lo hizo por Alice.

Partimos los tres, Alice, Jasper y yo. Les expliqué brevemente lo sucedido, omitiendo, por supuesto que lo había hecho con intención. Ellos se fueron en el auto de mi amigo y cuando me aprontaba a subirme al mío, se acercó Isabella, muy seria y con el rostro demacrado, con una leve expresión de dolor.

—Hoy mismo te pagaré por mi fianza… ¿Me puedes dar tu cuenta? —insistió con la voz afilada, mientras anotaba mi nombre en su móvil.

—No es necesario… fue mi culpa —respondí, en tanto abría la puerta del coche.

—¡No! Por favor, Edward —mi nombre en sus labios se oía maravilloso. Me tomó el brazo con ímpetu. Estaba irritada— no quiero deberte nada… —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como un par de cuchillos afilados.

—¡No, Isabella! Fin de la discusión —decreté de inmediato. Vi como su rostro se desfiguró ante mi aseveración.

—No sé qué te crees, Edward —remarcó mi nombre con rabia— pero me conseguiré tu cuenta de todos modos y te devolveré ese dinero —insistió.

—¡Disfruta de la decepción! —me subí al coche y comencé a retroceder, dejando su figura cada vez más lejos de mí.

El lunes siguiente llegué muy temprano. El sábado me junté finalmente con Tanya, tuve que "disculparme" los dos días por no haber llegado el viernes. No estuvo nada mal. En cualquier momento llegaría mi padre para encararme por lo que le había hecho a su "noviecita". Lo esperaba con ansias, quería decirle unas cuántas verdades, pero no llegó en toda la mañana a mi oficina y tampoco me llamó a la suya, y cuando nos reunimos a almorzar no dijo nada, por el contrario, parecía contento ¿Acaso no le había contado?. En parte me desilusioné, creo que en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que sí lo hiciera…

Volví a la oficina, debía revisar el informe de ejecución presupuestaria acumulado a la fecha. Me recliné en el asiento, medio lerdo tras el almuerzo y pedí un café. Mientras llegaba mi tóxico brebaje, porque pedía tres cucharadas de café y cuatro de azúcar, entré a revisar mis finanzas, sólo para ver mis inversiones personales. De paso ingresé a mi cuenta corriente, revisé los cargos y abonos, cuando de repente me encontré con un depósito de mil dólares proveniente de una cuenta con origen desconocido. Era justo el valor de la fianza. Había sido Isabella.

Tomé mi chaqueta, un sobre blanco, cerré el notebook y lo metí en el bolso para llevármelo y trabajar en la casa. El informe, ahora, podía esperar. Cogí mi Lamborghini desde el subterráneo y conduje, casi por instinto, a la casa de ella, pero antes pasé un cajero automático a retirar aquella suma de dinero.

Corría una brisa algo fría, bueno, helada para Los Ángeles. Me devolví al auto para sacar la chaqueta gris marengo. El sol resplandecía en cielo todavía, a pesar de que pronto comenzaría el atardecer. Caminé hacia su casa y observé con detención el jardín de entrada. Era simple y bello, como ella ¡Arg! No debía pensar en Isabella de ese modo, después de todo y aunque no me gustara, era la "novia" de mi padre ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Yo no lo haría con él, es un hombre mayor... ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así? ¡Yo no era mujer! Pero de todos modos, yo que ella no me acostaría con un hombre mayor por muy "encandilante" que éste fuera ¡Uf! Pensaba una idiotez tras otra. Paré de deliberar y caminé hacia la entrada.

Toqué la puerta insistentemente una y otra vez, pero no salió nadie. Rodeé la casa, como un verdadero psicópata, mirando a través de las ventanas. No se veía ningún movimiento ¡No estaba! ¿Qué haría durante el día? ¿Trabajaría o era una mantenida de Carlisle? Sexo y compañía a cambio de dinero… _mmm_, ella no parecía de esas chicas, pero su comportamiento decía lo contrario.

Crucé la calle. Abrí el auto y me senté a esperar ¡Realmente me estaba volviendo loco con esta mujer! Mitad porque era repugnante que estuviese con mi padre y traicionaran a Esme y la otra… no sé porqué.

Busqué el notebook para trabajar, mientras aparecía la muchacha. Se me pasó rápido el tiempo, casi no noté cuando cayó la noche. Miré la hora, eran las nueve. Comencé a analizar las cuentas, cuando se me ocurrió mirar hacia el frente. "Ella" venía llegando, a pie, lo que me hizo suponer que su _autito_ no había quedado bien parado, en cambio al mío no le pasó nada. Dejé el notebook a un lado, tomé el sobre con dinero y corrí tras ella. En tanto ella buscaba las llaves para entrar, la abordé.

—¡Isabella! —grité para que me oyera. Se giró de inmediato y abrió los ojos, impresionada, tanto fue su impacto, que botó la cartera con todo lo que tenía dentro, desparramando a su alrededor: anteojos, lápices, una libreta infantil, llaves, dos estuches y un frasquito que decía Prozac.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —enarcó una ceja, endureciendo la expresión. Se puso en cuclillas para recoger sus cosas. La ayudé, sin dejar de observarla un solo minuto. Tenía la piel tersa y lechosa y los labios rojos como la sangre. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se ruborizó.

—¡Toma! —le pasé ambos estuches.

—Gracias —respondió sin mirarme. Abrió la puerta.

—Vengo a devolverte "esto" —le mostré el sobre.

—¿Qué es eso, Edward? —sus labios carnosos modularon mi nombre y yo, los observé hipnotizados. Eran gorditos y se notaban suaves, besarlos de seguro era como comer un mango maduro, sabroso, húmedo y sensual. Ella esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta. Ya estaba con un pie dentro de la casa.

—El dinero de la fianza —respondí obnubilado, su cuerpo, su rostro… eran el fruto prohibido, pero mientras más me esforzaba por sacarla de mi mente, más la deseaba. Era extraño, nunca me había sucedido.

—¡Edward, es tuyo! No quiero tener ningún compromiso contigo —aunque se escuché estúpido, sus palabras me hirieron en cierto modo.

—No es compromiso, Bella —su boca se abrió levemente, le impresionó como la llamé… y yo no sé porqué lo hice, de esa manera le decía Carlisle, quizás lo había interiorizado inconscientemente. Intenté que pasara desapercibido, no demostrar el clic que había causado el simple modo de mencionarla— yo te metí en eso… fue un estúpido juego de borracho —me disculpé, sonrojándome levemente, porque el rostro me hirvió.

—¿Juego? —Bella enarcó una ceja— ¿Vaya qué excéntrico son tus juegos? Me imagino que se debe a… —no acabó la frase y sonrió.

—¿A qué? —la increpé.

—¡Olvídalo! —respondió.

—No, ¡Dime! Dime lo que sea que pienses de mí —la incité, quería que me lanzara a la cara todas impresiones mías, para ver si con eso se me pasaba el "encantamiento".

—No, olvídalo, no te lo diré… —cuando dijo esto, elevó el mentón levemente sobre mi hombro. Miraba hacia la calle. Giré, era el Mercedes negro de Carlisle. Se estacionó en la entrada y bajó del auto, con una vestimenta casual.

Cuando me vio, unió el entrecejo, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces acá? —exclamó suspicaz, mientras pasaba delante de mí para besarla. Se me revolvieron las tripas y miré para otro lado ¡Puaj! Mi padre rió ante mi actitud.

—Quería saber si tú estabas aquí —mintió, Bella.

—¿Sí? Pero si almorzamos juntos —musitó— y estuve la tarde entera en la oficina.

—Pensé que no estabas… —titubeé muy poco creíble. No se tragó mi respuesta idiota.

—¿Qué necesitas, Edward? —espetó de inmediato.

—Era sobre… el Informe para el lunes —intenté sobreponerme.

—¿Algo va mal? —elevó ambas cejas, medio sarcástico.

—No está la inversión en Asia —mentí.

—¿No, qué extraño? Hoy cuando lo revisé me pareció verla —por fin soltó a su "novia", que la tenía aferrada por la cintura como si fuese una extensión suya.

—¿Me lo puedes mostrar? —Carlisle se incorporó.

—Claro, está en el auto —¡Mentira! Se daría cuenta que esto era una farsa. Hice ademán de devolverme al coche para buscar el notebook.

—Edward —me llamó y yo volteé, deteniéndome— revisémoslo el lunes a primera hora, antes del directorio. Asentí. Tragué saliva aliviado.

—¡Ok! —respondí. Elevé la mano para despedirme. Ellos entraron. Se encendió la luz y por la ventana, observé como él la cogía por la cintura, con ambos brazos, pasándolos detrás de su fina espalda. Ella se empinó y le dio un beso fogoso. Lo envidié.

Cogí mi coche y no seguí mirando por razones obvias, no era masoquista. Me fui con una gran sensación de frustración, pero curiosamente, cada vez que la imagen de ella se empecinaba en aparecer por mi mente, sonreía como un pequeño, era como si en el fondo, supiera que ella sería mía alguna vez.

Llegó el lunes y no me levanté antes, porque el Informe estaba perfectamente bien y no era necesario revisarlo. Mi madre, Alice, Emmett y yo salimos con destino a la oficina, todos éramos accionistas y teníamos participación en la empresa. Allá nos esperarían Carlisle y el asesor legal, Marco. Este último, era quien confeccionaba las actas.

Entramos en la oficina y Ángela había dispuesto para nosotros, un aromático café y unas deliciosas rosquillas. Nos incorporamos en la sala de reuniones, con Carlisle en la cabecera y luego, dirigiendo la presentación. Revisamos las inversiones dentro del país y el extranjero y las grandes utilidades del Holding Cullen. Todos parecían conformes, hasta que nos comunicó su nueva decisión.

—Cómo hemos crecido a pasos agigantados y ahora, nos aprontamos a participar en la banca, he decidido por el bien de la compañía, contratar a un gerente de finanzas que asista al director de finanzas —ni siquiera lo había consultado conmigo ¡Arg!—Edward tendrás un gran apoyo —me interpeló con sus ojos tostados. Enarqué una ceja nada convencido— ella está aquí, se las presentaré en un momento —espetó.

Caminó hacia la puerta doble y abrió una de las partes. Casi me dio un infarto cuando vi entrar a Bella Swan. Definitivamente esta desconocida iba a estar por un buen tiempo en nuestras vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridas lectoras,**

**¡Muchas gracias por visitar mi fic! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Besitos,**

**Karen**

**Cap****ítulo VI**

**Gracias papá… ¡Arg!**

_¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!_

¡Pedazo de idiota! Mi padre se había vuelto loco, definitivamente, estaba para casa de orates, camisa de fuerza, habitaciones acolchadas y ¡Maaaaaaaaás! ¡Imbécil!

Todos quedamos perplejos, todos excepto Marco y mi madre. Carlisle sonrió, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa, digna de una propaganda de pasta dental. Le dirigí una mirada iracunda, pero me ignoró por completo. Tres pares de ojos tostados desorbitados, se cruzaron en el centro de la mesa. Le abrí los ojos un poco más a Alice para ver si respondía con un gesto a mi gran signo de interrogación, pero ella tenía uno mayor dibujado en el rostro.

Bella entró un poco ruborizada, había vuelto a ser la muchacha tímida que nos presentó algún día mi padre y no, la chica osada que me desafió en la autopista. Vestía unos pantalones de estilo clásico, color canela claro, que demarcaban muy bien su derrierre redondito y prominente. Una blusa blanca, con vuelos en el centro que acentuaban más su cuello largo y blanquecino.

—Nuestra nueva gerente de finanzas, me la robé de un prestigioso banco en New York, a regañadientes de su presidente —¿Ella trabajaba en un banco? ¡Jamás lo hubiese imaginado! Y ¿Debe haber tenido un gran puesto en la entidad bancaria? No creo que Carlisle se la haya traído sólo por una calentura, en lo que respectaba a los negocios era muy bueno, y chicas bellas tendría por montones si ese fuese su objetivo— era la subgerente de negocios en esa ciudad —concluyó feliz, era su juguete nuevo. Descaradamente posó sus manos sobre las de ella. Bella pareció incomodarse, estaba del color de un tomate maduro.

La ilusa de mi madre miraba sonriente. Nadie habló. El puntero del cucú marcaba los segundos de manera ruidosa, para nuestro ensordecedor silencio. Carlisle no parecía esperar nuestra aprobación, mantenía una sonrisa seguro. La sangre comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo a una velocidad insospechada a raíz de la ira ¿Por qué no nos había consultado? ¿Cuál era su tenebroso plan? ¿Traspasar las empresas a nombre Isabella? ¿Por qué no las había presentado como su novia antes de presentarle como integrante de nuestra compañía?

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —reclamé, conteniendo la ira e inclinándome hacia delante. Mi padre giró su rostro, y clavó sus ojos con una expresión despectiva en el rostro, de un modo que jamás lo había visto hacerlo, últimamente lo desconocía y mucho.

—¿Cuál es tu argumento, Edward? —enarcó una ceja, claramente molesto.

—Deberías habernos consultado… después de todo también tenemos participación en la compañía, un porcentaje nada despreciable entre los tres… te lo recuerdo ¡Veinte por ciento!

Mi padre inspiró profundo, como agobiado ¡Cara dura!

—¿Desde cuándo debo tomarles el parecer por respirar? —ironizó, desagradablemente— que yo sepa quienes hemos dirigido siempre esta empresa somos tu madre y yo —rebatió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste ¡Con mi madre! Y ahora corriste con colores propios —Bella estaba sentada en la silla, con el mentón en alto, pero claramente incómoda ¡Ella también era una descarada!

—No sabes de qué hablas, Edward, tu madre está al tanto y aceptó sin problemas, también cree que te falta un apoyo. Trabajas demasiado y esa carga laboral irá en aumento porque nuestra proyección de crecimiento es indefinida.

—Mamá, ¿lo sabías? —miré a Esme en busca de una explicación. Ella asintió ¡Arg! Ahora si que estaba enojado ¡Mi madre hacía un verdadero papel de idiota al cubo! Miré a mi padre, furioso. Sentía la cara hirviendo y empecé a balbucear improperios, pero el resto no lo notó. No soporté más esta farsa, me puse de pie, cogí mis carpetas y salí de la sala de reuniones, empujando bruscamente la puerta antes de salir.

Nada en el mundo me importaba excepto el hecho de que mi padre era un sin vergüenza. Caminé rápidamente hacia la terraza para tomar un poco de aire. El día resplandecía con un cielo celeste bellísimo, sin embargo, había una brisa tibia que soplaba en la terraza. Pude enfriar la cabeza. Intenté encender un cigarrillo, y no sé si la rabia afectaba el pulso, pero mi mano temblorosa más el viento jugaban en contra para unir el fuego al tabaco ¡Arg! ¿Qué ni siquiera me iba a poder fumar un cigarro en paz? Un subidón de rabia me invadió nuevamente.

—Edward —mi hermana me llamó con cautela. Volteé más tranquilo, ella tenía una suerte de sedante a la vena para mí.

—¿Sabías algo de esto? —pregunté un tanto increpador.

—Nada Edward, me tomó tan de sorpresa como a ti… —torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué le pasa a Carlisle? Hace una estupidez tras otra ¡Cómo se le ocurre meter a su _amante_ en la compañía? ¡Y más encima con la aprobación de mi madre! ¡Arg! —miré a Alice desesperado.

—Edward… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —insistió.

—Dime —el tono inquisidor de su voz me alertó a su pregunta.

—Ella te gusta ¿cierto? —clavó sus ojos tostados en los míos ¡Quedé paralizado! Pero igualmente intenté defenderme.

—¡No, Alice! ¿Qué… qué mierda estás diciendo? —di media vuelta, no podía mirarla a los ojos, sino se daría cuenta de inmediato que mentía, pero pronto me giré hacia ella, nuevamente.

—¡Claro! —sonrió irónica, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es sólo… es sólo que encuentro que Carlisle y esa chica son unos descarados —refuté, desordenando mi pelo aún más.

—¡Edward! —me interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué? —contesté un poco irritado, abriendo las manos ya agobiado ¿Por qué se reía esta vez?

—¡Déjate el pelo en paz! Pareces un bufón… ¡Mírate! —exclamó entretenida. Me giré hacia la derecha para ver mi reflejo en los ventanales ¡Efectivamente! Tenía el cabello disparado para todos lados, semejante a un sombrero de bufón. Me empecé a bajar el pelo, pero fue peor. Mi hermana soltó una carcajada.

—Y después dices que esa chica no te gusta ¡Te tiene con los pelos de punta, literalmente! —volvió a reír sonoramente. Hice una mueca ridícula, remedándola, pero ella rió más. Se calmó y habló con voz pausada— no es tan malo, Edward, no parece una mala chica —me guiñó un ojo— mi instinto no falla —sugería algo más con ese "mi instinto no me falla". Apreté los dientes y sonreí, en tanto Alice volvía a entrar.

Inspiré profundo y saqué nuevamente un cigarro, pero esta vez lo pude encender al primer intento ¿Acaso debería acostumbrarme a verla todos los días? Quizás en eso no tendría problemas, pero ¿verla con él todos los días? Y si les bajaba un ataque _ansiedad_ en la oficina y me encontraba con ellos haciéndolo ¡Puaj! Sale, sale, sale imagen de mi mente…

Al día siguiente llegué muy temprano, un poco antes de las ocho. En el camino pasé por unas rosquillas y un café Starbucks, aromático y gigante para despertar de mi agotadora noche con Tanya. Lo bueno fue que me sirvió para descargar tensiones y amanecer renovado. Esta mañana podía sonreír tranquilamente, sin altibajos en mi ánimo.

Caminé directo a mi oficina, Carlisle aún no llegaba, sin embargo, de la oficina contigua se oían algunos murmullos, era Ángela ayudando a Isabella a instalarse. Tuve curiosidad por mirar, pero pronto me detuve _in situ_ ¿Con qué excusa llegaría a esa oficina? Con un "¡Hola, bienvenida!" Después de que me había parado sin excusa cuando la anunciaron como gerente de finanzas.

De pronto me sentí ahogado, un tanto confuso, por una estúpida razón mi corazón latía a un ritmo extraño ¿Tendría taquicardia? ¿Quizás por el café? Pero si siempre bebía tanto como para diez personas. Raro, no le hice caso y me encerré en la oficina. Pasé la mañana entera trabajando en nuestro nuevo mercado: Sudamérica, comenzaríamos en Brasil.

Debía completar un informe para Carlisle, finalmente era él quien decidía ¡Había quedado en claro el día de ayer! Seguí entre números y acciones. La sensación extraña en mi pecho ya se había disipado, me sentía relativamente tranquilo.

Intenté concentrarme en mis _tareas_ del día, y al final de la tarde ya lo había logrado. Sí, todo iba en relativa normalidad hasta oí unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

–¡Adelante! –alcé un poco la voz para que me oyeran. No contestaron de inmediato, sólo entraron. Continué con los ojos en mi notebook, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo noté una silueta esbelta que esperaba de pie frente a mi escritorio. Traté de no perturbare, pero era tarde. La miré con odio.

–¿Qué quieres? –fui grosero.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó respetuosamente, obligándome a bajar las revoluciones.

–¡Claro! –respondí indiferente. "Ella es una intrusa, una intrusa trepadora…", intenté convencerme para no sucumbir a sus sexies encantos.

Se sentó frente a mí, cruzando las piernas de ese modo que me enloquecía. Parecía decidida, algo venía a decirme… Eché otro vistazo a su cuerpo. Llevaba una pollera negra ajustada que demarcaba insinuantemente sus caderas redondas y el pliegue del nacimiento de sus piernas, y por arriba ¡Uf! la prenda nacía debajo de sus pechos hasta un par de dedos sobre las rodillas. Encima una blusa blanca corriente, pero ese traje que atrapaba sus curvas, ¡Oh, por favor! Me tenía absolutamente desconcentrado. Podía imaginarme navegando en medio de sus piernas tonificadas y sensuales, besando sus pechos y abrazando su cintura.

–¡Edward! –alzó la voz y desperté de mi sueño de lujuria– ¡Edward! ¿Me estás escuchando?

–¡Claro! –le respondí, intentando pasar inadvertido. Me enderecé en el asiento, mientras ella sonreía negando con la cabeza.

¡Oh, no! Necesitaba una ducha fría ¡Urgente! Podía sentir el exceso de calor que emanaba mi cuerpo. Por un momento pensé en ir a _refrescarme_ al baño, pedirle que me diera unos segundos, pero cuando tenía intenciones de ponerme de pie, un vistazo rápido hacia mi parte baja me detuvo ¡Stop, idiota! No te puedes parar, no con tu _amiguito_ medio erguido. Ella nunca más en la vida dejaría de burlarse, ya la conocía en su faceta _amenazante_. Me quedé quieto y disimuladamente bajé la mano derecha para pegarme un pequeño _chirlito_, era el único modo de acelerar el proceso de retracción en su presencia… la segunda, sería tomarla con fuerza, besarla y hacerla mía sobre el escritorio… ¡Imbécil! Esas imágenes en tu mente están siendo contraproducentes, no están ayudando en nada a disminuir tu erección… y por otro lado, jamás había cogido a una mujer por la fuerza, no de esa manera al menos, sólo lo hacía a petición de la interesada.

–¡Si no me escucharás, me voy! No perderé mi tiempo contigo… –amenazó roja de ira. Si supiera en que pensaba… no se disgustaría tanto. Traté de enfriar mi mente y concentrarme en lo que decía. Sus labios carnosos, rojos e insinuantes, se movían rápidamente– no quiero pasarme la vida discutiendo contigo, somos un equipo y si queremos que las cosas funcionen bien, debemos comenzar a comunicarnos… de buena manera –agregó muy seria.

–Pienso lo mismo –respondí como un idiota hipnotizado por aquella mujer.

–Es lo mejor, Edward, no es una situación fácil para nadie –continuó.

–Lo sé, pero ¿te puedo pedir algo? –hablé atropelladamente, pero fue una petición por mi instinto de sobrevivencia.

–Por supuesto –sonrió levemente.

–Nada de _demostraciones_ de amor con mi padre aquí en la oficina –puse cara de asco, no pude evitarlo. Ella lo captó y torció sus labios en la más linda sonrisa que había visto en mi vida.

–Claro, prometido –se puso de pie satisfecha y antes de coger la puerta para salir se giró algo indecisa, pero lo hizo al fin– si que eres un niño _mimado_, Edward.

–Acabamos de sellar la paz y ya me estás atacando –sonreí un poco pagado de mí mismo, algo en su mirada, me retribuía la atracción que yo sentía por ella.

–No es un ataque… es más bien un cumplido –sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

¿Un cumplido? ¿Qué tipo de cumplido era ese? ¡Ninguno! Pero de igual modo no me importó, ella parecía decidida a tomarse las cosas en serio y bueno, prometió omitir las escenas de _cariño_ entre mi padre y ella. Eso me hizo inmensamente feliz.

La próxima semana mi padre tendría que viajar a Río de Janeiro a cerrar uno de los negocios e iría junto a Bella ¡Arg! ¿Era necesario llevarla consigo como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo? ¡Puaj! El viejo parecía más prendido de ella que Isabella de él ¡Viejo verde! Porque no iba con su amiguito y cómplice Marco, él le sería de más utilidad. No podía hacer nada contra eso, no tenía más opción que tragarme toda esa basura, después de todo el próximo martes partirían. Esa idea me tuvo de mal genio todo el bendito fin de semana… sería como una luna de miel anticipada ¡Puaj!

El lunes siguiente, un día antes de su viaje, mi padre me llamó a su oficina. Llegué de mala gana, últimamente no quería nada con él, me causaba repulsión. Golpeé sin precaución porque entré de inmediato, estaba reclinado en su gran asiento de cuero y se enderezó cuando aparecí frente a él.

–¡Siéntate hijo! –su actitud era extraña, tuve la impresión de que estaba incómodo, algo lo perturbaba y ¡Mucho! Sonreí, fuera lo que fuera me hacía sentir mejor, después de todo él no era inmune a lo que ocurría en la vida. Le hice caso y tomé asiento.

–¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? –mi voz se oía áspera cuando me dirigía a él.

Inspiró profundo y se puso de pie.

–Llegó un rumor a mis oídos y quiero saber si es cierto… –clavó sus ojos tostados en los míos.

–¿Qué? –contesté sin ganas, mientras me distraía en mirar el paisaje. Se demoró en hablar –¡Dime! –insistí.

–Es sobre Esme…

–¿Qué pasa con mi madre? –apreté la mandíbula de inmediato. Detestaba que se refiriera a ella como si continuara siendo su señora ¡Ya no eran nada! Él lo había decidido de ese modo.

Se volteó hacia mí, con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas de impotencia, sin embargo, se contuvo.

–¿Es cierto que sale con Aro? El millonario excéntrico _ese_ con inversiones en el Medio Oriente –tenía la expresión del rostro tirante.

–¿En serio? –enarqué una ceja divertido.

–No encuentro la gracia en todo esto, Edward –me reprimió. Solté una carcajada irónica.

–¡Ah, no! Yo lo encuentro fenomenal, un padrastro petrolero… ¡No está nada mal! –esbocé una sonrisa de venganza. Casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

–¡Por supuesto que no! No es bien visto en la sociedad –continuó.

–¡Cínico! –lo increpé.

–¿De qué hablas? –espetó incrédulo.

–Acaso sólo tú puedes andarte paseando por ahí con tu _amante_ veintitantos años menor y mi madre no tiene derecho a rehacer su vida ¡Ahora mismo iré y la felicitaré! –escupí iracundo.

–Actúas como un niño, Edward –me recriminó enojado.

–Quizás… –contesté.

–No se puede hablar contigo –dijo entre dientes, rojo de ira.

–No si te comportas como un desgraciado –escupí.

–¡Sal de aquí, Edward! –me echó de su oficina. Esta actitud en él se me estaba haciendo habitual. Salí y di un portazo tan sólo para fastidiarlo.

Nos juntamos a almorzar con Alice y le conté el nuevo rumor de mi padre, rompió a reír, parecía tan divertida como yo.

–¿Sabes si es cierto? –pregunté, pidiendo por favor que fuera verdad, me encantaría ver la cara de mi padre cuando lo confirmara.

–No lo sé, pero nuestra madre esta última semana ha estado "radiante", muy contenta, quizás sea cierto ¡Espero! Seré la primera en felicitarla.

–Y yo iré detrás de ti –confirmé divertido.

Volvimos a la oficina y continué trabajando la tarde entera. Al finalizar el día revisé mi correo como de costumbre y me encontré, entre otros, con un correo de **Carlisle**, asunto: **viaje (urgente).**

Pinché y se desplegó de inmediato un breve mail.

"_Mañana debes estar a las cinco de la madrugada __en el aeropuerto. No podré ir a Brasil, así que tú irás con Isabella (compórtate, recuerda que vas en representación de la empresa)._

_Saludos,_

_Carlisle_"

Le eché un segundo vistazo para convencerme ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Ja! Se les había aguado la luna de miel ¡Yujuuuuu! Y yo iría junto a ella. Sonreí perversamente. Cerré el notebook y corrí a casa a empacar mis cosas para mañana en la madrugada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Muchas gracias por visitar mi fics. Espero que este también les guste!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo VII**

**Compañeros de viaje**

Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las diez de la noche. Subí las escaleras corriendo, de dos escalones a la vez. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación estrepitosamente, corrí al _walk in closet_ y saqué una de las maletas. La acomodé sobre la cama y comencé a abrir cajones y puertas desesperadamente, sacando ropa: calcetines, calzoncillos, camisas, zapatos, corbatas, y ropa informal ¿Por qué no? ¡Iba a Brasil con la mujer más deliciosa del universo! Como no existiría una instancia en que pudiéramos _distraernos_. Sonreí ante mis imágenes lujuriosas. Aparte, saqué un par de trajes formales.

La maleta estaba a tope, parecía un sándwich desbordante de lechuga ¡Esto no cerraría! Comencé a sacar todo ¡Arg! Inspiré menos hondo, estaba un poco ansioso ¡Estas cosas no eran normales en mí! Pero, la noticia había sido tan maravillosamente fortuita que no tuve más tiempo que llegar a casa y empacar para mañana. Ahora sí logré una torre de ropa relativamente decente.

Fui a mi velador en busca del pasaporte, abrí, hurgueteé, pero no estaba. Volví a revisar… ¡Nada! Pasé por arriba de la cama hacia la otra mesa de noche, tiré el cajón al suelo y comencé a buscar, con la adrenalina buceando por mis venas. Mi _Black Berry_ sonó insistentemente, lo obvié, sin embargo, mi pierna vibró de nuevo ¿Quién sería tan inoportuno? Lo saqué del bolsillo y lo lancé sobre la alfombra.

—_¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _—grité para que Esme me oyera.

Fui a la cómoda ubicada en frente de mi cama. Moví las prendas interiores de un lado a otro, a punto de desestabilizar mi ánimo. Tiré las cajoneras al suelo, mientras buscaba incrédulo de que me pasara esto, ahora ¡No ahora, no! Si no lo encontraba estaría obligado a avisarle a Carlisle y el iría con Bella ¡Arg!

—_¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ —volví a gritar. De repente se acercó Esme con los ojos tostados desorbitados a tope.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —me observó asustada.

—¿Dónde está mi pasaporte? —insistí frenético.

—¿Qué sé yo, hijo? —respondió más tranquila.

—¡Lo necesito urgente! Mañana viajo a primera hora… —seguí tirando la ropa al suelo.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Edward? —apareció Alice en el umbral de la puerta.

—No encuentro mi pasaporte ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor! —le supliqué. Ella caminó hacia la ropa tirada en el suelo, se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar. De repente ¡Paf!

—¡Aquí está! —me miró con una sonrisa perversa torcida.

—¿Dónde estaba? —me tiré de barriga a coger mis documentos de las manos de mi hermana y sus ojos se encendieron de malicia.

—En esto… —inmediatamente cogió una caja de preservativos. Mi madre se giró_ in situ_ y sonrió también. Mi cara hirvió de vergüenza. No dije nada más, mi madre y mi hermana soltaron unas carcajaditas cómplices. Se pusieron de pie para alistarse a salir de la habitación. Esme se volteó a mirarme.

—¿Vas a Brasil con Isabella? —sus ojos se enternecieron. Asentí, confundido ¿Ella ya sabía? ¿Acaso no había sido cambio de planes de último minuto?

—¿Ya sabías? —consulté confundido. Ella iba a responder, pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente ¡Arg! Me arrastré por el suelo para cogerlo. Esme se fue.

—¿Alo? —contesté irritado.

—¡Edward! —conocía esa voz cantarina.

—Tanya —¡Uf! Si hubiese mirado antes quien llamaba, no habría contestado… había quedado de ir a visitarla.

—Te estoy esperando —inmediatamente sensualizó su voz ¡Uy, uy! Esta vez no me perdonaría…

—¡Uf! Tanya, lo siento pero no podré ir… —musité, mientras me sacaba la ropa para darme una ducha, estaba sucio y cansado.

—¡Tengo la mesa puesta! —exclamó molesta, pero intentando contenerse.

—De verdad ¡lo siento! Recién me avisaron que viajo a primera hora a Brasil, mi padre no podrá ir, entonces debo ir yo —afirmé, en tanto abría el grifo de la ducha. El baño se comenzó a llenar de vapor.

—¡Me podrías haber avisado! —gruñó por el auricular.

—Disculpa, ¿para otro día…? —insistí con un pie en la tina.

—¡Ándate a la mierda, Edward! —_tuuut, tuuut, tuuut_. Cortó. Sonreí, nada me importaba en este minuto. Mañana me iría con _ella_, lejos y sin intervenciones de algún entrometido.

Mojé bastante mi cabello y luego, puse shampoo sobre mis manos, para esparcir el líquido espeso sobre el pelo. Cogí el jabón, lo humedecí bien y comencé a refregarlo por mi cuerpo. Al final de la tina descansaba una esponja, mi madre insistía en comprar y yo, insistía en no usarla, "eso lo usan las mujeres mamá", le repetí una y otra vez, pero ella continuaba comprándolas. A Emmett le pasaba lo mismo.

Me dio un último chapuzón bajo la regadera y corrí las puertas para coger la toalla y secarme. Bajé aún con los pies húmedos y limpié el vapor del espejo para observarme. Tenía la barba creciente, pero mañana no alcanzaría a afeitarla, a duras penas despertaría. Salí a recorrer mi habitación con la toalla húmeda amarrada a la cintura. De repente apareció Emmett.

—Supe que te ibas de viaje con la _querida_ de papá —ironizó, soltando una risotada.

—_¡Shhht!_ —puse el dedo índice en mi boca para que bajara el volumen de la voz— puede escuchar Esme.

—¡Qué importa! Ya encontró consuelo... —me giré de inmediato con una ceja erguida y una sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces ¿Es verdad? —pregunté con la esperanza que así fuera.

—Eso me dijo el viejo —contestó mientras cogía mi caja de preservativos— ¿son buenos éstos? —se distrajo de inmediato ¡Arg! Asentí— hay algunas que se quejan que sufren de alergias y cosas raras —continuó, era evidente que el tema de los preservativos era muchísimo más importante en su vida.

—Pero esos son _hipoalergénicos_ —remarqué está última palabra y él, sonrió entusiasmado.

—¿Entonces fue Carlisle quien te lo contó? —espeté en espera de una respuesta coherente. Asintió.

—¿Me das un par para probarlos esta noche? —continuó Emmett ¡Caso perdido! Mi hermano tenía sólo sexo en la cabeza.

—¡Llévate la caja! —gruñí, mientras me colocaba la parte de abajo del pijama a rayas.

—Gracias… —musitó feliz y salió de la habitación ¿mirando las contraindicaciones? ¡Qué idiota!

Bajé la maleta y la puse sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro del dormitorio. Cerré la puerta de mi pieza, programé la alarma del móvil a las tres y media y encendí el televisor para ver la _Champions League_. Sin darme cuenta me dormí.

_**¡Titititititit!**_

Oí el despertador y desperté de un salto. Caminé medio somnoliento hacia el baño. Con los ojos cerrados aún, abrí la regadera y recién cuando el agua comenzó a descender por mi espalda, desperté. Salí rápidamente, me vestí, cogí mi maleta y el bendito ¡Pasaporte! El chofer de Esme me llevó al aeropuerto. Llegué a las cuatro y media. Bella aún no aparecía, me puse ansioso ¿Se habría quedado dormida? ¡Con mi padre! ¡Arg! Miré el horario de los vuelos, un cuarto para las cinco era el último llamado a embarcar. Cogí mi _Black Berry_ para llamarla, pero no fue necesario, apareció distraída por la mampara de vidrio. Venía seria, miraba a todos lados, hasta que le hice una seña con las manos. Se acercó confundida.

—¿Y Carlisle? —preguntó molesta.

—No podrá venir. Me mandó un correo a última hora pidiéndome que viniera yo en su lugar —se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca en una mueca de enojo.

—Gracias… —sonreí fingido, pero era evidente mi desilusión— creí que desde nuestra conversación del otro día tendríamos una relación más llevadera.

—Perdona Edward, no es eso —intentó disculparse— pero al menos debió haberme avisado —mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos chocolates se apagaron. Quedé mudo, no quise seguir hablando, me sentí un perfecto imbécil.

Por fin embarcamos. Llegamos a nuestros asientos de primera clase, reclinables, anchos, muy cómodos, casi podrían dormir dos en uno. Se sentó hacia la ventana, cogió su Ipod, conectándolo a los oídos, ignorándome por completo. Despegamos. Saqué mi notebook y comencé a trabajar en las inversiones. Bella cogió un libro que parecía muy insinuante "Zonas Húmedas", intenté fingir que no observaba qué leía. Pasado un par de horas comenzó a cabecear de sueño. Cuando se dio cuenta reclinó su asiento a tope y se puso un antifaz para tapar la luz. Estuvo inconciente en menos de diez minutos, entreabrió sus exquisitos labios cereza, y se ovilló hacia mi lado, elevando sus caderas hacia el techo, dándole una perfecta silueta de guitarra ¡_De…li…cio…sa_! La quedé mirando bastantes horas, tratando de dilucidar las marañas de sus pensamientos y motivaciones ¿Qué la llevaría a estar con un hombre como mi padre? ¿Dinero? _Mmmmm_, parecía no ser la razón, después de todo le iba bastante bien en su vida laboral, sin necesidad de apoyo. Fueron tantas las alternativas que barajé que finalmente me venció el sueño. Dormimos el largo viaje, cada uno en su mundo.

"_**Estimados pasajeros estamos prontos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto Antonio Carlos Jobim de Río de Janeiro. La tempera actual es de 16 grados **__**celsius , con una humedad promedio de 62% …"**_

Desperté con la voz por altoparlante. Miré hacia mi derecha, ella estaba despierta y nuevamente conectada a sus audífonos. Enderecé el asiento. Bella miraba por la ventana. El avión comenzó a aterrizar y de inmediato los vidrios de las ventanillas se empañaron… ¡Uf, la humedad! Verdad que me habían advertido. Cuando había visitado este país, anteriormente, tenía sólo nueve años y escasamente recordaba las playas.

Cogimos nuestros bolsos de manos y salimos por la manga. La auxiliar de vuelo que estaba en la puerta, una rubia voluptuosa y muy sensual, al pasar por su lado me dio un pequeño papelito doblado. Sonreí. Bella no lo notó.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó huraña.

—Nada que te importe —fui indiferente.

Caminamos al mismo ritmo, pasamos por las maletas y luego, salimos al _hall_. Una multitud de gente esperaba con cartelitos en las manos para transportar pasajeros. Reconocí de inmediato el nuestro. Por supuesto no traía ningún cartel y vestía formalmente.

—¡Bienvenidos a Brasil! —saludó correctamente y nos condujo hacia un Mercedes negro. Acomodó las maletas y nos fuimos de inmediato.

Era de noche y la luna brillaba inmensa en medio del oscuro cielo. Bella observaba por la ventana y yo a ella, pero disimuladamente. Tras media hora de tráfico infernal llegamos al hotel frente a la playa de Leblon.

La humedad, cuando bajamos, me estaba asando vivo, sentí la ropa mojada, muy pegada a mi cuerpo. Miré a mi acompañante y noté que tenía unas gotitas de sudor en la nariz ¡Uy, uy, uy! Se veía aún más sexy. Caminamos a la recepción y después de registrarnos nos entregaron las tarjetas para abrir las puertas. Ella tenía la habitación 201 y yo, la 203. El botón nos condujo hacia nuestros cuartos.

Entré a la habitación, estaba inquieto. Desempaqué y me recosté sobre la cama. Metí la mano al bolsillo, y al final de éste, noté el papelito arrugado.

_**Hotel Ipanema. 10.30 horas. Te espero**__** en el hall**_

Volví a cerrar el papel, pero lo introduje en mi billetera en caso de necesitarlo. Me di una ducha y salí esperanzado en ir a buscar a Isabella para cenar. Toqué su puerta sutilmente.

—Hola —sonreí como estúpido— quería saber si cenaríamos juntos… —tragué saliva nervioso ¡Arg! Esto no me pasaba regularmente. Espere expectante.

—_Mmmm_, lo siento Edward, no tengo hambre —estiró sus labios en una sonrisa falsa. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca y tenía el cabello mojado ¡Quería quedarme ahí, con ella! Su respuesta fue como un portazo en la cara.

—Pero… segura… creo que la gastronomía es buena… aquí en… Brasil —le indiqué el piso de abajo, intentando convencerla. Negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, quizás otro día —esto si que fue una asquerosa bofetada. Su respuesta hirió mi orgullo viril profundamente, nunca me habían rechazado de esta manera tan brutal. Lucubré maneras de persuadirla, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena. Finalmente desistí, aunque todavía tenía hambre y además estaba _picado_.

Hirviendo de ira, con la cola entre las piernas, bajé al elegante comedor minimalista del primer piso, pero cuando llegué abajo, en vez de quedarme a comer decidí que era mejor opción irme al bar, no me vendría mal un poco de alcohol para pasar este trago amargo. Me acomodé en la barra del bar, que daba hacia la calle frente al mar. Pedí un whisky, no era para menos…

Mi mente se distrajo de inmediato cuando un par de chicas, bastante bien dotadas de pechos y caderas prominentes, pequeñas cinturas y _derrièrrès_ "hechos a mano", pieles canela, expresivos ojos oliváceos y exóticas y sensuales sonrisas, se sentaron al frente mío. Sonreían divertidas y la de los aretes largos me llamó con el dedo. Me acerqué a ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba distracción.

La de los aretes hablaba español chapoteado, en cambio su _amiga_, un poco de inglés. Intentamos entendernos en ambas lenguas, porque en verdad yo de portugués no sabía nada, pero nada de nada. Ellas bebían vino blanco y yo continué con mis whiskys. Bueno, finalmente, la conversación era un mero tanteo para averiguar si estaría dispuesto a hacer un trío. Sonreí, no era mala idea, en lo único que topaba era que mañana tenía que madrugar para la reunión con los brasileros.

Nuestra negociación iba viento en popa cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi pasar una silueta conocida, volteé a mirar derechamente. Isabella iba de salida. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, unos pantalones negros satinados, que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas esbeltas y largas, y para arriba una sensual blusa platinada, tacones y una cartera color plata. Me quedé observando con un nudo en el estómago. Esperó en el _hall_, algo inquieta, y luego un auto pasó por ella. Me levanté como un resorte del asiento y prácticamente corrí a la recepción. Toqué el timbre del mesón.

–¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, señor? –sonrió una hermosa muchacha pelirroja.

–Disculpe ¿Usted sabe dónde fue la señorita que acaba de salir? –negó con la cabeza ¡Arg! ¡Más impotencia! ¿A quién conocería ella por estos lugares? Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre muy aceleradamente y me sentí como un toro cegado con un solo objetivo: _**tenerla**_.

Volví donde las _amigas_ con la adrenalina navegando por mis venas. Esperaban sonrientes, sin embargo, una de ellas estaba demasiado ebria como para _concretar_. La de los aretes continuaba en pie firme para cumplir su ofrecimiento. Pedí otro trago, y más tarde otro más. Bella había salido a las diez y ya eran la una y media. Mi mundo daba vueltas, pero no tanto para la cantidad de whiskys que había bebido. No podría responder a mis _amigas_, no cansado, ebrio e irritado. Las diosas garotas se marcharon y yo me quedé expectante al regreso de _ella_. Hoy me oiría, sí o sí.

Me senté frente al _hall_ de entrada. A las dos y cuarto la vi entrar por la mampara. Caminaba bastante erguida y no miró nunca hacia donde estaba yo. Subió por el ascensor y yo corrí a las escaleras. Se disponía a abrir su habitación cuando la intercepté con la lengua algo traposa.

–¿Dónde andabas? –la increpé, celoso… muy estúpidamente celoso. Afirmé la puerta para que no la cerrara. Abrió sus ojos chocolates de par en par.

–Anda a dormir, Edward, estás ebrio y mañana tenemos la reunión a las ocho en punto –me dio un leve empujoncito, pero no me moví. Finalmente ella se rindió y me abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Observé sus labios carnosos, el _gloss_ se la había ido de los labios ¿Acaso la habrían besado? ¡Arg!

–No deberías salir así sin más –musité disgustado.

–¡Ah, no! –me desafió, enarcando una de sus cejas castañas– ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? –se burló con una risita infame. Apreté los labios, impotente.

–No se supone que eres la _novia_ de Carlisle –dije con rabia.

–¿Acaso tu eres el _cotilla_ de tu padre? –me desafió, mientras se sacaba los tacones. La miré con odio, esto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

–Eres, eres, eres una… –balbuceé iracundo, graso error, el alcohol me hacía actuar impulsivamente, pero estaba herido muy herido. Se giró enfurecida, roja de ira y se acercó a mí, increpándome.

–¡Completa la frase! –ordenó.

–Olvídalo… –intenté retractarme. No alcancé a decir nada más porque la borrachera se me quitó de un momento a otro, con una tremenda bofetada filosa, que me dio vuelta la cara.

–¿Qué te has imaginado niño estúpido? –me gritó con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Podía sentir su mano marcada en mi cara. Tenía una especie de nudo en el estómago, me volteé para salir. Ella continuaba mirándome de una manera extraña. Tragué saliva y di dos pasos hacia la puerta ¡No más, esto se acabó! Me giré y caminé hacia ella decididamente. No le di tiempo para nada, cogí su pequeño rostro en una de mis manos y la besé con ansias, pasión y deseo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A todas!**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y comentarlo con tanto entusiasmo!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Del odio…**

Por un breve momento pude experimentar como sus sensuales y dulces labios se abrían para mí, disfrutando de esa deliciosa lengua, viscosa, húmeda y sensual, sin embargo, no alcancé a más, porque con un golpe me apartó de su rostro, cruzando su mano derecha entre nosotros, empujándome la frente hacia atrás.

—¡Córrete, estúpido! —gruñó, mientras hacía fuerza para apartarme. La solté, pero una sonrisa socarrona se adueñó de mi rostro, fue inevitable. Mordí la parte de adentro de mi boca, en una mueca nerviosa.

—¿Te gustó, cierto? —elevé la comisura de los labios aún más, podía ver en sus ojos chocolates como la consumía el deseo tanto como a mí, había aprendido a reconocer esa mirada en las mujeres… ¿O en su caso sería rabia? _Mm… mm_, no lo creo… lo descarté de inmediato, su lengua había respondido casi por instinto, sin embargo, un segundo después de que el beso se hubo concretado, de seguro los sentimientos de culpa se le vinieron a la cabeza y me apartó.

—¡Sale de mi habitación, idiota! —me gritó muy enfadada. Enarqué una ceja, irónico y me fui de su cuarto. Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta tras de mí las manos me comenzaron a sudar e incluso podía oír mi corazón de lo rápido y sonoro que brincaba ¡Oh, por favor! Jamás me había sucedido algo así con alguien… esto era raro, ¡Rarísimo!, esta mujer tenía _un no se qué_ diferente a todo el grupo de féminas que deambulaban por ahí. Quizás era su aroma, esa sensualidad a flor de piel de la cual parecía inconciente, un poco de aquella bipolaridad que la caracterizaba o… ¡Qué se yo! Con suerte podía identificar mis propios sentimientos y en este mismísimo momento no lo estaba logrando ¡Arg!

Dejé mi ropa desparramada sobre uno de los sofás y así, como había venido al mundo, me dormí, sólo contaba con un poco más de un par de horas para dormir.

_**¡Titititititititit!**__**¡Titititititit!**_

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya había que despertar! Y se me partía el cráneo ahora mismo, pero la reunión con los inversionistas no podía esperar, sino, de seguro me cambiarían de cargo en la empresa, y con lo poco considerado que andaba mi padre este último tiempo, no me cabía duda alguna. Caminé sonámbulo hacia la regadera. Me di una ducha corta, sin embargo, estuve cerca de quince minutos rasurándome. Con la rapidez del viaje había olvidado la crema de afeitar y tuve que echar mano a lo más cercano: jabón líquido.

En un principio sólo sentí más áspera la máquina, pero cuando me quité la espuma ¡tenía la piel horriblemente irritada! Sobre todo bajo el mentón y el cuello. Cientos de puntitos de sangre como cabezas de alfiler se asomaron por los poros… ¡Arg! Cogí el perfume y me empapé la cara de éste ¡Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeerda! ¡Qué dolor! Me di unos golpecitos, que se volvieron verdaderas bofetadas, pero era la única manera de aliviar el ardor. Salí.

Me encontré con ella en el _hall_ del hotel, nos pasarían a buscar un cuarto para las ocho. Estaba de pie con un hermoso vestido rojo —a ella todo le sentaba de maravilla—, cruzado por un cinturón negro ancho y tacones en el mismo tono. En sus labios lucía un tenue _gloss_ transparente y los ojos se los había maquillado con rimel, delineándolos por los bordes almendrados de sus ojos chocolates. Me calcinó con la mirada.

—Hola —le susurré al oído, sólo para fastidiarla.

—¡Puaj! Hueles a alcohol con enjuague bucal —puso cara de asco para molestarme, pero no lo logró. De repente se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Su mirada se clavó en mi cuello— ¡Qué diantre te ha pasado, Edward! —exclamó entretenidísima— ¿Te lastimó una _gata _en celos o qué? —soltó una carcajada infame. Ahora sí me había picado.

—Sí, una gata en celos me arañó anoche para que saliera de su habitación —curvé los labios en una sonrisa perversa, sin mostrar un ápice de debilidad. Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y se le acabó la sonrisa de la cara.

—¡Idiota! —respondió irritada. Reí.

—De todos modos sólo depende de "La gatita" recibirme o no… —murmuré a propósito para enfadarla aún más. Me pisó el pie con el tacón aguja.

—¡Auch! —reclamé, ella esbozó una risita nuevamente.

—Señores, su carro —se nos acercó un hombre de piel canela oscura, para acompañarnos. Dejé que ella pasara primero, mientras sostuve la puerta en todo momento hasta que entró en el coche con tranquilidad. Sus ojos castaños no se despegaron de los míos. Quedamos encerrados en la misma cabina por un cuarto de hora más o menos. Ella expelía unas sustancias invisibles que me enloquecían. La miré de reojo, sonreía. No dije nada, en realidad no parecía muy molesta.

Llegamos a un edificio antiguo en el centro de Ipanema. Descendimos a un subterráneo y el chofer, sonriente y cordial, nos acompañó hasta el quinto piso. En cuanto pisamos aquel lugar un hombre de mediana edad, trigueño y fibroso, nos dio la bienvenida. Era Fabricio el dueño de la compañía.

—¡Bienvenidos! —le estrechó la mano a Bella y luego a mí— ¿Bella y Edward, cierto? —balbuceó en perfecto español— recién hablé con Carlisle y me explicó que ustedes eran el equipo de finanzas ¡Veamos que nos traen! —nos señaló una amplia sala de reuniones, con una gran mesa de caoba en el centro y sillones de cueros que la rodeaban. Un proyector y los respectivos notebook. De pronto, apareció una pareja joven, probablemente un poco mayor que nosotros.

—Bella y Edward, ellos son Janine y Fabio —nos presentó nuestro anfitrión. Estrechamos las manos y ellos se sentaron a la izquierda del salón. La chica era una morenaza increíble, de poco más de un metro setenta, cabello lacio y largo hasta los omoplatos, rasgos caucásicos y piel, derrierre y senos muy garotos. Él era un mulato sonriente, un metro noventa, rasgos suaves y cuerpo de físico culturista. La chica no me despegó los ojos en toda la reunión y obvio, le devolví las sonrisas, sin que Fabricio lo notara, claro está.

Primero expuse yo, me siguió Isabella —debo reconocer que lo hacía de mil maravillas, jamás hubiese imaginado que era un gran oradora—. Nuestros clientes cruzaron miradas cómplices. A la una habíamos cerrado el trato, el próximo mes nuestra marca de comida rápida se instalaría en Río de Janeiro. Antes de despedirnos, se nos acercó Fabricio.

—¡A sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes! —nos extendió la mano y continuó— lamentablemente no pudo almorzar con ustedes, sin embargo, me sentiría muy halagado si está noche cenan con nosotros —miré sobre el hombro de nuestro anfitrión y Janine me guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto… ¿a las nueve? —musitó Bella muy contenta.

—¡Claro! En el Club Delta a las nueve. Los espero… —corroboró el lugar y la hora y nos condujo hasta el ascensor. Me despedí de los más jóvenes con una venia a la distancia. Isabella levantó la mano con una sonrisa.

Subimos al coche conducido por el amable chofer y nos fuimos de vuelta al hotel. Durante el camino comentamos los pormenores de la negociación ¡habíamos tenido éxito rotundo!

—¡Felicitaciones! —le dije sinceramente a mi _partner_ de negocios. Ella sonrió, pero al enarcar las cejas dejó de manifiesto que la sorprendí con mi comentario.

—¡Felicitaciones a ti también, Edward! Nunca pensé que un niñito mimado fuera capaz de tamaña presentación —se burló con malicia.

—El niñito mimado, como dices, es capaz de eso y mucho más —reí pagado de mí mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando el paisaje.

Llegamos al hotel, a esas alturas del día y sin desayunar mis tripas relinchaban de hambre. Lo único bueno era que el dolor de cabeza se había disipado por completo.

—¿Almorzamos juntos? —le ofrecí nervioso, siempre me decía que no, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, pero no debía acostumbrarme. Asintió. Caminamos al salón, ella pidió una ensalada y yo, filete con papas salteadas. Su postre fue fruta y la mía, helado. La conversación se torno amena y superficial, aunque se basó más que nada en trabajo. Bebimos café brasilero y con él concluía nuestra charla, no quería que eso sucediera. Tragué saliva un poco nervioso y con voz titubeante, le propuse que paseáramos por la playa un rato.

—Para otra vez, Edward. Tengo sueño, creo que dormiré una siesta. A las nueve debemos ir con Fabricio… —se disculpó, pero por sus pequeños ojos, noté que decía la verdad y no era una excusa burda para alejarme. Sin embargo, cuando ya me había hecho la idea de pasar solo la tarde, se puso de pie y me besó en la frente— nos vemos a las ocho cuarenta, aquí mismo —su dulce voz se coló por mis oídos como música divina y el roce de esos labios en mi piel me dejaron con el corazón bombeando a toda su capacidad. Quise seguirla, pero me reprimí, no quería hostigarla.

Fui a la playa durante la tarde y me entretuve viendo a los brasileros jugar fútbol – tennis. Obviamente, mi vista también se distrajo con los traseros abundantes y firmes de las brasileras ¡Es que eran impresionantes!. A las siete volví al hotel, ya estaba oscuro. Me di una ducha y me puse ropa formal para la cena. Bajé a las ocho treinta. Ella apareció cinco minutos después. Llevaba un vestido negro bastante ceñido que marcaba sus diminutos pechos y el borde redondeado de sus caderas. Sus labios rojos intensos y tan incitantes como una frutilla madura, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel.

—Te ves hermosa —le susurré al oído y ella sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

El Club Delta era bastante bueno. Comimos los cinco pausadamente, no había apuros. Lamentablemente la nota amarga la puso Fabricio, hastiándome de tanto hablar de Carlisle ¡Era su admirador secreto o no se qué!, pero no dejó ni por instante de alabar sus negocios. De repente la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

—¿Cómo está la bella Esme, Edward?

—Muy bien —respondí. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Bella. Comenzó a masticar más lentamente, estaba incómoda. Intenté desviar el tema, pero él continuó.

—Me vas a disculpar Edward, pero creo que pocas veces en la vida he visto mujeres tan hermosas y sofisticadas —Bella se atoró sutilmente y yo sonreí.

—Mi madre es una santa —espeté orgulloso. Ella me miraba suplicante.

Los dos chicos, rara vez se entrometían en la conversación, sin embargo, la garota no dejaba de coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno queridos amigos me temo que debo dejarlos en compañía de mis chicos. Tengo una reunión que me espera… —se puso de pie para despedirse. En cuanto se fue Janine sacó la voz.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar? —invitó entusiasmada, mientras por debajo de la mesa tocaba mis genitales con su pie ¡Si que era osada! Y yo que a simple vista le vi cara de mosquita muerta ¡Jajaja!

—¡Claro! —respondió Bella de inmediato y Fabio asintió en un español poco claro.

Llegamos a un exclusivo centro anclado entre Leblon e Ipanema, frente al mar. Sólo samba, reggaeton ¿qué era eso?, salsa y todo tipo de música que se bailaba muy cerca, cuerpo con cuerpo ¡Era mi oportunidad con Bella! Fuimos por unas caipiriñas, el trago emblemático de Brasil. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que mis esperanzas se disiparon cuando Janine me cogió de la mano para bailar. En otras circunstancias hubiese estado feliz de disfrutar como ese _derriere_ redondito y esas caderas anchas bailaban sobre mi pelvis, pero ahora ¡No! Eso significaba que Bella haría lo mismo con el moreno físico culturista. Me bebí el trago casi sin respiro. Ella continuaba conversando en la barra, sonreía demasiado ¡Arg!

La garota sensual se puso frente a mí, cogió mis manos y las puso por detrás de su espalda, obligándome a entrometerme en sus piernas firmes. Sus ojos oliváceos estaban encendidos de lujuria. Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover de una manera deliciosa ¡OMG! ¿Cómo podían los brasileros bailar _esto_ sin terminar revolcándose? Inspiré aire para no perder la cordura. Su cuerpo emanaba un aura caliente y sudorosa ¡Perfecta! ¡Esa mujer debía de estar lista! Comenzamos a danzar en remolinos rápidos y embriagadores, hasta que miré a mi izquierda.

El mulato de película porno la tenía aferrada por las caderas, justo a la altura de su intimidad. Bella reía, parecía no incomodarle porque sus _derrierre_, danzaba al ritmo de la samba sin problemas. Dejé de disfrutar y le dirigí una mirada iracunda que ella ignoró. En una de sus manos llevaba un vaso lleno de caipiriña, de seguro era el segundo. Tenía la piel de las mejillas sonrojada y después de unos minutos, el cabello húmedo de sudor ¡Aaaaaaaaaaarg! Quise darle un puñetazo a ese imbécil degenerado.

La noche transcurrió intensa y los celos me comían vivo. Sin embargo, la diosa garota no dejaba de seducirme ni un segundo, esa era la parte buena. La música se tornó estridente y tuve la magnífica idea de salir de ese lugar, en gran parte para liberar a Bella de los brazos del _sex symbol_, si continuaban bailando de ese modo de seguro la violaba ahí mismo ¡Arg!

Llegamos a nuestro hotel y como andábamos medios borrachos subimos a la terraza de la azotea, dispuesta sólo para los cuatro. Pedimos más alcohol.

La garota curvilínea sonreía y no dejaba de darme miraditas sensualotas, incluso me apartó descaradamente de Fabio y Bella ¡Arg! Me besó el lóbulo de la oreja en reiteradas ocasiones, mientras balbuceaba sensualmente en su lengua nativa. Aunque la brasilera me seducía, no podía dejar de mirarlos a ellos.

Esos hermosos ojos chocolates se tornaron en una súplica silenciosa. No quería que me fuera con ella. Sentí cómo si un balde de agua fría se vaciara dentro de mi cuerpo. Fue un golpe frío y certero en el centro del estómago, sin embargo, placentero. Sonreí, negando con la cabeza, mientras la chica garota me cogía la mano con más fuerza, intentando arrastrarme a bajar las escaleras para sumergirnos en una habitación y embriagarnos de placer. Pero… esta vez sería diferente, algo que desconocía me sugería fuertemente que continuara en la terraza de la azotea.

–¿Bebamos otro trago? –le sugerí para distraerla, no podía ser tan grosero de decirle derechamente que no quería ir a encamarme con ella. Nadie en su sano juicio lo comprendería, ese cuerpo con demasiadas curvas de seguro eran un pasadizo al placer, sobre todo considerando cómo se movían aquellas caderas en el baile.

–¿Otro? ¡No! –exclamó con una sonrisa pícara. Acercó sus labios sensuales muy cerca de mis oído y susurró lentamente– lo que tengo para ofrecerte es mucho mejor… –¡Uy, uy, uy! No tenía duda de lo bueno que sería su oferta, sin embargo, no podía irme, no con _ella_ ahí, observándome. No era difícil de darse cuenta de que a pesar de verse aparentemente muy entusiasmada con "El moreno", su rostro giraba cada cierto tiempo para saber si me había ido o no. Cruzamos las miradas muchas veces, pero no parecieron incomodarle.

–¡Vamos! –insistí con un gesto de súplica, pero sin dejar de sonreír, esa era mi mejor carta de convencimiento. Forcé levemente para devolverla a la terraza.

–¡Está bien! –asintió por fin ¡Uf!— pero sólo el último –sonrió sensualmente y me rozó los labios sutilmente. La arrastré de la mano a la terraza. Miré a Isabella, sonrió y continuó conversando con su _amigo_.

Conseguimos un par de tragos más en la barra. Mi acompañante casual bebió la caipiriña de un sopetón, en cambio yo, le di escasos sorbos, ya estaba lo bastante mareado como para arruinar esta noche con un trago más. Ella estaba al límite de la borrachera, así que este leve empujoncito fue sólo un pequeño aliciente para alejarla. Luego, como si la naturaleza estuviese de mi parte, el cielo se cerró por completo, comenzando en pocos minutos a caer tenues gotitas que luego se transformaron en inmensos goterones, simulando una cortina de agua.

La chica, absolutamente borracha, cayó semi dormida sobre una de las reposeras. Era mi oportunidad. Me puse de pie y fruncí el ceño en una fingida, pero creíble preocupación. Me acerqué a Fabio e Isabella.

–Janine se durmió –pasé mis dedos por el cuello, mostrándole un "murió" universal, mientras sostenía una sonrisita condescendiente.

–¡Uf! ¡Qué fastidio! –exclamó el morenazo, impotente– ¡Lo siento Isabella! Ha sido un gusto… –la besó en la mejilla como acostumbraban los latinos y luego caminó hacia la muchacha. Lo acompañé, pero él se devolvió estrepitosamente y se acercó a Bella– ¿Quizás mañana? –insistió. Ella me miró por un segundo y sonrió.

– ¡Claro! –eso jamás sucedería. Sonreí.

Lo ayudé a coger a la muchacha garota entre los brazos y un empleado del hotel terminó de auxiliarlo. Me devolví de inmediato bajo la lluvia intensa. Ella continuaba parada ahí, en medio de la nada. Tenía el cabello completamente mojado, pero aún así mantenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, estaba media ebria. Sonrió.

Me acerqué seguro de querer cogerla entre mis brazos, pero ella se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con el borde de la terraza, justo con el límite del precipicio. La seguí, aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. No tenía escapatoria.

A pesar de la influencia que el alcohol infringía en mi cuerpo, lo que hacía era absolutamente conciente. Podía sentir su cuerpo tibio, incluso a través de la lluvia intensa y abrumadora, era una sensación aún más sensual, porque era sólo nuestro calor lo que nos protegía del la humedad. Sonreí, feliz del momento.

–Ya se fueron… –susurré con mis labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

–¿Y? –enarcó una ceja desafiante. Bufé, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, era terca hasta en estas circunstancias.

–Ya no te puedes escapar –insistí divertido. Tragó saliva y sus labios se separaron levemente de modo inconsciente. Era _mi_ momento–¡Lo siento! –me disculpé sin querer hacerlo realmente– pero me resultas extrañamente irresistible –incliné mi rostro aún más y entreabrí sus labios con dos succiones sutiles y profundas. Ella suspiró y el nudo de mi estómago se contrajo más. Primero sentí la tibieza ardiente de su boca, que por poco me quemó. Y ¡Oh, por favor! Cuando mi lengua acarició finalmente la suya, experimenté como si mi cuerpo se llenara de una exquisita adrenalina que me hacía sentir como si este momento no fuera real ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Nuestras lenguas entraron en una sintonía perfecta y sensual, batiéndose de un lado a otro con necesidad.

Ya más relajado elevé mi mano derecha para acariciar el contorno de su cuello, fino y suave. No quería dejar de besarla, a pesar de la lluvia que nos mojaba hasta empaparnos por completo. Su cuerpo se acomodó al mío como si fuese un complemento. La rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura. Se echó hacia atrás levemente, pero la sostuve con más fuerza, hasta que separó sus labios de los míos, con evidente dificultad, ella tampoco quería dejar de besarme.

–Edward –susurró un poco asustada, sus ojos redondos y expectantes lo dejaron en claro– esto no corresponde… tú y yo… y Carlisle –el nombre de mi padre por primera vez no me irritó. Ella no estaba enamorada de él. Cogí la base de su mentón con cariño y le aclaré con seguridad.

–Lo que no corresponde, Bella, es lo que hace mi padre contigo, con mi madre y conmigo. Esto –continué– es lo único que _**si**_ está bien –la miré fijamente, mis palabras eran sinceras. Bella sonrió poco convencida, pero se resignó, parecía más bien aliviada.

Esto es producto del alcohol –exclamó con una sonrisa vaga.

Sabes tan bien como yo que no es así –esto último se lo dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos, entreabriéndolos para besarla nuevamente.

Nos besamos con ímpetu y necesidad. La manera en que ella lo hacía, o de cómo lo sentía yo, era muy diferente. Las sensaciones eran exquisitamente superiores, distinto ¡Magnífico! La lluvia nos siguió pegando y la ropa ya se había tornado pesada. Con más dificultad que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese hecho este último tiempo, me desimané de sus sabrosos labios y le dije.

–¿Te molestaría si salimos de aquí? El agua ya me llega a los calcetines –sonreí. Ella lo hizo también.

–Por supuesto que no… creo que estoy chapoteando en los zapatos –rió. La cogí por la cintura y la arrastré fuera del diluvio. Pedimos el ascensor y sonreímos cuando se abrieron las puertas de éste ¡Parecíamos dos polluelos mojados! Nada sexies. Ella apoyó su rostro en mi hombro para esconderse de sí misma y reí, feliz de que lo hiciera. Se abrió el elevador con demasiada rapidez y caminamos juntos por el pasillo. La dejé en la puerta de su habitación. Sacó la tarjetita de la cartera y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Me quedé paralizado cuando la cerró en mis narices, aunque no lo hizo de un modo brusco ¡Quería continuar con ella!

Decepcionado abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Me saqué la chaqueta estilando y la dejé en el baño, sin embargo, unos golpecitos me alertaron. Me devolví inquieto, aún las emociones las tenía demasiado a flor de piel. Caminé hacia la puerta y cogí el picaporte para abrir. Era ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Sí yo de nuevo, pero ayer quedé como con el capítulo incluso y no tuve más opción que empezar a escribir, jejeje y bueno, hoy les presento el resultado.**_

_**Bueno debo advertir que esta vez el capítulo viene un poquitín más cítrico, por si no les molesta digo yo... jejeje.**_

_**Chicas espero sus comentarios porque son un gran aliciente para escribir!**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo IX**

… **Al amor**

—Hola —sonrió con el mentón apuntando el suelo, sólo elevando sus ojos chocolates. Las venas irrigaron tanta sangre que subía y bajaba a la velocidad de la luz que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tragué saliva— ¿puedo pasar? —continuó. ¡Qué imbécil! Me había quedado parado a un costado de la puerta, obnubilado, sin atinar si quiera a invitarla a entrar.

—¡Claro! —me hice hacia un lado para dejarle espacio. Venía descalza y pasó sin dificultad bajo mi brazo, era pequeña no media más de un metro sesenta y cinco. No le quité la vista de encima, hasta que ella se giró y me clavó sus hermosos ojos castaños. Sostuvo la mirada, pero de repente la expresión de su rostro cambio y pareció dudar.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —exclamó decidida a irse. Avanzó hacia la puerta, pero esta vez estaba yo para cubrirla. La cerré tras mi espalda y me interpuse entre la salida y Bella.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —balbuceé desesperado— no te vas a ir… —me miró sorprendida, abrió los ojos y la boca, aún tenía el pelo y el vestido estilando. Elevó el mentón, desafiante, sin embargo, no continuó avanzando, se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Cuando noté que había bajado la guardia y no era una gacela lista para huir, dejé en paz la puerta para avanzar hacia ella.

—¡Edward! —suplicó, exhalando aire, rindiéndose por fin. Atrapé su rostro con ambas manos y acerqué mis labios lentamente hacia los suyos. Besé su labio inferior varias veces antes de introducir mi lengua, no quería perderme ni un momento de su delicioso sabor.

Pasé mi manos por detrás de su cintura para aferrarla a mí, con fuerza, decisión. Su delgado cuerpo por fin se relajó, permitiendo que mis manos recorrieran su espalda. Nuestras lenguas estaban unidas, batiéndose una guerra de amor y odio, pero firme deseo. Uní con más ímpetu mis labios a los suyos. Reaccionó.

Sin siquiera esperarlo bajó su boca para besar mi mentón y cada una de las heridas que habían quedado de mi frustrado afeitado de la mañana. En medio de las caricias sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, incrustando las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel. Cogí su cabello mojado y lo enrollé hacia un lado de uno de sus hombros. Cayeron sensuales gotitas de agua sobre esa piel traslúcida. Bajé a cogerlas. Besé su cuello fino y elegante desde la quijada hasta el nacimiento de la clavícula.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a entibiarse cada vez más, y en medio de la fría humedad de mi ropa podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo ¡Esto estaba sucediendo! ¡Oh, sí! Era real…

Pasé mis manos por detrás de su espalda, nuevamente, hasta el nacimiento del cierre de ese sensual vestido negro que me había enloquecido la noche entera. No me detuvo, es más, esperó expectante. Mi corazón brincaba exacerbadamente, de seguro si hubiese estado completamente sobrio me avergonzaría, pero aseguraría que el de ella latía igual de fuerte.

Cuando comencé a descender lentamente por la línea de aquel cierre, Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus finas manos y me besó desesperadamente.

—Esto esta mal, Edward —susurró en mi oído con culpabilidad. Me removió el orgullo.

—No lo está… es más, está maravillosamente bien —le sonreí con complicidad y sus ojos chocolates se iluminaron hasta sacar chipas.

Mis dedos se fueron a los bordes de su vestido para comenzar a bajarlo, sin prisa. Ya estaba completamente suelto. Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros lechosos y bellos para continuar hacia esa parte del vestido que ella cubría con tanto recelo, porque tapaba sus pechos. Le quité las manos con fuerza contenida y dejé que la prenda cayera hasta la altura de sus caderas. Sus pechos quedaron completamente desnudos… eran más bellos de lo que imaginaba. Parecían dos mangos firmes y dulces, llamándome a besarlos. Las aureolas rosadas claras casi se confundían con el blanco intenso de su piel, sin embargo al succionar uno de ellos, el rosa se transformó en un leve cereza, erizándole la piel y los pezones, que estaban resueltamente abultados. Con sutileza acaricié el borde externo de sus pequeños pechos, siguiendo el contorno exterior de esa fruta fibrosa y sensual. La piel se le transformó en pequeños puntitos de piel erguida.

—Son bellísimos —comenté haciendo alusión a sus pechos. Ella pareció ruborizarse. Mis manos se ajustaron al contorno de esa pronunciada cintura caucásica, sintiendo la dureza de sus costillas para acabar en las pronunciadas caderas suaves. Me fui agachando a medida que le besaba la piel. Ella me cogió por la corbata, obligándome a poner de pie. Se deshizo de ésta y continuó desabotonando mi camisa. Posó sus labios a la altura de mi pecho, los abrió levemente, humedeciendo mi piel. Me contraje de placer, soltando un gemido involuntario. Sonrió ante mi reacción— No te burles —la desafié— tú provocas eso y más… —sostuve su mirada. Bajé su vestido de un sopetón hasta sacarlo y la cogí por los muslos con fuerza, presionándola contra la pared. Estaba completamente desnuda, con excepción de sus pantaletas.

Elevó su pelvis, pegándola a la parte baja de mi estómago. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas ¡Uf, uf! Tuve que contener el aire para mantenerme estoico. Quitó mi camisa y comenzó a lamerme los hombros con pasión, mientras sus manos se enterraban en mi espalda. Presioné mi pelvis sobre la suya y ahora fue ella quien gimió.

—Estamos iguales —sonreí, con la voz deformada por la urgencia y el placer.

—Eso fue algo _sucio_, Edward —la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre lograba desconcentrarme por completo. La cogí con más fuerza por los glúteos y ella cruzó las piernas por detrás de mis caderas. Era tanta la excitación que no sentía el peso. Caminé sin dificultad hacia la cama. La dejé sobre el cubre. Me miró inquieta y extendió su mano de inmediato para atraerme hacia ella, que permanecía sentada con las rodillas juntas, pero los tobillos separados, hasta que llegué yo, claro.

La seguí, intentando tocar sus labios, porque cada vez que lo hacía, ella se situaba un poco más atrás.

—Sin eso… —indicó mis pantalones. Me puse de pie como un resorte y comencé a quitarlos. Me deshice del cinturón y seguí con el gancho de la pretina. Mi parte baja estaba completamente erguida. Quedé sólo en boxer. Ella se acercó como una verdadera felina, sigilosa, pero segura y certera. Aún sentada en el borde de la cama comenzó a besarme en el borde de las caderas, lamiendo mi piel a tan escasos centímetros de mi masculinidad, que quedé sin aliento. Ya podía imaginarme navegando en medio de sus piernas sensuales y esbeltas. Orilló el borde de mi ropa interior con la yema de sus dedos, bajándola justo antes de llegar a mi intimidad.

—Tú me quieres infartar —musité con la voz errática. Ella sonrió. Se puso de pie con decisión y me cogió de la mano para arrastrarme hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una pequeña mesa de madera, redonda, con dos sillas. Apartó estas últimas y puso mis dedos sobre el nacimiento de sus pantaletas ¡Por fin! Los bajé, intentando que la ansiedad no me ganara, y con admiración observé su pelvis sensual y tan, tan femenina. Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus glúteos para elevarla por encima de la mesita y dejarla en ella. Sus manos sacaron mi ropa interior ajustada, hasta dejarla caer.

La besé calmadamente, mientras ella separaba levemente sus rodillas para recibirme ¡Oh, sí, SÍ! Estaba tan sólo a unos segundos, no podía fallarle. Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus muslos y la arrastre hacia mí. Mi piel hervía y el exceso de sangre en plena ebullición me invadía la razón. Me acerqué un poco más hasta rozarnos superficialmente. Pude deleitarme con la humedad de su centro.

—¡Hazlo pronto! —me ordenó, mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente. Su cuerpo ardía. Sonreí ya totalmente seguro. La cogí por las caderas y me sumergí en su mundo, experimentando como poco a poco entraba en la placidez de su centro húmedo y caliente. Me quedé ahí un minuto, sólo sintiendo como nuestras partes se unían en un placer absoluto. Tardé un tanto más en comenzar a mover mis caderas. El calor de su cuerpo me tenía embobado.

En un frenesí total comencé a oír sus jadeos intensos y sensuales. Ella se adhirió a mí y yo a ella. Nos movimos a un ritmo constante e indescriptiblemente delicioso. En su intimidad había encontrado una fuente de interminable gozo, un manjar dulce y empalagoso. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, y yo, la abracé con fuerza, quería fundirme en ella. La besé una y otra vez, hasta que sus gemidos me anunciaron su deleite mayor. Me concentré en ello e intenté seguirla, no fue difícil. Su intimidad comenzó a contraerse fuertemente, humedeciéndose cada vez más, acalorando y acariciando mi masculinidad ¡Esto era el cielo! No existía otra opción. La besé y cada uno desembocó en los labios del otro las oleadas de placer.

Inspiré profundo y ella suspiró, mientras hundía su rostro en mi hombro. Se negaba a mirarme.

—¡Ey, ey, Bella! ¡Mírame! —elevé su mentón, intentando buscar sus ojos. Aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se opuso, pero bajé mi cara para encontrarme con su rostro. Le sonreí— no hay nada de mala en esto —le recordé ansioso, no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Tenía los ojos titilantes.

—Esto es alta traición, Edward… —insistió. Sus palabras me revolvieron el estómago sólo un par de segundos.

—No… lo… es —se hizo un poco hacia atrás, obligándome a salir de ella. Puso los pies en la alfombra para irse, pero la detuve, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Hoy no vas a ningún lado —le susurré al oído, en tanto besaba su cuello, mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama. Intencionalmente pasé uno de mis pies entremedio de sus tobillos para hacerla trastabillar y caer sobre el colchón, siempre atrapada por mis brazos. Primero puso cara de espanto y luego, se dio cuenta que era parte del juego.

—¿Te gustan los juegos rudos? —enarcó una ceja, torciendo las comisuras de sus labios. Moví mi boca de un lado a otro.

—Sí esa es la única manera que te puedo retener —la acomodé sobre la cama y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo menos débil de lo que pensaba. Me miró intrigada. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, elevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Luego, solté una de mis manos y atrapé sus muñecas con una de ellas. Sus ojos se encendieron en lujuria y en retribución esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas. Intenté besarla, pero ella corrió la cara hacia un lado. Sonreí —¿Haremos esto del modo difícil? —enarqué una ceja, con el deseo invadiéndome hasta la última célula, lo único que quería era tenerla nuevamente. Incliné mi rostro hacia la derecha para conseguir sus labios, pero otra vez volteó la cara, luciendo una perversa sonrisa. No me dejó besarla ¡Ja! Me las arreglaría de todos modos.

Aún manteniendo sus brazos sostenidos por una de mis manos, descendí a través de la base de su mentón, llenando su piel de besos y mordeduras inofensivas. Saqué la punta de la lengua y lamí su cuello muy superficialmente. Su cuerpo delicioso comenzó a estremecerse poco a poco y las piernas le comenzaron a aflojar, dándome la deliciosa oportunidad de entrometerme en medio de ellas. Con cuidado separe su rodilla izquierda de la derecha. Aún se negaba a besarme, en un malévolo juego febril.

Me acomodé en medio de sus caderas perfectamente definidas y con demasiado tacto comencé a distanciar sus piernas cada vez más, dándome el espacio suficiente para entrar en ella. Sentía que mi respiración se agitaba fuertemente, pero intentaba contenerla para no demostrarle mi desesperación. Acerqué mi pelvis un poco a la suya, tocándonos sutilmente. La frecuencia de su respiración se entrecortó y me acerqué un poco más, pero sin introducirme del todo ¡Moría por hacerlo! Pero no lo haría hasta que ella me besara.

—¡Hazlo! —balbuceó una súplica. Sonreí, aunque explotaría en testosteronas. El aroma que expelía su piel traslúcida me estaba enloqueciendo.

—Déjame que te bese —musité en su oído dulcemente, tratando de contenerme, aunque si no lo hacía pronto ¡Uf! No podría llegar al final y pasaría una horrorosa vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza y en respuesta, hice que nuestro roce fuera más intenso, pero sin _concretar_. Acerqué mi rostro lo suficiente como para que ella me besara, mi mejilla izquierda rozaba su mandíbula, pero no aflojó. Distancié mi pelvis de la suya, sólo para torturarla y bajé mi mano libre tan sólo para tocar su intimidad… estaba tan húmeda ¡Oh, por favor me estaba perdiendo este maravilloso paraíso sólo por contradecirla! Dio un sutil estertor ante mi contacto.

Con las yemas de los dedos húmedas ascendí por el costado de sus caderas, marcando su cintura hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Acaricié sus aureolas con mis dedos y luego continué con la punta de mi lengua. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón y constatar lo irregular de su respiración.

Succioné su otro pecho y ella gimió de placer ¡Bingo! Lo estaba logrando, no le quedaría mucho para ceder. Ahora tendría que pedírmelo. Presioné mi pelvis sobre sus caderas y fue cuando intentó buscar mi boca desesperadamente. Me hice hacia atrás, evitando que tocara mis labios ¡No podría aguantar mucho más! Sus ojos me rogaban que acercara la boca.

—¡Ven por favor! —susurró débilmente. Mi ego masculino se hinchó de alegría, mis prácticas de _tortura_ eran muy, muy efectivas, aunque esta vez había estado a punto de perder el control.

—¿Qué? —contesté sólo para fastidiarla, la había oído perfectamente.

—¡Déjame besarte! —suplicó. Sonreí y ella como un abstemio frente a una copa de vino, se abalanzó sobre mi boca, succionando con fuerza mi labio inferior y yo, por ende el superior de ella. Mi lengua se abrió paso por sus dientes hasta acariciar su lengua melosa. Nos fundimos en un beso intenso cargado de fogosidad plena y salvaje. Relajó un poco sus caderas, llamándome a introducirme entre sus piernas. Respiré profundo y me hundí en ese mundo divino de calor intenso y viscosidad húmeda.

Estuvimos hasta el amanecer. El sol se asomaba tímidamente cuando nos cobijamos bajo las mantas. Se quedó dormida en mi pecho y yo, entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos.

Desperté pasado las diez de la mañana. Miré hacia el lado, pero ya no estaba. Una ola de decepción se apoderó de mi conciencia.

...

_**Bueno, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y ¿alguien quiere sesiones de tortura con Edward Cullen? Jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi histoira!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí las dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus review, es muy gratificante recibirlos.**_

_**Un besote,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo X**

**Conozcámonos**

Corrí al baño en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba solo. Encendí la regadera y me di una rápida ducha, en un principio quitada de hielo y luego muy caliente. Sólo tuve tiempo de ponerme un poco de _muss_ en el cabello que, por lo demás, ya lo llevaba bastante largo. Cogí unos jeans azules oxidados, una polera gris y una camisa blanca encima, que la dejé abierta. Cogí un par de zapatillas, demasiado juveniles, quizás, y corrí donde mi _vecina_ del frente. Toqué sutilmente, pero nadie salió ¿Dónde se habría ido o era que, simplemente no me quería abrir? Insistí un poco más, hasta que pasó una mucama por mi lado. Le hice un par de señas para saber si me entendía y resultó que hablaba español mejor que yo.

—¿Ha visto a la chica que aloja aquí? —mostré la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Una muchacha más pálida que la nieve? —exclamó divertida. Asentí —creo que la vi abajo, desayunando —rió un poco presumida.

—Gracias —respondí con una gran risita de alivio. Ella no se había ido.

Marché escaleras abajo y caminé hacia el salón. Busqué rápidamente, hasta que mi vista se fijó en el rincón derecho que daba hacia la calle, con un gran ventanal que mostraba la maravillosa playa de Leblon. El corazón volvió a tomar su lugar. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a ella con cautela, pero esbozando una placentera sonrisa.

Bella no me había visto, leía. Frente de ella había una taza de café vacía y una copa con fruta media llena. Sentí hambre. Miré hacia atrás, pero ya habían retirado el _buffete_ del desayuno, ya eran pasado las once de la mañana. Me acerqué a ella y le besé el cuello.

—Buenos días —dio un saltito, sorprendida. Sus ojos chocolates me fulminaron con la mirada.

—Hola… Edward —pareció un poco consternada y quizás, incómoda.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —le indiqué la silla en frente de ella.

—Claro —contestó en un débil susurro.

Miré hacia atrás en busca de un garzón.

—Creo que la hora de desayunar a expirado —sonreí, intentando que no notara mi ansiedad. Ella asintió. Elevé la mano para llamar la atención de una garota buena moza que atendía las mesas— ¿Me trae un chocolate caliente? —la chica se ruborizó un poco, y Bella me pegó por debajo para que dejara de coquetear con la garzona. Le abrí los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa culpable de inocencia. Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. La chica fue por mi pedido.

—¿Por qué te gusta incomodar a la gente? —me reprendió como una madre.

—¡Vaya! No es eso… sólo pedí mi _chocolate_ –enarqué una ceja, ahora filtreando con ella.

—¡Ja! Menudo modo que tienes de solicitar tus _pedidos_ —se echó hacia atrás y bufó, mientras miraba el esplendoroso día.

—¿Estás celosa? —repliqué fascinado.

—¿Celosa de qué? Nosotros no somos nada, Edward. Tan sólo un par de compañeros de trabajo —enarcó una ceja con malicia y sus palabras me calaron hondo.

—_Mmmmm_… que _particulares_ compañeros de trabajos somos… tan solidarios que compartimos hasta la cama —¡Uy, uy, uy! No pude evitar decirlo ¡Qué idiota! Ahora sí que se enfadaría y me mandaría a la cresta. Apreté la mandíbula esperando su reacción. Inspiró profundo y sonrió de medio lado, aplacando su molestia.

—Bueno, el alcohol no es el mejor de los compañeros y claro, de vez en cuando induce a _errores_ —su mirada asesina me remeció por completo.

—¿Errores? ¿Ah? —exclamé con el ego herido. Ella sonrió. Llegó mi chocolate, olía de maravilla.

—¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo? —cuestionó indolente. Negué con la cabeza.

—Creí que al menos te mantendrías conmigo hasta esta mañana —musité con la voz afilada. Bella me miró con los ojos redondos, pero complacidos.

—No hubiésemos alcanzado a desayunar —contestó indiferente, era evidente que desviaba el tema. Levanté las manos de la mesa, negando con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, se inclinó levemente y me besó la frente, pero esta vez, le cogí la mano con fuerza.

—No te vayas —le di una orden suplicante. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y al mirarla, noté que sus mejillas se repletaron de rubor.

—Edward, por favor… —espetó inquieta, pero se devolvió a la silla. No la solté hasta que se sentó. El calor que emanaba su piel quemaba la mía. Nos quedamos mirando un par de minutos, sin decirnos nada, hasta que por fin pude articular un par de palabras.

—¿Te gustaría hacer un _tour_ por Río? De todos modos nos quedamos hasta mañana en la noche… —mastiqué con alegría está última frase, nosotros solos por más de veinticuatro horas ¡Uf! ¡El paraíso terrenal! Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ya más entregada.

Su piel blanca parecía relucir entre la mayoría de morenas que nos rodeaban. Siempre me había parecido que ser tan blanco era una desventaja, considerando lo hermosa y perfecta que eras las pieles bronceadas, pero la de ella, la de Bella me parecía sensacional. Terminé de beber el chocolate y me conduje hasta la recepción. No pude dejar de seguirla con la vista. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, de un modo tan sensual que me erguía la piel tan sólo de recordarla. Hace tan pocas horas yo había estado dentro de su cuerpo y la había hecho mía. Sonreí.

El _tour_ había quedado fijado para la una. Nos llevarían a conocer el Pan de Ázucar, el Cristo, el Maracaná y el Sambódromo. Subí las escaleras para informárselo. Toqué su puerta con calma y ella no tardó en abrir.

—A la una nos pasan a buscar —le advertí, deseoso que me dejara entrar a su habitación.

—Per…fec… to —balbuceó nerviosa. La quedé mirando, rogándole que me permitiera entrar.

Mis ilusiones se desvanecieron por completo, cuando cerró la puerta en mi cara. Di media vuelta, entré a mi habitación desmotivado. Abrí el ventanal y me apresuré en salir a la terraza a tomar aire puro. Observé el esplendoroso mar verde azulado que golpeaba la costa con bravura. La gente caminaba por la costanera de mosaicos y una leve brisa se asomaba con timidez en el paisaje, removiendo, sutilmente, algunos árboles y palmeras. Entré a la habitación nuevamente, eran las doce y media.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi puerta y cuando abrí me encontré con la sutil figura de Bella plantada al otro lado del umbral de la puerta.

—¿Puedo? —pidió permiso con delicadeza. Sonreí. Iba con unos vaqueros ajustados, una polera azul, zapatillas y un morral colgado de un hombro ¡Parecía una colegiala! La quedé mirando con agrado y ella me observó de medio lado con una sonrisa— ¿Qué? —interpeló.

—Pareces una niñita de quince —respondí de inmediato.

—Bueno tenía que ponerme a tono con mi acompañante ¿o no? —torció los labios en una sonrisa caprichosa— sino parecería tu tía o tu… —vomitó una de sus antipáticas indirectas.

—¿Mamá? —completé su frase. Ella se empinó de inmediato— ¡Jamás! —repliqué sarcástico— más bien pareces mi _novia_ –solté está última frase como si fuera una consecuencia de nuestra conversación.

—Ninguna de las anteriores —aclaró de inmediato. Acomodó su bolsito a un costado de la mesa de centro y me llamó—¡Ven! —caminé hacia ella como un idiota— ¡Siéntate! —me ordenó con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. La seguí sin decir nada. Abrió el morral y sacó un tubito de bloqueador— ¿Apuesto a que ni siquiera traes uno? —se mordió el labio inferior. Tomó el frasquito y se vació una buena cantidad en una de las manos. Luego se frotó ambas y comenzó a cubrir mi piel con esa crema húmeda y fría, pero que, sin embargo, era muy agradable a través de la tersura de sus dedos.

Comenzó con los bordes de mi nariz, continuó hacia fuera por las mejillas, la frente y el mentón hasta el cuello. Cogió una de mis manos y terminó de cubrir de ese espeso producto mi piel. Crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella se inclinó para besarme.

Unimos nuestros labios en una sensual sincronía. Su boca estaba húmeda y tibia y se abrió sin dificultad para dejar pasar mi lengua. No pude evitar jadear al besarla, esto era demasiado bueno. La tomé por las caderas y ella se inclinó de inmediato, doblando sus rodillas para sentarse sobre mis muslos. Sus delicadas piernas se acomodaron una a cada lado de mis caderas. Quedamos frente a frente. Podía sentir el sensual calor que emanaba desde su interior y cómo se posaba éste, sobre mi pelvis.

Enredé la yema de mis dedos sobre su cabello largo, mientras su boca bajaba hacia mi cuello largo. Me estremecí por completo al experimentar la tibieza de sus labios sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja y de inmediato pasé mis manos por debajo de sus glúteos firmes y contorneados para apegarla más hacia mí. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover instintivamente, logrando que mi "hermano menor" se irguiera por completo, sintiéndose un prisionero tras mis gruesos pantalones. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos, delineando la deliciosa curva que se formaba, hacia arriba con sus pechos y hacia abajo con sus caderas. Posé mis dedos sobre el botón de sus jeans y lo desabroché, bajándole también el cierre y pasando una de mis manos entre sus ajustados pantalones y las bragas, comprobando la humedad de su entrepierna. Sus caderas culebrearon aún más… hasta qué…

_**¡Trn, trn, trn!**_

¡Sonó el teléfono insistentemente! ¡Arg! Lo obvié. Mis labios ya estaban sobre uno de sus pechos, evidenciando con delicia como sus pezones se erguían y cambiaban de textura y color.

_**¡Trn, trn, trn! ¡Trn, trn, trn! ¡Trn, trn, trn!**_

Sus delicados y finos dedos estaban, piel a piel, sobre mi masculinidad.

¡_**Trn, trn, trn! ¡Trn, trn, trn! ¡Trn, trn, trn!**_

Los pantalones de Bella estaban un poco más por debajo de sus glúteos, el borde superior de sus pantaletas estaban enrollándose hacia abajo y yo me preparaba firmemente para liberar mi parte íntima… hasta que…

_**¡Toc, toc, toc! ¡Toc, toc, toc!**_

¡La puerta! ¡Arg!

—Señor Cullen, lo esperan en el hall para el _tour_ —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Bella sonrió, absolutamente sonrojada y comenzó a subir sus pantalones ¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡Qué _tour_ ni nada! Yo prefería quinientas mil veces quedarme con ella encerrada aquí, antes de ir a ver cerros, trajes y el monumento del fútbol. Ya era tarde, ella estaba completamente vestida y me ayudaba a subir mis jeans.

—¡Quedará pendiente! —me susurró al oído. Subí los pantalones y respondí con un grito furioso.

—¡Voy! —Bella me peñisco el trasero y no pude evitar sonreír.

Salimos de la habitación absolutamente acalorados. Comenzamos ascendiendo hacia el Cristo, luego pasamos por el Maracaná, seguimos por el Sambódromo y finalmente acabamos en el Pan de Ázucar. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando volvimos al hotel.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —le propuse.

—¡Claro! Muero de hambre —nos dimos unas duchas, lamentablemente separados, y nos volvimos a ver a la salida de nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cogimos un taxi que nos llevó a un lujoso restaurante en la playa. Bebimos unas caipiriñas y su piel no tardó en sonrojarse.

La besé tantas veces como si fuera mi novia. Ella respondía con sensuales risitas sin importarle quién nos viera. Comimos pescado y bebimos más cachaza. Reíamos de cuantas tonteras se nos vinieron a la cabeza. Finalmente me atreví a preguntar.

—Bella, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —la miré fijamente a los ojos, que esperaban expectantes.

—Dime… —contestó sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Por qué sales con mi padre? —tragó saliva incómoda y rápidamente, sus dientes superiores mordieron su labio inferior.

—Bueno, a C… a tu padre —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta— lo estimo bastante.

—Lo "estimas" —remedé divertido— ¡Vaya! Eso es muy bueno… no es nada cercano a "lo amo" –exhalé aliviado. Ella sonrió y continuó sin que le dijera nada más.

—Él era muy amigo de mi padre…

—¿Era? —la interrumpí.

—Charlie murió cuando tenía dieciséis… —sus ojos chocolates se derritieron de nostalgia.

—¡Lo siento! —agregué.

—Y tu padre se había comprometido a ayudarme en caso de que el mío no pudiera hacerlo. Algo así como mi padrino… —continuó.

—¡Vaya! Padrino pervertido —escupí sin filtro— que sepa, el _padrino_ es una especie de guía espiritual… —dije molesto. Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa y siguió.

—Nunca supe que él era quien había pagado mis estudios, hasta que mi abuela me lo confesó cuando ya estaba trabajando en el banco de New York. Yo quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Mi abuela se negó, pero no fue necesario hurgar más… una noche, en la fiesta anual del banco, llegó un hombre de negocios, muy sofisticado, encantador, amable y…

—¡Es suficiente! —le recordé cortésmente, pero con la voz irritada— ¿Era él, cierto? —Bella asintió.

—Nos conocimos esa noche… me contó que se estaba separando tras veinticinco años de matrimonio y bueno, me ofreció trabajar en su compañía. Al parecer ya lo había acordado con Cayo, el dueño del banco. Le dije que lo pensaría, pero hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Cuando se lo conté a mi abuela me reveló la verdad, y con mayor razón no pude negarme —moví mi cabeza de un lado de izquierda a derecha, enrabiado ¡Él se había aprovechado de su amistad con el padre de Bella! ¡Arg!

—Es mentira que ese estaba separando —la corregí y ella se tensó.

—Ahora lo sé. Lo supe el día que los conocí a ustedes —me miró con preocupación.

—Bella, no es necesario que le devuelvas nada. Fue horrible de su parte _cobrarte_ la ayuda que le había prometido a tu padre —intenté convencerla.

—Jamás me lo pidió por ese motivo… —contraindicó de inmediato.

—No de buenas a primeras, pero finalmente fue lo que hizo —negué con la cabeza molesto, pero ella estaba triste, así que continué con otro tema— ¿y tu madre?

—Bueno, ella se suicidó cuando yo tenía seis —su cuerpo se estremeció ¡Oh, oh! Mi interrogatorio iba de mal en peor, mejor pedí la cuenta.

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa de Leblon, bajo la plateada luz de luna que iluminaba la playa. Bella iba callada, de seguro la había incomodado. Un impulso sobre protector me llevó a rodearla por la cintura, con mi mano derecha, aferrándola hacia mí. Me interpuse en su camino y atrapé su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte unos días más aquí en Brasil? —le besé el labio superior y ella se sacudió. Elevó el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

—¡Claro! —ahora fue ella quien acercó sus labios a los míos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**Veranito de San Juan**

Al llegar al hotel conseguimos entradas a una fiesta ¡La noche era joven y ambos moríamos por salir! Nos llamaron a un vehículo que nos dejó en la entrada de una especie de bunker, absolutamente blindado. Era un edificio de concreto, sólido y firme, sin ningún indicio de parecer una discotheque o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, en cuanto entramos, todo era caipiriñas, mozos y jóvenes agobiados de tanto baile.

–¿Te gusta? –le susurré al oído. Asintió– ¡Vamos a bailar, entonces! –la cogí de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos a los suyos. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Tomó mis manos y las acomodó por detrás de sus caderas. No pude dejar de sonreír.

–¡Te ves muy sexy bailando! –murmuró, traspasándome su hálito tibio y embriagador. Solté una carcajada.

–Eres tú mil veces más exquisita –la aferré con fuerza hacia mí, enredando mis piernas en medio de las suyas, rozando mis labios con los suyos. Los abrió y me besó. _Mmmmm_ ¡Qué delicia!

Sus caderas se movían de un modo muy sensual que me enloquecía, elevando mi temperatura casi al borde de la combustión espontánea. Estábamos completamente sudados por la temperatura ambiente, hasta que comenzó a caer espuma. Nos sumergimos en una piscina de nubes, casi no la podía ver. Le di la mano y la arrastré hasta la barra. Afirmé con fuerza sus caderas y la senté sobre una de las sillas, mientras pedíamos dos caipiriñas más.

Sonreía constantemente y yo, por lo mismo me sentí con todo el derecho de inmiscuirme entre sus piernas, aunque estuviese con pantalones, sin embargo, nuestras partes íntimas quedaban muy de cerca.

–¿Nos podemos ir si quieres? –sonreí algo borracho, la última caipiriña había estado de más.

–No es mala idea –inclinó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. La abracé con fuerza y la besé con pasión, con demasiada quizás porque me costaba despegar mis labios de los suyos, tan frescos y rojos como una cereza dulce.

El auto que nos había dejado, ahora nos esperaba. Llegamos al hotel cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Aún continuábamos divertidos, realmente me sentía muy cómodo junto a ella, era como si no necesitara ningún disfraz ni escudo de defensa, con Bella me comportaba tal como era, sin tapujos ni restricciones y lo mejor, parecía disfrutarlo.

Subimos por el ascensor y no dejamos de besarnos ni un minuto, podía sentir su cuerpo irradiar calor. La abracé con firmeza cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y luego, posé mis labios sobre sus sienes. Me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y hermosa que me reconfortó por completo.

Caminamos por el espacio pasillo hasta toparnos con las respectivas puertas ¡Moría por quedarme con ella! Pero no sólo porque me atrajera de una manera irresistible… necesitaba su compañía. Tragué saliva y fijé mis ojos en los suyos que me miraban con fuerza y decisión, pero de su boca no salió una sola palabra.

–¿Quieres pasar? –la invité con un nudo en el estómago. Pasó saliva ruidosamente por su garganta y asintió con la cabeza. Se contrajo el pecho de una manera extraña, al parecer era exceso de ansiedad.

Toqué mi bolsillo trasero y saqué la tarjeta, la instalé en la ranura y giré el picaporte. Empujé la puerta para que ella pasara primero. En ese instante volví a observarla… era preciosa como ninguna otra, tenía una silueta perfecta y definida. Se giró y me llamó con la vista. Esos ojos chocolate estaban encendidos y ansiosos. Cerré la puerta por fin. Bella se quedó en la esquina. Pasé hacia el frigobar. Estaba nervioso, me temblaban las manos sutilmente y sentía como me sudaba la nuca y eso me ponía aún más incómodo ¡Cómo iba a estar todo traspirado! La mejor idea era una bebida fresca y muy helada.

–¿Quieres algo? –le ofrecí torpe, porque me atrapé el dedo con la puerta. Sonreí, eso me ayudo a distender el cuerpo tenso. Bella negó con la cabeza. Volví a abrir y saqué una gélida botella de agua, la destapé con precisión y bebí un sorbo largo. Cuando dejé de beber y la miré nuevamente, sus ojos me crisparon la piel. Dio un par de pasos decididos y posó sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Dejé la botella sobre el mesón y la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura.

Esta vez sus besos parecían más ansiosos, en cambio yo, la besé con calma. Pasé mi lengua a través de sus labios hasta encontrarme con la suya, tan deliciosamente dulce. Succioné su labio inferior un par de veces para luego, volver a entreabrir su boca. Sus músculos se fueron relajando. Ahora ella era mía… de verdad.

La besé por el cuello, humedeciendo cada recóndito rincón de esa piel traslúcida y tersa. Tenía el cabello suelto y enredado. Acaricié el casco de su cabeza con la yema de mis dedos, empapándome del sudor de su pelo. Hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Mientras recorría su cuerpo con mi boca la llevé sobre la cama, pero antes, al borde del precipicio que nos llevaría a la gloria, me deshice de sus pantalones ajustados y del top plateado. Ella había quedado sólo en ropa interior.

Cuando nos acomodamos sobre la confortable cama, Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello, logrando estremecerme de placer afanoso, pero la dejé, era su momento. Desabotonó mi camisa azul, humedeciendo con su lengua cada ínfima parte de mi piel, descendiendo una y otra vez desde mi boca hasta el ombligo. De un momento a otro sentí la presión de sus frágiles dedos sobre el botón de mis pantalones. Elevé mis caderas para ayudarla con su labor…

Se acomodó sobre mi estómago, mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Su cabello rozaba mi cara y hombros. Elevé las manos y las coloqué en su espalda para deshacerme del corpiño. Liberé sus pechos firmes y pequeños, sin embargo, lo más hermosos que había visto. Los acaricié con agudeza y profundo deseo. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar aún más de sus besos empalagosos y adictivos. Mis manos se fueron a sus caderas, enredando mis manos en el borde sus bragas de encaje moradas, hasta deshacerme de ellas.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos con una mirada mezcla de lujuria, confusión y dulzura. Bajó hasta mi pelvis, embriagándome con su humedad femenina y sensual. Por fin sentí que el cuerpo se me sacudió por completo cuando me introduje en su mundo tan cálido y acogedor. Comenzó a mover las caderas de un modo rítmico, pero lento. La besé, eran tantos los deseos que tenía de fundirme en ella que el corazón se me aceleró a una velocidad insospechada.

Mientras ella danzaba en la unión más perfecta que había tenido en mi vida, la observé. Su cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros en unos rizos tenues. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios sensualmente entreabiertos. Más abajo de su hermoso rostro la seguía un cuello delgado y frágil, hombros de una simetría perfecta que calzaban justo con el ancho de sus caderas serpenteantes y en medio de estos dos una delicada cintura que le daba las curvas justas a su cuerpo.

La sangre en mis venas se irrigaba a gran velocidad, provocándome una exquisita sofocación que aumentaba con su calor corporal. Ella comenzó a jadear sutilmente, venía su momento. La cogí por la espalda para que se inclinara hacia mí y poder besarla. Lo hizo y llegamos juntos al paraíso.

Aún después mi corazón no dejaba de latir ruidosamente y me estómago sonaba de un modo vergonzoso que ella ignoró o simuló hacerlo. Sonrió complacida, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Tenía el cuerpo sudado y excesivamente tibio. Cuando por fin acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, besé sus labios suavemente, respondió con un delicioso gemido. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano, sólo para observarla. Mis labios estaban sumidos en una sonrisa permanente.

–Eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabías? –pasé la yema de mi dedo índice sobre su nariz respingada. Ella sonrió avergonzada.

–Esto es muy extraño, Edward –musitó ya más recuperada. Asentí.

–Pero maravilloso –quise decirle que esto jamás me había sucedido, pero de inmediato noté que era muy pronto. Con ella me sentía como un adolescente enamorado, por lo mismo debía controlar mis palabras y mi ansiedad.

–Es perfecto… –sus ojos se entristecieron.

–¿Y eso no te parece? –espeté asustado.

–Es demasiado bueno, Edward. No estoy acostumbrada que las cosas sean así de simples en la vida… esto parece… –no completó la frase, de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras.

–¿Parece qué? –le susurré al oído.

–¡Olvídalo! –exclamó inquieta. Respiré profundo para contestarle.

–Algún día me lo dirás –aseguré con la incertidumbre pegada en el estómago.

–¡Quién sabe! –exclamó exhalando aire con fuerza.

La comencé a besar por el borde del cuello, sin embargo me detuve cuando noté que sus ojos se habían cerrado y su respiración estaba más pausada. La acomodé sobre mi hombro y ella se ovilló hacia mí de modo inconsciente.

–Gracias –susurró y me besó el pecho. Quedé sin aliento.

La observé dormir, era delicada y hermosa. Minutos después caí yo, pero esta vez desperté cuando aclaró. Miré hacia mi lado y ella continuaba ahí, durmiendo. Sentí alivio. Cogí el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche: las nueve cinco. Cogí el teléfono y pedí desayuno "para dos", además como encargo especial, solicité que me consiguieran una rosa roja ¡Enfermo de mamón! Pero no me importó.

Me puse una polera y unos pantalones, sólo para recibir el desayuno. Tocaron la puerta y ella comenzó a despertarse. Lo recibí en la puerta porque no podía dejar que la vieran, así desnuda, sobre la cama, ese espectáculo estaba reservado sólo para mí, al menos esta mañana.

Acomodé la mesita para llevarle su desayuno: frutas y café, al parecer no comía nada más. Se pasó la mano sobre el rostro y me sonrió, iluminando el día con sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

–¡Buenos días! –esbocé una sonrisa y la besé en los labios, mientras la sábana se interponía entre nosotros a la altura de sus pechos.

–¡Hola! –musitó dormilona y resplandeciente– ¿desayuno? –la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos, estaba contenta, muy entusiasmada.

–¡Sí! –contesté. Di media vuelta y saqué la flor de la mesa para pasársela en las manos– ¡Para ti! –era primera vez que entregaba una flor con tanto cariño, antes siempre habían sido para conseguir "algo" devuelta, un galantería barata.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó con un brillo especial que la hacía verse radiante.

–Por nada… –la besé en la frente. Cogí la bandeja y se la acomodé en las piernas. El fragante café envolvía la habitación. Esta había sido la mañana más feliz de mi vida ¡Me había vuelto un loco patético!

Cogió el jugo y casi besando el vaso sorbió un poco. Continuó con la fruta y terminó con el café. Me senté frente a ella a comer, aunque no podía dejar de observarla.

Esa tarde cambiamos los pasajes y lo retrasamos dos días. A Carlisle le dijo que había querido conocer un poco más de Río, porque todo el tiempo habíamos pasado encerrados "trabajando". Yo sólo avisé a mi madre.

Volvimos la madrugada del lunes. Antes de subirnos al avión, me besó desesperadamente. _Mm… mm_, a pesar de que idolatraba sus deliciosos besos, este no me gustó, había sido extraño… sabía a despedida.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté confundido. Obvió mi pregunta y me arrastró hacia la puerta de embarque.

Durante el viaje se durmió, no sé si a propósito o de verdad estaba cansada. Traté de no pasarme películas y, en su lugar, vi unas cuantas. Aterrizamos. La cogí de la mano, pero ella buscó rápidamente el modo de zafarse. Se me heló la sangre, pero no quise seguir insistiendo en preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Desembarcamos rápidamente y sin problemas. Había mucha gente, pero entre la multitud no fue difícil distinguir a Carlisle. Sentí que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, quise interponerme entre ellos en ese mismo instante, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora, debía confiar en que Bella le iba a poner fin a esa relación lo antes posible. Esbocé una sonrisa al imaginarme la cara que pondría mi padre cuando rompieran.

Caminamos y él se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia nosotros. Venía vestido de traje, con el pelo rubio hacia atrás.

–¿Cómo estuvo ese viaje? –habló con voz elevada, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

–Bien –contestó Bella con una sonrisa. Él se acercó y la besó en el borde de la comisura de los labios. Quedé sin aliento, bastante decepcionado y con mucha impotencia.

–¿Edward? –enarcó una ceja para preguntar mi parecer. No le respondí. Quería arrebatársela de las manos– ¿hicieron buenas migas? –su voz me irritaba cada vez más. Tragué saliva, mientras pegaba mis ojos en los de ella, pero me evadía..

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

En la puerta apareció el chofer de Esme. Saludó amablemente y cogió mis maletas. Yo no despegué los ojos de ellos dos. Me sentí traicionado, pero aún esperanzado de que ella le fuera a revelar la verdad.

–Nos vemos en unas horas, hijo –musitó Carlisle con amabilidad, mientras aferraba a Bella a su cuerpo. Ella me miró y bajó la vista.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Como siempre les quiero agradecer por leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios. Ahora las dejo con un nuevo capítulo para que sufran un poquitito, jejeje.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XII**

**Tic Toc, Tic Toc**

Esperé ¡Vaya, sí qué esperé!

Ese viernes no fui a la oficina, tenía la excusa perfecta: descansar de un agotador viaje desde Río de Janeiro a Estados Unidos. Eran varias horitas largas y agotadoras, aunque fuese en primera clase. Me quedé en casa la tarde entera, extrañándola...

Coloqué el _Black Berry_ muy de cerca de mi vista en caso de que me llamara. Lo cargué en cuanto puse los pies en mi habitación. Aún tenía las imágenes del viaje… el mejor que había hecho en mi vida, sin duda alguna.

Me metí bajo la regadera y luego me puse ropa liviana para quedarme en casa. Tenía el cuerpo tenso después de tantas horas en el avión. Me acomodé sobre la cama y estaba cerrando los ojos cuando irrumpió Emmett en mi habitación.

—¡Hermano! —se instaló frente a mí con una gran sonrisa y los ojos tostados cargados de malicia.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? —respondí somnoliento.

—¡Sí que te estás _cargando_ al viejo! ¿no? —soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—¿De qué hablas? —me incorporé ya más despierto. Era imposible que él supiera lo que había sucedido con Bella en Brasil.

—¡No te hagas el idiota, Edward? —me pegó con el pie en la pantorrilla.

—¿Qué? —repetí más irritado.

—¡Te tiraste a su noviecita! —asintió divertido.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamé alarmado.

—¡Te felicito! Está bastante bien ¿Ahora será mi turno supongo? Soy el único de la familia que falta… —rió sarcástico, pero hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No! —me puse de pie estrepitosamente. Respiré hondo, intentando mantener la calma… era imposible que Emmett supiera algo— Estás hablando estupideces —lo corregí, pero sin mirarlo.

—¡Va! No me vengas con eso… los vi con mis propios ojos y debo decirte que estuviste bastante bien ¡Te felicito hermano! Esas técnicas de _tortura_ no estaban en mi repertorio, pero las encontré ¡Genial! Bueno, si logró contenerme, claro —continuó burlándose y hablando sin pausa.

—¿Qué viste qué? —le repetí con el corazón acelerado ¡Esto pintaba verdaderamente mal!

—A ustedes dos ¿o me dirás que no era ella? ¡Sí que lo era! Se veía clarísimo, la webcam de tu laptop es muy buena ¡Nitidísima!

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Emmett? —lo cogí del brazo con fuerza. Me miró extrañado.

—¿No fue a propósito que dejaste encendido el notebook? —parecía sorprendido.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos. Fijé la vista en Emmett, a quién se le había desvanecido la sonrisa de un momento a otro y ahora me observaba sorprendido— ¡Ni una palabra de esto, Emmett! —le supliqué. Asintió.

—¿Me dirás que Isabella te gusta en serio? —tragó saliva, paralizado. Cerré los ojos. No le respondí— ¡Te metiste en una fea y grande, hermanito! ¡Jamás podrás contra Carlisle! —noté un dejo de lástima en sus palabras. Dio media vuelta y se largó de la habitación.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, tenía la mente confusa y peor aún, el corazón. Deseaba sobre todas las cosas que ella me llamara, pero que Emmett supiera lo que había pasado, me había caído como balde de agua fría, no lo esperaba y menos en las _circunstancias_ que se enteró. Esto podía complicar aún más mis _planes_.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que el destino se había confabulado en jugar en mi contra, tenía esperanzas, fuertes e ilusas.

Almorcé en casa, solo. Alice y Emmett lo harían con mi padre como se había hecho costumbre y mi madre saldría con el millonario petrolero. Al parecer la relación de Esme con Aro iba viento en popa, eso era lo único bueno de todo esto… por mi madre y bueno, porqué no reconocerlo, a mí también me convenía, ya que Carlisle se pasaría los días intentando convencer a su ex mujer que no saliera con el excéntrico millonario porque sería mal visto en la sociedad y _bla, bla, bla_. Pero, yo me beneficiaba porque mi padre descuidaría a Bella y eso le daría tiempo a ella para acabar con esa asquerosa relación.

En la tarde me di un chapuzón en la piscina, siempre con un ojo pegado en el móvil. Después dormí una siesta y sólo desperté cuando Alice entró a la habitación. Venía sonriente y con los ojos cargados de sarcasmo.

—¡Bienvenido dormilón! Parece que estuvieron _agotadoras_ las reuniones de trabajo con los brasileros —sus palabras me pusieron en alerta ¿acaso Emmett le habría comentado algo? Realmente no lo creía, Alice era muy directa me lo hubiese dicho. De todos modos desperté de una buena vez.

—Bastante… —le respondí, mientras ella me besaba la frente.

—¡Así veo! —torció la boca en un mohín siniestro. Sonrió.

—¿Y tú qué cuentas hermanita? —me hice más al medio de la cama para dejarle un espacio y le di unas palmaditos al colchón, llamándola. Ella se sentó de inmediato y se recostó en mi hombro.

—Creo que adelantaremos la boda con Jasper —elevé de inmediato la cabeza y no sé qué cara puse, porque ella soltó una carcajadita— no serás tío aún, tonto —me dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

—¡Ah! —suspiré aliviado.

—¿Y si fuera así, Edward? No tienes más que asumir… de todos modos sería tu sobrino preferido.

—_Mmmmm_ —no puse muy buena cara— ¡Claro que sí! Un hijo tuyo sería como mío —sonrió. Sabía que yo no me podía enojar con ella.

—¿Y cómo está el corazoncito, Edward? —cambió el tema rotundamente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —entrecerré los ojos, extrañado, perseguido y suspicaz.

—Te noto diferente… —acarició mi cabello— ¿acaso una mala mujer te está haciendo sufrir? ¡Dime! Que se las verá conmigo —se puso de pie de repente y estaba con las manos en la cintura. Reí, pero sin ganas.

—Nada de eso… tú sabes que el amor no me toca —mentí y lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Ni siquiera Isabella? —escupió, fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué dices? —bufé, pero no pude evitar voltear el rostro.

—No te creo nada Edward Cullen, llegaste aún más extraño después del viaje con ella, pero ¡No insistiré! Para tu felicidad y mi sanidad mental —suspiró— esperaré a que me lo cuentes —negué con la cabeza. Me besó la frente y se fue.

Mi hermana era peligrosamente intuitiva, debía andar con cuidado.

Encendí el televisor y puse el canal de deportes. Eran las nueve de la noche. Vi un par de películas y me dormí. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, desayuné y almorcé con mi madre y hermanos, quienes me interrogaban con sus miradas inquisidoras.

Durante la tarde Alice me obligó a acompañarla al hotel de Jasper. Ambos no dejaron de hablar del matrimonio, estaban afinando los últimos detalles y pedían mi opinión, por cortesía claro, en verdad sabían que no era ningún aporte en esas cosas.

Llegué a la casa, me di una ducha y me cambié, en caso que tuviera que salir, pero después de tanta espera me dormí. Cerca de las once sonó mi móvil sutilmente. Cogí el móvil rápidamente y el estómago me quedó pegado al espinazo.

—¿Aló? —contesté con el corazón acelerado ¿por el susto? Creo que no.

—¡Edward Cullen! —¡Oh, no! ¡Jess! ¡Idiota! No había mirado ni siquiera el número antes de contestar.

—¡Hola Jess! —saludé por cortesía, tomando aire para armarme de paciencia.

—_Mmmm_, parece que no estás de buen humor —reclamó, fingiendo estar herida.

—¡Lo siento, Jess! Pero estaba durmiendo…

—¿Durmiendo un sábado en la noche? ¿Tú? ¡Uf! Permíteme el beneficio de la duda —espetó irónica.

—¡De verdad! —repliqué.

—No te creo, pero en fin. Sólo llamaba para invitarte en caso de que te quisieras pasar por aquí —musitó defraudada, ya había adivinado mi respuesta.

—No lo creo ¡Gracias por la invitación! Pero estoy cansado —suspiró.

—¡Está bien! Será para otro día —alegró la voz nuevamente.

—Eso creo —bostecé sin quererlo.

—Un beso —se despidió.

—Otro para ti, Jess —colgué ¡Qué desilusión! Y ahora más encima había quedado en vela. Encendí el televisor. Bajé a buscar un vaso de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logré. Las imágenes de Bella se me venían a la mente como miles de torbellinos, que me presionaban el pecho y me dejaban confuso. "Tienes que darle tiempo", me repetía a mi mismo para tranquilizarme… "no puede terminar tan drásticamente con Carlisle", me auto-lavaba el cerebro ¡Pedazo de iluso!

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano. Desayuné con Esme y almorcé con ella y mis hermanos. Nuevamente no dejaron de observarme durante el almuerzo. Después me devolví al dormitorio. De un momento a otro apareció Emmett en la habitación.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó mi hermano para comenzar una conversación de rutina.

—El Manchester con el Liverpool —contesté por inercia.

—¿Cómo van? —continúo.

—Uno cero el Liverpool —respondí desganado.

—Ok —musitó Emmett, tragando saliva. Daba vueltas por mi habitación como león enjaulado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Edward ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Nunca te llamará! Está con el viejo. Ayer los vi —por un momento se me paralizó la sangre, pero logré contenerme a tiempo.

—¡Ah, sí! —intenté parecer desinteresado, pero por dentro hervía de rabia e impotencia.

—¡Hermano! Hay miles allá fuera ¡Anda y busca a cualquiera! —negué con la cabeza y volteé el rostro para encararlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Emmett? —espeté irritado.

—¡Qué pareces un tonto! Un quinceañero despechado ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Qué poder tiene esa mujer! Mi padre se separa, a ti te tiene comiendo de su mano ¡Uf! Te diré que no le encuentro ninguna gracia… es bonita ¡Pero nada más!

—¡Olvídate Emmett! Sólo estoy cansado —mentí.

—¡Ey! Parezco idiota pero no lo soy —enarcó una ceja y se fue de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me dormí por fin. Desperté a las seis, me di una ducha y partí a la oficina. Aún no llegaba nadie, incluyéndola.

A las diez apareció Carlisle por la oficina. Venía radiante. Tenía tanta rabia que quería darle un par de combos ¡Imbécil! Lo odiaba por engañar a mi madre. Lo envidiaba por tener a la mujer que yo quería.

—¿Qué pasa? —me miró sonriente y confuso.

—¡Nada! —mentí— ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos reunión a las once para que nos informen cómo les fue en Brasil —bufé.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté, quería ahorrarme esa junta a como de lugar.

—En la reunión, Edward —decretó y cerró la puerta. En cuanto se fue le di un puñetazo a mi escritorio con tanta fuerza que me torcí los nudillos ¡Arg!

Llegué a la sala de reuniones. Ya estaba mi madre, Emmett, Alice, Marco, Carlisle y ahora yo. Ella no estaba, sin embargo, antes de que me acomodara apareció por la puerta. Quedé sin aliento, no sabía si era idea mía o estaba aún más hermosa. Sonrió forzadamente y se sentó frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa, en tanto Carlisle comenzaba la reunión. Luego fue mi turno y me siguió Bella. Durante las conclusiones vimos la presentación de los locales nuevos, pero cuando encendieron la luz alcancé a notar que ella me estaba mirando. Descaradamente clavé los ojos en los suyos, necesitaba algún tipo de explicación. Bella mordía su labio inferior insistentemente, estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo demostraba, sin embargo también pude notar el sudor de sus manos que humedecieron el papel que llevaba entre ellas.

—¿Algo más que agregar, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle, interrumpiendo nuestras miradas cómplices.

—¡Nada! —exhalé aire fuerte y salí de la sala de reuniones. Fui a mi oficina.

Así pasó la semana y otra más, hasta que el viernes en la tarde me llegó un mensaje al celular. Lo abrí pacientemente.

_**A las cinco en Coffee & Biscuits.**_

_**Bella**_

Abrí los ojos y leí nuevamente el mensaje. Sonreí ¡Por fin! Se demoró, pero llegó. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, mientras caminaba las cinco cuadras que nos separaban de aquel lugar. El aire parecía más liviano y fresco. Llegué al lugar y en cuanto entré la vi en un rincón, sola ¡Yuujuuuuuuuuuu!

No podía dejar de reír, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La ubiqué entre la gente y caminé a la mesa. Estaba seria.

—¡Hola! —saludé un poco pagado de mí mismo.

—Hola —esbozó una sonrisa frágil que no le llegó a los ojos. Pedí un café que trajeron de inmediato. Le di un sorbo sin despegar mi mirada a la suya.

—Edward… mira… —susurraba dudosa.

—Te escucho —me recliné hacia delante para oírla mejor.

—Edward, siento mucho lo que pasó en Río de Janerio ¡Fue un completo error! —disparó atropelladamente. Sus palabras me hirieron profundamente.

—¿Error? —sonreí incrédulo. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que se subió lentamente hacia la garganta. Jamás había estado bajo esta situación con una mujer.

—¡Perdona! Mi intención no era confundirte —seguía hablando y cada vez que agregaba un argumento nuevo era como otra esquirla enquistada en mi carne viva.

—¿Confundirme? —bufé con las manos sujetas a los brazos de la silla.

—¡Eso jamás debió suceder! —tenía la voz áspera, sino la hubiese visto tan firme aseguraría que iba a llorar, porque sus ojos brillaban tristes.

—¡No te preocupes! Tu secreto estará guardado bajo siete llaves si es lo que te aflige —me puse de pie, haciendo para atrás la silla ruidosamente y le eché otro vistazo cargado de ira.

—¡Edward, perdona! —suplicó de pie en su silla.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte ¡Ya lo olvidé! —mentí. Mi ego por fin se hizo presente.

Salí por la puerta con el corazón descuartizado y los ojos que me ardían de tanto escozor, pero no boté una sola lágrima ¡Ella no lo merecía! Inspiré profundo y me tragué la ansiedad, la tristeza y la traición.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Queridas lectoras,_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por su gran recepción con mi fic, en verdad me encanta saber qué opinan de la historia, es muy gratificante encontrarse con sus comentarios._**

**_Y para quienes han preguntado qué días publico, la verdad no tengo fecha definida, porque todo depende del tiempo, ahora estoy saliendo del semestre así que puedo dedicar más, sino tengo que buscar la instancia para hacerlo._**

**_Bueno, me despido y aprovecho de felicitar a las chicas de España por el gran triunfo de la Copa del Mundo!_**

**_Cariños,_**

**_Karen_**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Amor encapsulado**

Transcurrieron un par de meses y nuestra relación con Bella se enfrió por completo, bueno después de todo había sido su elección. Sólo nos veíamos en reuniones de trabajo y jamás solos, ella lo evitaba sobre manera, aunque era lo mejor.

Por mi parte volví a mi vida antes de conocerla, mis andanzas de soltero y sin compromiso de ningún tipo, en verdad nunca lo tuve, pero a pesar de eso, mi _obsesión_ por ella había ido a tal límite que medio enloquecí. Con su rechazo puse los pies bien en la tierra, aunque en mi fuero más interno debo reconocer que me dolió, hirió mi ego y me hizo sentir un imbécil, no obstante y aunque parezca absurdo no la odio, es más de alguna forma u otra se enquistó en mi corazón fuertemente, pero por el momento, o quizás para siempre, iba a mantenerse encapsulada… lo terrible sería que esa membrana se reventara y _contaminara_ mi raciocinio, como estuvo a punto de hacerlo hace dos meses.

Mi padre seguía manteniendo su noviazgo con Bella en secreto. Esme no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, convirtiéndose aún más patética la relación entre ellos. A mi madre, irónicamente, le había dado por semi-adoptar a Isabella ¡Ja! Realmente gozaba ver la cara de mi padre cuando Esme se acercaba a Bella y la rodeaba cariñosamente con el brazo, y curiosamente, ella respondía, pareciendo sentir bastante aprecio por mi madre. Y cómo si fuera poco, últimamente se estaban haciendo bastante amigas con Alice.

La relación de mi madre con Aro se fortificaba cada día, provocando la ira de Carlisle, quien se pasaba la mitad del tiempo de muy mal humor a raíz de esta situación. Hace un par de días se apareció por mi oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

–Edward ¿tienes cinco minutos? –tenía los ojos cristalizados.

–¿Qué pasa? –dejé de cotizar un viaje de placer, a Turquía, que tenía en mente.

–¿Sabías que tu madre quiere formalizar con "ese" petrolero? –nótese la inflexión de voz cuando se refirió a "ese".

–No, no tenía idea, pero me parece fabuloso. Al parecer la quiere y la _respeta_ mucho. Da la impresión de que están enamorados –esto último lo hice sólo para irritarlo, porque los ojos se le desbordaron de las órbitas.

–¿Enamorados? ¡Qué dices! ¡Es absurdo! –bufó rojo de ira.

–_Mm_… eso parece… –musité para agobiarlo aún más. Con una sonrisa perversa cogí el laptop para salir, ya era hora de irse, pero Carlisle me detuvo.

–¡Edward! ¿Puedes hablar con tu madre? Creo que se está tomando las cosas con muy poca calma… después se arrepentirá –aseguró con los ojos cargados de impotencia.

–Parece que eres tú el arrepentido –reí burlescamente. No respondió– Es absurdo… tú estás con Isabella ¿Por qué te molestas en complicarle la vida a mi mamá? –lo increpé con rabia, no quería perder ni pan ni pedazo.

–Es diferente, Isabella es una buena chica, pero… –no concretó la frase.

–¿Pero qué? –lo increpé.

–No es lo mismo, son dos cosas que no se pueden comparar –boté aire, negando con la cabeza.

–Deberías contarle a mi madre lo de Bella –espeté irritado.

–¡Jamás! –decretó furioso.

–Entonces, ¿piensas tenerla siempre escondida? –¡Viejo egoísta!

–No lo sé, ni siquiera lo he pensado –farfulló sutilmente.

–¡Vaya! Decídete tu primero y luego, cuando dejes de parecer un adolescente, molesta a mi madre. Mientras ¡Déjala en paz! Ella está feliz –alcé la voz para dejarle mi punto de vista claro.

Quedó mudo, degustando la amargura de sentirse ignorado e impotente. Salí de la oficina rápidamente, la verdad recién me había llegado un mensaje de Tanya y me estaba esperando, aún debía llegar a casa, cambiarme y salir. Sin quererlo me encontré con Isabella en el pasillo del ascensor y la pasé a llevar sutilmente.

–¡Disculpa! –dije cortésmente.

–No te preocupes –murmuró tímidamente. Ambos subimos al ascensor y su aroma invadió el lugar, removiéndome las hormonas. Yo estaba apoyado en la esquina del fondo y ella, estaba casi pegada a la puerta, de espaldas a mí. Sin embargo noté que en más de una ocasión miró por el rabillo del ojo. Reí, me gustaba que notara mi presencia, pero si pensó que le diría o haría algo, disfrutó de la decepción y yo, de verle la expresión de intriga dibujada en el rostro.

Llegamos al subterráneo y ella caminó hacia su Mazda 3 que estaba ubicado casi en la subida al primer nivel, en cambio yo me tenía que desviar hacia la derecha, pero aún así la alcancé. Salimos a la calle cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, así que abrí la ventana para coger aire limpio. Mi auto iba pegado al suyo hasta que en un semáforo en rojo me detuve a su lado. Miré hacia su lado sólo para fastidiarla, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Ella negó con la cabeza y partió. La seguí muy de cerca, casi tanto como esa vez que nos estrellamos, Bella me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, confundida. Era parte del juego.

Detuvo el auto para atajarme y probablemente para dejar de sentirse perseguida, pero cuando se bajo del carro, metí marcha atrás y me fui. Una gran sonrisa de victoria se me proyectó en la cara cuando noté como quedaba parada sola en medio del tráfico. Jamás podría decirme nada, porque técnicamente no hice nada ¡Esto se había sentido bien!

Con el cuerpo un poco más distendido llegué a la casa, me duché, cambié de ropa y me fui al departamento de mi amiga con privilegios. Lo bueno de la relación con Tanya era que nunca pedía nada a cambio, bueno nada más allá de sexo puro y placentero, donde yo era un experto...

La mañana siguiente llegué un poco tarde a la oficina, por razones obvias, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche… Tanya era _mmmm_… ¿Cómo decirlo de un modo elegante? ¿fogosa? Sí, era muy apasionada y tenía un estado físico envidiable.

No alcancé a pasar por mi café, así que le pedí uno a Ange, pero tras insistir varias veces a su teléfono, contestó Alice.

–Pidió el día, Edward –contestó mi hermana un poco irritada.

–¡Ah, genial! –reclamé– necesitamos otra secretaria, Alice –sugerí.

–Es verdad, pero ¿Qué quieres con tanta urgencia? –espetó irónica.

–Un café –susurré.

–¡Un café! –podía ver como se le había erizado aún más el cabello– ¿insistes de ese modo por un café? –me regañó por el teléfono– ¡Anda tu mismo! En la cocina hay máquina libre con variedad de cafés –me cortó molesta ¡Ups! Parece que mi hermanita se había molestado. De repente se abrió mi puerta, Alice asomó la cabeza– ¡Flojo! –musitó con su perfecta voz de canario melódico y me sacó la lengua antes de volver a cerrarla.

Caminé hacia la cocina con el cuerpo entre cortado. Efectivamente había una máquina con Mokaccino, chocolate caliente, café express a la vena y otros. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué a la máquina noté que Bella estaba vaciando café en una taza mediana.

–Hola –musité incómodo, pero intentando que no lo notara.

–Hola –bajó la vista, pero se puso tan nerviosa que la taza se le resbaló de las manos y al tratar de cogerla, el líquido se volteó y le quemó la mano– ¡Auch! –exclamó y yo reí. Cogí papel toalla y le pasé un poco para que se limpiara– Gracias –dejó la taza a un lado y se secó, pero no se movió. Debo reconocer que me aproveché de la oportunidad y el escaso espacio que había entre la pared y la máquina de café.

–Permiso –musité mientras estiraba la mano para coger un vaso desechable, pero para ello tenía que cruzarme por Bella, de tal modo que me cargué sobre su cuerpo levemente. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, pero ella no lo oiría, no obstante, me miró con sus ojos chocolates redonditos y confundidos– gracias –susurré muy cerca de su rostro, ella palideció.

–¡Ejem! –Alice se aclaró la garganta y Bella se libró de mí, pasando por debajo de mi brazo– quería saber si habías encontrado el "café" –espetó irónica, con los ojos tostados cargados de malicia, mientras sostenía una sonrisa cómplice.

–¡Aquí está! –le mostré el vaso y le devolví la sonrisa. Caminé por su lado, dejando a mi hermana y Bella solas en la cocina, pero antes de salir le guiñé un ojo a Alice, sin que Bella se diera cuenta, claro.

–¡Debes venir más seguido por tu café! –me gritó Alice, sutilmente por el pasillo.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondí camino a mi oficina– ¡Es un lugar de lo más agradable!.

El viernes temprano hubo directorio. Bella y yo presentamos las inversiones y las cifras, y después el resto opinó, sugirió o simplemente calló. Pero antes de salir de la sala de reuniones Esme hizo un anuncio.

–Esta noche Aro los quiere conocer oficialmente así que espero verlos en casa –se dirigió hacia Carlisle, mientras a él le volvía el color al rostro y le dijo– tú también Carlisle– luego se giró hacia Bella– pequeña cuento contigo –le guiñó un ojo. Bella tragó saliva incómoda.

Emmett y Alice cuchilleaban en un rincón, sólo alcancé a oír a mi hermana que decía.

–¿Has visto algo más rarito que esto? El ex marido y su novia actual, casi nuera, y su prometido ¡Cueck! –ambos rieron. Les dirigí una sonrisa cómplice, negando con la cabeza.

–¡Hijo! –Esme se dirigió a mí. Levanté la vista– necesito verte un segundo.

–¡Voy! –respondí.

Mi madre parecía muy contenta y satisfecha. Entramos en mi oficina y me dijo.

–Invité a Jess –me anunció con cara de "quizás la embarré".

–¡Uy! ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunté con esperanzas de que se hubiese negado.

–¡Estaba feliz! Bueno ya sabes… ella siempre ha querido pertenecer a la familia –me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

–Pues a menos que la adoptes no sé de qué modo podría hacerlo –le devolví una sonrisa irónica.

–No seas cruel, Edward, esa chica te quiere –hizo un mohín y me acarició el cabello.

–Yo también, pero no del modo que ella pretende –decreté.

–Lo sé –los ojos miel de mi madre se transformaron en líquidos desbordados de ternura.

–¿Algún "otro" invitado freaky? –puse los ojos en blanco.

–¿Por quién lo dices? –como ya se iba se devolvió.

–Carlisle, Jess, Bella… –enarqué ambas cejas.

–A Jess le tengo aprecio, Carlisle es el padre de mis hijos y bueno, Isabella es una niña muy sola, que me encantaría incorporar a la familia –me dieron ganas de decirle "y ya lo está ¡Con tu marido!". Callé.

–Ni siquiera la conoces… –le rebatí.

–Hay mucho dolor en sus ojos, hijo y bueno, perder a tu prometido poco antes de casarte, sin padres ni nadie que cuide de ella –dulcificaba su voz cuando se refería a Bella.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Perdió a su novio? –pregunté ansioso. Mi madre asintió.

–En un trágico accidente automovilístico. Cuando tu padre la trajo a Los Ángeles, la tuvo que sacar de una clínica psiquiátrica… ¡Intentó suicidarse! ¿Lo puedes creer? –continuó mi madre– ¿sabías que tu padre conocía al suyo?

–Sí –contesté, intentando absorber toda esta información ¿Ella había estado a punto de casarse? ¿Y qué iba toda esa historia del banco en New York?

–No seas malo con ella, Edward. Esa chica necesita mucho cariño y comprensión. Además…

–¿Qué? –insistí.

–Cuando la vi en tu oficina la primera vez, no asocié quién era ella. Tú me dijiste que era una "amiga", pero yo noté de inmediato que había algo más entre ustedes… –espetó.

–¡No hay nada entre nosotros! –reclamé.

–Pero lo habrá –dijo muy convencida, mientras me enviaba un beso desde la puerta.

–No lo creo –susurré para mi mismo. Mi madre ya se había ido.

Era todo tan extraño con Bella, era tan diferente al resto de las mujeres que había conocido, demasiado enigmática. Ahora si que no entendía nada. Generalmente me llevaba bien con el género opuesto, quizás demasiado, pero ella era distinta, y era justamente ese misterio permanente y un montón de cosas más lo que me tenían absolutamente enganchado de ella, sin embargo, desconfiaba de sus reacciones, omisiones y ¿mentiras?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Después de una tarde de domingo relajadita las dejo con un nuevo capítulo para que armen sus propias conclusiones...**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Cena oficial: Mi madre, mi padre y Aro**

Bajé a las ocho en punto. La mesa del comedor estaba decorada al estilo _Esme_, con un par de candelabros largos, velas blancas, rodeados por unas enredaderas y rosas del mismo tono. Por supuesto, copas de cristal, vajilla italiana y cubiertos de plata. Mantel blanco largo, cruzado por unos caminitos verde manzana. A las ocho y cuarto llegó su ¿Prometido? ¡Ja! Quería disfrutar viéndole la cara a Carlisle, será ¡Memorable!

Alice llegó a mi lado, con un vestido plateado, sin espalda, que hizo poner los ojos redondos a Jasper ¡Puaj! Detuve mis pensamientos de inmediato, no quería ni pensar en que iba a terminar esa expresión de mi amigo cuando vio a mi pequeña y virginal hermana… ¡Vamos a quién engañaba! De virginal no le quedaba nada. Luego, llegó mi hermano también de esmoquin. Esme, como pocas veces, vestía un elegante vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, con una discreta flor en el cabello ¡Se veía hermosísima! Y no porque fuera mi madre.

A las ocho veinte llegó _ella_. Lucía un vestido azul de tela suave, a unos cuantos dedos sobre la rodilla, bastante insinuante que demarcaba esas deliciosas caderas curvilíneas y contrastaba con su piel blanca. Llevaba una cola de caballo, levemente levantada adelante. Había un tenue color gris alrededor de sus ojos chocolates y sus labios ¡Uf! Sabrosos y relucientes con una gota de brillo rosado pálido. Casi se me salieron los ojos. De repente sentí un pequeño codazo en mis costillas.

–¡Es invitada, no parte del bufete! –canturreó Alice y rompió a reír en una carcajadita discreta, mientras su novio la acompañaba con la risa. Negué con la cabeza y por supuesto, reí también, parece que había sido un tanto evidente.

–¡Felicidades, Esme! –le entregó un ramillete de flores blancas a mi madre.

–¡Gracias cariño! –mi madre le dio un gran abrazo maternal.

Todos nos miramos ¡Impactados! ¿Acaso mi madre no se enteraría nunca de la relación de Bella con Carlisle? Al parecer nadie le diría, y yo, menos, le rompería el corazón a Esme.

Cinco minutos después llegó Jess ¡Arg! ¡Paciencia! Venía de blanco ¿Acaso se creía la novia? ¡Puaj! ¿En qué pensaba mi madre cuando la invitó? Sonreía. Se acercó a mis hermanos para saludarlos, seguidos de Jasper, Bella, Emmett y los novios. Yo esperaba al final de la fila. Me dio un sensual beso, bordeando la comisura de los labios, humedeciéndome la piel, sutilmente. Emmett lo notó y con su perverso humor negro y esbozando una torcida sonrisa oscura, clavó los ojos en Jess.

–¡Cada día más hermosa, Jess! –cambió la mirada hacia mí y sus ojos tostados rebozaron de sarcasmo– me pregunto… cuándo seremos cuñados formalmente– ¡Arg, idiota! Jess quedó sin aliento de felicidad y su boca se tensó en una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia y esperanza.

–Creo que tendré que esperar… a que madure –respondió ella, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cargada de alegría. Emmett rompió a reír sin disimulo y yo le dirigí una mirada de ira, intensa y criminal, "¡Me las vas a pagar!", modulé sin voz, sólo para que me viera el imbécil de mi hermano.

De pronto entró Carlisle. Venía de traje de etiqueta, con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, sonriendo a la fuerza. Parecía un actor de cine. Bella se tensó y Esme lo saludó con una gran sonrisa indiferente.

–¡Gracias por venir! –Aro le dio la mano y esbozó una sonrisa atropelladora, cortés y levemente amenazante. Todos reímos divertidos, porque mi padre pareció crisparse. Llegaron las primeras copas de champaña, fue cuando notamos la primera nota _freak_ de la noche. Carlisle llevaba la argolla de matrimonio.

–¡Por los radiantes novios! –alcé la copa, obligando al resto de los invitados a seguirme. Carlisle me calcinó con la mirada. Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza– ¡Para que tengan un gran futuro juntos! –mi padre se puso rojo como un cangrejo.

–¡Salud! –contestaron al unísono. Esme se ruborizó, pero igualmente me envió un beso silencioso.

Mi futuro "padrastro" se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

–Quería agradecerles a cada uno de los presentes por compartir este momento con nosotros y desearnos la mejor de sus intenciones –miró a Carlisle, irónicamente– Edward, gracias por tus palabras –sonrió complaciente.

Mi padre no podía más de furia y no sabía de qué modo detener esto.

–De nada, Aro –callé un segundo y un impulso exquisitamente irresistible hizo que me volviera a mi padre nuevamente– ¡Sólo falta que tú nos presentes a tu novia! –sonreí burlesco.

Mi padre tragó saliva, incomodísimo ¡Bingo! Abrió los ojos de par en par. Emmett enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta convincente con cara de "Quiero ver cómo te salvarás de ésta" y Alice, me gruñó bajito "¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?". Los ojos de Esme se abrieron de par en par y por poco deja caer la copa, le temblaron las manos. Aro, sonrió satisfecho.

–¿Perdón? –contestó Carlisle irritado, pero intentando disimularlo– yo no tengo _novia_ –decretó descaradamente. Se me desencajó la mandíbula ¡Qué cara de raja! Emmett rió. Observé a Bella, inclinó la vista desilusionada, sus hombros cayeron y me miró, con una nota de alivio en los ojos.

–Papá no tienes por qué tomar tan en serio a Edward, últimamente anda de lo más bromista –mi hermana me fulminó con la mirada. Él asintió al borde de un soponcio.

Cuando íbamos de camino al comedor, me acerqué sigilosamente hacia Carlisle, y cuando estuve a la altura de su hombro le susurré al oído.

–¡Cara de raja! –se volteó inquieto, apretó los labios y los ojos se le humedecieron de impotencia.

Muy de cerca me siguió Jess, quien no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. En la cabecera se sentó Aro y a su derecha mi madre. Al otro extremo de la mesa se sentó Carlisle y a su derecha Alice junto a Jasper. A la derecha de mi madre se acomodó Emmett, seguido de Bella. Yo me acomodé a la izquierda de Aro, y como Jess quedó distanciada, Jasper cruzó a sentarse al lado de Bella, y mi fastidiosa amiga al lado del prometido de mi madre, yo al medio y Alice a mi izquierda.

Había un ambiente de lo más tenso. La entrada fue como siempre, bastante livianita. Luego, lo siguió un pavo con apellido extraños hasta finalizar con un Mouse de lo más sofisticado, tipo _Esme_, la reina de la vanguardia en cuanto a estilos y gourmet. Siempre acompañado con vino, y a consecuencia de ello, ya habían varios bastante rosados, con la lengua traposa y hablando con un tono de voz varias notas por arriba de lo normal, entre ellos, Emmett, Carlisle y Jess.

Durante la velada fue imposible que no se me desviaran los ojos hacia el frente, hacia Bella. También estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas, a pesar de haber bebido sólo champaña durante la comida y casi sin probar bocado. Comprendí que quizás se sentía incómoda a raíz de la respuesta de Carlisle, a lo mejor se había dado cuenta que ella jamás pasaría de ser su amante escondida. La volví a mirar cuando la mesa parecía distraída, comía lentamente y casi con arcadas, tenía el rostro más fino aún, quizás estaba más delgada y unos tenues semicírculos oscuros rodeaban el borde inferior de sus ojos.

–Bueno, Carlisle, con Esme quisiéramos pedirte que fueras nuestro padrino de bodas –musitó Aro lentamente, con una risita irónica a penas imperceptible, bordeándole los labios.

–¡Perdón! –exclamó Carlisle, perdiendo la compostura– ¿Padrino?... Te recuerdo que aún soy el marido… –explotó mi padre por fin.

–¡Carlisle! –alzó la voz mi madre– ese es un asunto que debemos afinar nosotros dos.

–¡No te daré el divorcio! –respondió mi padre. No podía evitar morderme los labios disfrutando de la escabrosa escena. El muy imbécil estaba ardiendo de impotencia que ya no estaba logrando contener, derramando palabras incoherentes sin base ni dirección alguna.

–Carlisle ¡Qué vergüenza! Creo que se te han pasado las copas. Deberías irte…

–¡No me iré de mi casa! –espetó mi padre, poniéndose de pie.

–Ya no es tu casa –agregué sólo para fastidiarlo aún más.

–¡No te metas, Edward! –me gruñó.

–¡Basta! –intervino Alice.

Nos pusimos de pie. Carlisle tenía el rostro más que sonrojado a raíz del alcohol, el cabello desordenado y los ojos le brillaban de ira.

–¡Qué disfruten esta patética velada! –agregó herido. Lanzó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa, dio media vuelta y salió bien empinado. Su Mercedes se oyó rugir como león. Miré a Bella, estaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Jess estaba aún más ebria.

–¡Disculpen! –irrumpió Esme, con el rostro compungido por la incomodidad.

–No te preocupes querida –Aro extendió uno de sus brazos por la cintura de mi madre y la besó en la sien.

–¡Idiota! –susurró ella con la mirada titilante.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Emmett, con su excesivo buen humor puso música.

–¡Vamos a la piscina! –lo miré con cara de "¡Olvídalo!", pero Alice le siguió el juego.

–¡Vayan por favor! –suplicó Esme– disfruten y por favor olviden el mal rato –sonrió aliviada.

Jess soltó una risita borracha. Alice cogió de la mano a Jasper, quien la siguió sin problemas y me miró de reojo cuando notó que Emmett invitaba a Bella, muy atentamente ¡Arg! ¡Ya se lo había advertido! Mi hermano notó mi expresión y con los labios mudos dijo "No haré nada". Enarqué ambas cejas incrédulo y él torció una sonrisa maligna. Tuve que ir por obligación.

Alguien había decorado la piscina –no sé si Alice o mi madre– con velas flotantes y flores blancas, además de la iluminación propia de la pileta. Fuimos al bar donde un chico joven nos preparaba los tragos. Tomé whisky y el resto, ron. Bella continuó con la champaña.

Sin quererlo y con la guardia baja me acomodé en el borde de la piscina. Jess me siguió muy de cerca, mientras intentaba incitarme para que la besara.

–Lo he pasado maravillosamente esta noche ¡Tu familia es genial! –acercó sus labios sin discreción a los míos.

–¿Bromeas? –enarqué una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza y sin darme cuenta cayó encima mío. Mis oídos se tumbaron con el sonido del agua, tragué líquido por la boca y nariz y más encima Jess cayó detrás. Reaccioné lo más rápido posible y cuando salí estaban todos riendo a carcajadas y por supuesto, Emmett, estaba doblado de la risa ¡Arg! ¡Él había empujado a Jess!

–¿Cómo estuvo el chapuzón? –preguntó Jasper irónico, con los ojos pardos húmedos de tanto reír. Bella también sonreía con ganas.

–¡Idiota! –espeté. Jess estaba media ahogada a mi lado, la cogí de un brazo y la saqué a flote.

–¡No te enojes, Edward! –finalizó Alice con su voz cantarina. Nadé hacia un lado de la piscina, con Jess a cuestas, hasta salir del agua.

Estaba estilando, pero desvié la mirada hacia los ojos perversos de mi hermano. Miré hacia atrás y noté como mi _amiga_ estaba con el vestido blanco, absolutamente transparentado. Unos medianos bultitos se asomaban por la ropa mojada.

–¡Poleras mojadas! –gritó Emmett, extendiendo una gran sonrisota. Jess rió y se tapó con los brazos.

–¡Ignóralo! –le murmuré al oído.

–Me da igual –pegó sus labios a los míos. No pude hace nada, si la alejaba en público sería un desaire horrible. Observé hacia el _palco_ y mi vista se pegó en Bella, quien había bajado los ojos para no mirar. Sonreí, le había molestado. A propósito, atrapé el rostro de Jess con ambas manos y la besé con ganas.

–¡Yuuujuuuu! Creo que tenemos novia nueva –exclamó Emmett. Di media vuelta, ahora él estaba muy cerca de la piscina. En un acto rápido me giré y lo tiré a la piscina y él, arrastró a Bella de un brazo ¡Arg!

Salieron riendo a carcajadas ¡Puaj!

–Mejor vamos por uno bikinis –agregó mi hermana.

Las tres chicas desaparecieron por la terraza y diez minutos después volvieron con bikinis. El de Bella era también azul ¡Se veía exquisita! Nosotros fuimos por short y nos sumamos al baño junto a ellas. Jess no dejaba de acorralarme, uniendo frenéticamente sus labios a los míos. Bella salió de la piscina y fue por más champaña. La observé de soslayo. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas amoratadas de un fucsia incandescente a raíz del alcohol. Hablaba con la voz levemente traposa, pero se mantenía digna.

Mi cuerpo tan biológicamente humano, sintió unas terribles ganas de orinar. Me fui al baño más cercano que correspondía al de la piscina. De lo que no me di cuenta fue que Jess venía tras mío. Cerré la puerta, pero en cuanto la abrí para salir se abalanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a besar frenéticamente. Sus labios tibios entreabrieron los míos con apremio, mientras me ofrecía su cuerpo en bandeja. Ella estaba sólo en bikini, no sería difícil y nadie lo notaría, estaban todos lo suficientemente borrachos y entretenidos.

Pasé las manos por el borde de sus pantaletas y se las quité, mientras ella me desanudaba el short. Ansioso, pasé mis dedos por uno de sus triángulos, haciéndolo hacia un lado para descubrir sus pechos firmes y redondos. Lo lamí hasta que cambió de textura y color. Ella estaba lista para mí, lo suficientemente húmeda.

La cogí por los glúteos y ella dio un salto hacia mis caderas, separando lo necesario sus rodillas como para que me introdujera en ella. Jess me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja frenéticamente, una y otra vez, obligándome a presionar más su pelvis hacia su centro. Comencé a perder el sentido de la realidad, sólo enfocado a sentir el delicioso placer de la carne, hasta que mi _compañera_ dejó de mover sus caderas de un momento a otro.

–¿Qué pasa? –le susurré al oído defraudado.

–¡Atrás! –dijo delicadamente en mi oído. Volteé de medio y lado y me encontré con los ojos de Bella pegados en los míos.

–¡Disculpen! –masculló y cerró la puerta.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ahora las había perdido todas con Bella, después de presenciar la escena porno en vivo y en directo frente a sus ojos de seguro había acabado con mi veintiúnica oportunidad ¡Maldito alcohol! ¡Arg! Siempre me jugaba malas pasadas y sumado a que era inherente a mi naturaleza ser un _caliente_ de mierda ¡Arg! ¡La peor de las fórmulas!

–¿Por qué no me avisaste, Jess? –la regañé, aunque tenía conciencia que no era su culpa.

–¡Lo hice, Edward! En cuanto la vi –respondió incómoda. Me salí de ella, subí mis short y salí tras Bella.

Pasé el jardín que nos separaba de la piscina, con los ojos nublados por la borrachera. Oí la puerta tras de mí, era Jess. Miré en busca de Bella, pero me costaba centrar la vista. Reconocí las voces y luego, para mi alivio, descubrí que estaba al lado de Emmett, pero desde mi perspectiva él la tapaba. Estaba muda, con el rostro inexpresivo. Algo alcancé a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

–Tenemos ya vista a la nueva "secretaria" –rompió a reír Alice, burlesca, mientras le contaba a Emmett y Jasper– ¿cierto, Bella? –buscó a su nueva amiga para que la apoyara. Ella asintió, sonriendo forzadamente.

–¿Es mejor que la flacuchenta desabrida de Ángela? –preguntó Emmett. Alice le dio un golpe.

–Eres sin respeto, Emmett, me cargan esos comentarios –lo reprendió.

Busqué otro de los sillones de ratán y me senté a un costado de Bella, pero más alejado del grupo.

–Siento lo que viste –me disculpé casi en una súplica. Me ignoró e hizo amago de voltearse hacia el grupo, pero la detuve sosteniéndole el brazo– de verdad, ¡no me alegro de que hayas presenciado _eso_! –repliqué avergonzado. Enarcó una ceja castaña.

–No tienes de qué disculparte –su voz se oyó agria y filosa. Se puso de pie y fue en busca de más champaña.

–¡Ey, ojo hermano! Ha bebido bastante –me advirtió Emmett. Alice me miró preocupada.

En medio de la conversación apareció Jess, vestida.

–Me voy –anunció con los ojos entrecerrados, me odiaba.

–Gracias por venir –musité, mientras mantenía los ojos pegados en Bella, quien bebía una copa rápidamente, para que le volvieran a llenar otra. Jess bufó cuando se dio cuenta que no le tomaba atención y partió a despedirse del resto.

–¡Eso no se hace, Edward! –mi hermana me fusiló con la mirada.

–¿Qué hice ahora? –lo tenía claro, pero no sabía que mi hermana también.

–No te hagas el tonto ¿Ok? Todos nos dimos cuenta que desaparecieron con Jess.

–¡Métanse en sus vidas! –respondí irritado, en tanto luchaba con mi borrachera y la indiferencia de Bella.

Ella volvió, zigzagueando de lado a lado y con una copa rebasante de espumosa champaña. Bebió más.

–Quizás es suficiente –le susurré al oído. Estaba ebrio, pero ella estaba más.

–No me hables –espetó con la lengua adormilada. Se puso de pie y fue por otra. Todos me miraron. Volvió, y bebió más, tenía los párpados pesados y su cuerpo se veía demasiado frágil.

–Si quieres puedes ir a dormir a mi habitación. –le ofrecí sin ninguna mala intención.

–No, gracias –respondió seca. Mi hermana me hacia gestos. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar una bata.

–Ponte esto, Bella, hace frío –le susurró Alice, dulcemente.

–Gracias, _amiga_ –le contestó cariñosamente a mi hermana y ella en respuesta, sonrió y le besó la frente.

–Edward, anda a dejarla –me ordenó Alice– ¿puedes o estás muy borracho? –preguntó inquieta.

–Sí puedo –respondí de inmediato.

–Se cambió eso sí, ya no vive en la casa que tú conoces –me indicó.

–Está bien ¿dónde? –Alice me dio las indicaciones de un edificio cerca de Carlisle ¡Arg!

–¡Bella, ey! ¿Te puedes poner de pie? –le pregunté al oído. Asintió.

–Pero no me quiero ir contigo –batalló perdidamente. Alice sonrió, mientras me observaba. Sus ojos suspicaces sabían de todos mis sentimientos.

–Sólo te irá a dejar. Tan luego como te deje, se vendrá –le aseguró para tranquilizarla.

Me quedé increpando a Alice con la mirada ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Por qué le aseguraba que yo la dejaría tranquila? _Mmmm_, me tendría que responder un par de cosas mi desleal hermanita. Bella se puso de pie, pero inmediatamente se le doblaron las rodillas. La cogí bien por la cintura, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello.

–¿Te la puedes? –musitó Alice inquieta.

–¡Claro! Con suerte debe pesar cincuenta kilos –sonreí. Mi hermana desvió la vista. Intenté cogerla en brazos, pero ella se negó tajantemente. Alice me fue abriendo las puertas hasta que la acomodé en mi coche.

–Aquí están las llaves –metió la mano en la cartera de Bella y me pasó un manojo de éstas.

–¡Ok! –asentí.

Conduje hacia su departamento y de cuando en cuando, miré por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarme de que iba bien. Dormía plácidamente sobre el asiento reclinado ¡Se veía tan infinitamente hermosa! El moño se le había desarmado y sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros pálidos, mientras esos labios carnosos exhalaban aire silenciosamente. Parecía cansada, quizás trabajaba demasiado…

Aparqué en la misma vereda del edificio.

–¡Bella, Bella! Llegamos –le susurré al oído. Intentó incorporarse, pero tuve que ayudarla. Cerré el auto y un conserje abrió la mampara.

–Buenas noches –saludé, y él respondió con una venia.

Subí el ascensor con ella aferrada a mi cintura. Tras varios intentos di al fin con la llave y abrí la puerta. Era un departamento pequeño, pero graciosamente decorado.

–Gracias, Edward –musitó grogui.

–De n… –alcancé a responder antes de que ella comenzara con una oleada de náuseas. Trató de zafarme de mí, pero trastabilló en el intento. La conduje hacia el baño con rapidez, mientras su cuerpo casi inerte daba tumbos con los muebles.

Alcancé a abrir la tapa de la taza de baño y me giré de inmediato a encender la luz, en tanto ella caía de bruces sobre el wc. Vomitaba compulsivamente.

–¡Ándate! –me ordenó, pero hice exactamente lo contrario y traté de acomodarle el cabello para que no le cayera dentro. Ella continuaba aferrada al borde de la taza, pero en un falso paso por levantarse, sus brazos le cayeron flojos como estropajos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y al tratar de acomodárselos nuevamente, descubrí perplejo como la cara interior de ellos estaba marcada por una seguidilla de rasguños ¡Eran cicatrices! ¡Y tenía más de diez por cada brazo! Quedé sin aliento.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad son muy entretenidos, es muy bueno la retroalimentación del trabajo que uno hace con tanto esfuerzo.**_

_**Bueno, terminé el capítulo y como soy un poquitín ansiosa, lo subí de inmediato.**_

_**Muchos besos y que lo disfruten!**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XV**

**La (el) Secretaria (o**)

Desperté con el ruido de unas llaves, forzando la cerradura de la puerta. Abrí los ojos un poco desorientado hasta que el respaldo del sofá, duro como palo, me recordó donde estaba: el departamento de Isabella.

Me incorporé rápidamente, en estado de alerta ¿Quizás trataban de robar? Pero, en el estado de somnolencia en que me encontraba no alcancé a hacer nada más que intentar distinguir la silueta de Carlisle en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su expresión de sorpresa terminó por disiparme la modorra. Abrió los ojos de par en par, descolocado, sin embargo habló pausadamente.

—Vine a dejar a Bella —respondí, mientras me sentaba en el borde del sofá.

—¿A Bella? ¡Vaya! No sabía que sus relaciones íntimas habían evolucionado del tal modo que de un momento a otro pasó de ser "La puta" a Bella —sonrió incrédulo, enarcando una ceja dorada— aunque me alegro, después de todo no es de los más agradable que se pasen, tiempo completo, como el perro y el gato.

Se quedó observándome fijamente, había demasiada suspicacia dibujada en sus facciones bien delineadas y en el tono de sus palabras. Caminó por un costado de la muralla, cruzando por un par de sitiales modernos hasta situarse frente a mí.

—¿Y por qué resguardas su sueño? —espetó con aprensión e ironía.

—Me dormí, no se sentía muy bien… se le pasaron las copas. Vomitó hasta las entrañas —hice una mueca de asco, aunque en verdad no lo sentía, lo dije sólo para distraerlo.

—_Mmmm_ —asintió, torciendo la boca en un mohín. No dejó de increparme con la mirada, ya me estaba empezando a sentir incómodo— ya te puedes ir, me quedaré con ella por si necesita algo —rió sarcásticamente.

—¡Está bien! —bufé, haciéndome el desentendido. Mi padre podía ser un ególatra autoficiente, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto. Cogí mi chaqueta, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Carlisle echó un vistazo hacia el dormitorio de Bella.

—Está con pijama —agregó extrañado, en tanto yo cogía el picaporte para salir. Asentí sin mirarlo— ¿la cambiaste tú? —continuó la interrogación. Tantas preguntas irritaron mi buen humor.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —musité con la mandíbula tensa.

—Ninguno —entrecerró los ojos involuntariamente.

—Tú la dejaste tirada en la casa… —escupí molesto.

—No te he dicho nada Edward… tan sólo pregunté si la habías cambiado tú, porque si llegó tan mal como dices, no podría haberlo hecho sola —farfulló, esbozando una sonrisa increpadora e inteligente.

—Chao —contesté un poco ansioso. Cogí la manilla de la puerta, escapándome del interrogatorio del FBI.

Mi coche continuaba en la entrada del edificio, era difícil que Carlisle no lo hubiese visto, aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente entró por el lugar de residentes, por el otro lado de la cuadra.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, el whisky siempre traía sus consecuencias. Llegué a la casa cerca de las diez de la mañana y cuando me aprontaba a mi habitación, apareció Alice como arte de magia ¡Realmente esa mujer tenía radares! Venía con una gran sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y los ojos le brillaban de picardía.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con Bella? —espetó sin escrúpulos. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No pasó nada si es lo que crees —terminé con sus ilusiones perversas— es más, acabo de dejarla en manos de Carlisle.

—¿Qué? —enarcó una ceja, apagándosele del rostro todo atisbo de alegría.

—Así es. Llegó bien temprano y me preguntó qué hacía ahí —fruncí el entrecejo y abrí los ojos.

—¡Viejo cara de raja! —escupió Alice enojada.

Di un paso para continuar hacia mi habitación, pero mi hermana me cogió sutilmente por el brazo. Giré para mirarla.

—Si que te gusta ¿cierto? —su voz se oyó melódica y constante, muy acogedora. Me obligó a decirle la verdad. Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza— espero que ella algún día se dé cuenta de quién le conviene más —no contesté y seguí rumbo a mi oficina.

El fin de semana apagué el teléfono, no quería saber nada de llamadas de Jess ni Tanya. Sin embargo, me fui de parranda con Emmett. El sábado por la noche me llevó a una fiesta cerca de la playa situada en la casa de unas de sus _amigas_. La mansión estaba repleta, con muchísimos _rostros_ de la farandulilla, pero ninguno me llamó particularmente la atención, aunque estuve varias horas conversando con un sinnúmero de chicas atractivas y sensuales.

Terminé bastante ebrio, pero al finalizar la velada me sentí muy sólo ¡Qué idiota! Nunca me había sucedido algo así, esos eran sentimientos de mujeres, no de hombres solteros y codiciados como yo. Como un triste idiota pasé por fuera del departamento de Bella ¡Dos veces! Ni siquiera sé para qué, porque en verdad no había nada lógico en ello, fue un impulso de borracho, creo.

El lunes a primera hora en la empresa, un par de hombres con mameluco instalaron un nuevo puesto de trabajo, frente a las oficinas de Alice y Bella. Lo encontré extraño, pero luego recordé lo de la "secre" nueva. Sonreí, tenía la esperanza de que fuese una muchachita atractiva… _mmmm_…, siempre era bienvenida un poco de belleza adicional en la oficina… _mmmm_… un trajecito corto y ajustado tipo _jumper_, que dejara al descubierto unas esbeltas piernas y unas grandiosas caderas ¡OMG! Imaginé una chica de piel canela y un vestido rojo, portando una bandejita con café ¡Sólo para mí! Fantaseé con mi chica sensual de sonrisa cálida y mirada cautivadora.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —una voz fina y agradable se coló por mis oídos y me sacó del frenesí de mis sueños eróticos. Volteé y ¡Vaya! Era algo mejor que mis fantasías, era Bella. Me miraba expectante con una tímida sonrisa que decoraban sus labios— perdón por despertarte… pero, ¿podemos hablar? —esos hermosos ojos castaños se sumieron en una dulce mirada.

—Por supuesto —respondí de inmediato. Ambos caminamos hacia mi oficina, su compañía se sentía muy bien. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar primero. Caminó hacia una de las sillas y preguntó.

—¿Puedo? —esperó de pie mi respuesta.

—¡Claro! —respondí de inmediato y cerré la puerta tras mi espalda. Caminé hacia su lado, mientras acomodaba el _laptop_. De repente sus mejillas se llenaron de un exquisito rubor y finalmente elevó su mirada hasta fundirse con la mía.

—Quería agradecerte por ir a dejarme la otra noche. No tenías porqué hacerlo —sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—De nada, lo hice con gusto —la habitación se repletó de un sutil silencio cómplice. Ella volvió a torcer sus labios en una risita, pero esta vez, su rostro se bañó de un rojo incandescente.

—¡Y disculpa por el bochornoso espectáculo! —un hilo de voz se asomó con vergüenza.

—A todos nos ha pasado— exhalé aire, riendo.

Inmediatamente recordé las heridas de sus brazos y clavé mis ojos en ellos. Bella lo notó, pero, sagazmente, hoy traía mangas largas.

—¿Es de los inversionistas mexicanos? —desvió la conversación y me indicó unos documentos en mi escritorio. Asentí. Tomó unas carpetas, presionándolas contra su pecho— ¿Cuándo es la reunión? —preguntó distraída.

—La próxima semana —contesté, aún analizando los cortes en sus brazos.

—Cierto —moduló incómoda— creo que Carlisle irá contigo a México.

—¿En serio? —enarqué una ceja incrédulo ¡Idiota de mi padre me había arruinado los planes! — ¡No sabía que ahora era parte del equipo de finanzas! —bufé sarcástico.

—El sábado me dijo que quería acompañarte —sus palabras oyeron a desilusión ¿A lo mejor a ella también le hubiese gustado ir conmigo? ¿Acaso estaba llegando un poco a ese corazón de piedra? ¡Arg! Y el imbécil de mi padre lo había arruinado, creo que a propósito.

—¡Es una lástima! —rasqué mi cabeza incómodo e irritado, pero traté de que ella no lo notara. Y agregué— creo que hacemos un buen equipo, nosotros _dos _—puse énfasis en "dos" para que quedara claro que no había cabida para nadie más en este "grupo".

Me sonrió y nuevamente su mirada se enterneció. Nos quedamos hipnotizados el uno en el otro, sin decirnos nada. Incliné mi cuerpo, centímetros imperceptibles, tenía muchas ganas de besarla y estoy segura de que ella lo sabía, sin embargo, se mantuvo en su asiento, sin moverse ni medio milímetro. Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo para comerme las ganas. Sonó el teléfono, era Alice.

—¿Está Bella ahí? —parecía apurada.

—Sí.

—Dile que vaya a la sala de reuniones, nos está esperando nuestro "asistente" —rompió a reír en una carcajada perversa.

—Le digo —corté.

—Alice te espera en sala de reuniones, dijo que está su "asistente"… ¿Es la secretaria nueva, verdad? —Bella asintió y soltó una risita traviesa.

La mañana siguiente llegué un poco más tarde de lo habitual, tipo nueve y media, y cuando iba de camino a mi oficina me encontré con mi hermana sentada sobre el escritorio nuevo y frente a ella, un chico de piel canela, sonrisa perfecta, pelo oscuro y un trabajado cuerpo musculoso. Le sonreía a mi hermana y ella aún más a él. Ángela tenía una gran risita dibujada en el rostro y tampoco dejaba de observarlo ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Arg!

—¡Edward! —me llamó mi hermana cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. La miré y enarqué una ceja, exigiendo una explicación. Me paré frente a ellos. A mi hermana le brillaban los ojos ¿Le estaba coqueteando al muchacho? De seguro Jasper estaría feliz de saber esto. Estiró su mano y nos presentó.

—Edward, Jacob… Jacob, Edward. El es nuestro "asistente" —inspiré profundo, ¿_Él _también sería el secretario de Bella? ¡Arg!

—Mucho gusto —el chico sonriente extendió su mano, no tuve más opción que responderle. Mi hermana notó mi disgusto.

—Edward ¿Podemos hablar unos minutitos? —toda alegría se le había esfumado y en su lugar, me dirigió una mirada agria. Se puso de pie y me arrastró a su oficina, pero antes le pidió a Ángela que le hiciera un recorrido a "Jake" por las dependencias. Ella, por supuesto, dio un brinco de pura felicidad y fue en busca del tipo ese con estilo de _vedetto_.

—¿Esto es una broma? —la increpé irónico.

—¿Por qué debería serlo? Es muy calificado…

—¿Y tenías que traer al "Señor Bíceps" de secretario? —gruñí.

—Es perfecto —sus ojos se encendieron de júbilo.

—¡Ja! Te aseguro que encuentro cien mejores que él. Pensé que el trabajo de "secre" era sólo para mujeres —le rebatí.

—¡Tonto machista! —me regañó— además, dudo que encuentres alguien mejor.

—¿Haber, qué tan espectacular es? —la desafié.

—De partida domina cinco idiomas: inglés, francés, portugués, chino mandarín y español —rió maliciosamente.

—_Mmmm_… ¿Y qué más? —continué aún más irritado. Sería difícil encontrar a alguien con esas características.

—Sabe de comercio exterior, eventos y de… —rompió a reír— mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? ¿Acaso es gigoló? —escupí picado.

—¿No sería nada de malo, cierto? —soltó una carcajada. Mi cara se deformó— Olvídate Edward, no porque estés celoso pensando que te quitará a Bella, lo despediremos —decretó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Celoso? ¡Ja! No seas ridícula —rebatí.

—Hermanito mío eres muy evidente. Pero, bueno por si te deja más tranquilo te aviso que es amigo de Bella. Él se vino de Brasil sólo porque ella se lo pidió — ¡Peor! Se me hizo un nudo en medio del estómago e inmediatamente lo asocié al día en que Bella salió en Río de Janeiro y no me quiso contar con quién se había reunido ¿Acaso eran amantes secretos? ¡Arggggggggggg! Ahora la cara me empezó a hervir de impotencia.

—¡Estará a prueba tres meses! —concluí.

—Olvídalo… ya está contratado ¡de por vida! —soltó una carcajada que me causó escozor, en tanto me empujaba por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Salí de la oficina y ahí estaba el _lindo_, tan bronceado y con una sonrisa que haría caer a cualquier mujer que anduviese volando bajo ¡Arg! Quince minutos después llegó _ella_, lo sé porque me quedé mirando por la parte de la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo, donde no había films que entorpeciera la visión ¡Sí, reconozco que me estaba convirtiendo en un sicótico! Y claro, intentar descifrar las pistas de la vida de Bella sólo estaba empeorando mi "diagnóstico".

Venía caminando muy ansiosa y en cuanto lo vio la expresión del rostro le cambió, iluminándosele por completo. Se acercó a él, uniéndose en un gran abrazo. El muy desgraciado la cogió por la cintura, elevándola hasta su altura y en retribución, Bella le dio un tremendo beso en la ¿mejilla? ¡Arg! No había alcanzado a ver con claridad. Pero lo ¡ODIÉ! ¡ARG! Lo envidiaba con palabras mayúsculas, cuanto querría yo un abrazo así de ella ¡Imbécil! Ya no sólo me bastaría tener que competir con Carlisle, ahora se sumaba otro idiota y ¡de mi edad!

Seguí observando, hasta que de repente una voz familiar y entrometida aulló a mis espaldas.

—¡Edward! —me volteé, era mi hermana ¡Oh, no, mal! Me había pillado _in situ_. Se largó a reír y abrió los ojos de par en par, esbozando una gran "o" con sus labios– ¡_Noooooooo_, Edward Cullen! ¡Te pasaste! Espiando detrás de la ventana… ¡Uf! Y después tienes cara de decir que no estás celoso —carcajeó con ímpetu. Fue justamente en ese momento cuando tuve ganas de apretarle el pescuezo por entrometida y burlesca.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente para que "ellos" no fueran a escuchar los comentarios de mi dulce hermanita.

—No estaba _esp…espiando_ —reclamé sin argumentos medio tartamudo.

—¡Ah, no! —se colocó las manos en la cintura— no me vengas con eso ¡te acabo de ver con mis propios ojos! —esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande y se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a torturarme ¡Arg! ¡Maldita la hora que me había visto! Hastió mi paciencia.

—¿Y si fuera así, algún problema? —la increpé. Ella rió a todo pulmón e hizo un mohín.

—Porque no le dices de una vez por todas que estás enamorado de ella —espetó ya más seria.

—¿Enamorado? ¡Por favor! Esas son palabras mayores… apenas la conozco… quizás me atrae, un poco —Alice enarcó una ceja— bueno, bueno, quizás algo más allá de "un poco" —reí, jamás ganaría contra mi hermana.

—¡Babeas por ella! Nunca te había visto de ese modo por alguien… te pondría un espejo para que vieras cómo se te ilumina los ojos cuando la ves —unió sus labios en una línea, pero su mirada se cristalizó hasta convertirse en miel líquida de ternura— ¿estarías dispuesto a pelearte con Carlisle por ella? —clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Lo que menos importa es mi padre. Él no ha hecho nada bien y ni siquiera la reconoce como su _novia_ ¿Qué valor puede tener una relación así? Además, ahora le volvió el amor por nuestra madre ¡Arg! —gruñí.

—Quizás deberías planteárselo a él también —continuó azuzándome.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Y hacer el ridículo? Ni siquiera sé si le atraigo un ápice a Bella —musité, evidentemente desilusionado. Mi hermana me levantó la barbilla con la mano y me miró con determinación.

—No lo sé Edward… pero creo que tú debieses jugártela. Ella es una buena mujer, aunque probablemente demasiado sensible. Creo que está muy desorientada —suspiró y desvió la vista.

—_Mmmm_, si a veces es un poco _misteriosa_. La otra noche cuando la llevé a su departamento noté que tenía cortes en los brazos ¿sabes por qué? —era mi oportunidad de indagar, mi hermana no me mentiría.

—Creo que es un "asunto" muy personal de Bella y no soy quién para entrometerme —cortó la conversación de inmediato. La quedé observando con más curiosidad aún.

Alguna vez oí hablar de los trastornos alimentarios, puntualmente cuando Rosalie, mi casi cuñada, estuvo más delgada de lo normal y pensaron que sufría de anorexia. Tiempo después lo descartaron, había sido sólo un período de estrés. En esas ocasiones, en que la novia de Emmett era el comentario frecuente en la mesa, Alice nos contó que una compañera de la universidad sufría de anorexia y además practicaba _Self Injury._ Creo que el nombre me quedó dando vueltas porque me impresionó que una persona pudiese dañarse a sí misma, provocándose cortes y quemaduras ¿Qué tan loco o desesperado podría estar alguien como para autolesionarse? Pensar que eso le estuviese sucediendo a Bella me causó tristeza ¿Qué podía estar fallando tanto en su vida como para autodestruirse? Ahora veía la situación un tanto distinta que con la compañera de Alice, porque en ese entonces tenía certeza de que se trataba de gente enferma, depresiva y con problemas de autoestima, no había más vuelta que darle.

¡Uf! Realmente el pensamiento de las mujeres era complejo… ¡Mejor ni intentar entenderlas! Porque si yo me sintiera frustrado o triste, simplemente me distraigo con unos cuantos amigos, mujeres y alcohol y luego, busco la solución definitiva ¡Simple!

Bueno, en verdad no había nacido para psicólogo ni nada que se le pareciera, por el contrario, todo era práctico en mi vida, desde que abría un ojo hasta que me acostaba: comer, dormir, reproducirse ¡Ja! Sobre todo lo último. Esas cosas medias sentimentales me causaban ronchas y no era muy experto en procesar la mente femenina, para mí era mucho más simple, negro o blanco, nada de matices grisáceos ¡Y ni hablar de colores!

Todos los días me asomaba por la rendija de la ventana que me dejaba unos centímetros de visibilidad para el _hall_. Jacob se habituó rápidamente, y por supuesto, no le faltaron "profesoras" voluntarias de cada sección o departamento para _auxiliarlo_. Lamentablemente no tenía nada malo como para encontrar una excusa y despedirlo, bueno nada laboralmente hablando, porque me hervía la sangre cuando veía que se iba a almorzar con Bella y se me crispaba la piel cuando ella sonreía con tanta facilidad al estar juntos. "Son amigos, Edward", me repetía Alice con una risita en los labios cuando notaba mis estúpidos celos. Tan ridículos que los sentía por una persona que técnicamente no era nada mío.

Finalmente, Carlisle fue sólo a México. Me excusé con un vulgar resfrío y Esme me apoyó sin pensarlo dos veces, por ella que sus hijos nunca viajaran y estuvieran siempre a su lado. Mi padre aceptó a regañadientes, pero no tuvo opción, sobre todo porque este último tiempo intentaba darle el gusto en todo a Esme, el muy idiota pensaba que de esa manera podía manipularla e impedir que formalizara todavía más con Aro, es decir, matrimonio. Esa relación le estaba sacando canas verdes e incluso podía afirmar que lo había envejecido, como nunca antes. A veces, sin previo aviso, se pasaba los fines de semana por la casa "como no quería la cosa" y mi madre, tan cordial y acogedora, lo recibía con santa paciencia. En verdad creo que ella aún lo quería, pero no lo reconocería jamás.

La relación de mi padre con Bella era de los más extraña, aunque yo aseguraría que se trataba de una relación netamente carnal con una pizca de estima por parte de mi padre y de agradecimiento por la de ella. Pero ambos se atraían como imanes ¡Arg! ¿Acaso no podían distanciarse de una vez y para siempre? ¿Qué estúpida obsesión los mantenía juntos? Alice se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque trataba de no ser tan evidente con Bella al momento de meterle ideas en la cabeza.

El viernes, tipo cuatro de la tarde llegó Emmett todo enfiestado y bastante pasado de copas… Esa era una de las ventajas cuando mi padre no estaba. Entró campante, rebosante de buen humor. Se sentó frente a Ángela y la empezó a incomodar con sus acosos —aunque el juraba que no le gustaba— hasta que Alice lo detuvo.

—¡Vamos todos donde mi cuñadito Jasper! Me pidió que los viniera a buscar para ir a tomarnos unos tragos al hotel. Especialmente a ti preciosa —cogió a Alice por la cintura y la aferró a él.

—¡Puf! Parece que nadaste en alcohol, Emmett —mi hermana hizo la cabeza hacia atrás— ¿Mi futuro marido está en las mismas condiciones que tú? —torció una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Te parece que estoy mal? —insistió.

—¿Y lo preguntas? —le pegó un manotazo en brazo.

—Da igual… ¡Vamos! Jasper nos está esperando —invitó a Ángela, que no aceptó, pero Jacob, Bella, Alice y yo, sí.

Llegamos directo a la terraza vip, atardecía. Jasper estaba colorado como jaiba y con una copa de mojito en la mano. Había dispuesto un living al aire libre con tablas de quesos y fruta, además de alcohol a libre disposición.

El falso garoto (Jacob) pidió una caipiriña. Bella como siempre tomó champaña y Alice y yo, mojito. La conversación estaba bastante entretenida. Después llegaron los "cachos" con vasos de cuero y dados, hasta que Emmett murió intoxicado y se tuvo que recostar en uno de los dormitorios del hotel. Mi hermana se fue para la casa y se ofreció, con el disimulado disgusto de su novio, para llevar a Jacob. El chico aceptó sin problemas. El auto de Bella había quedado estacionado en la oficina ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de llevarla!

—Yo te llevo… —agregué resuelto. Ella sonrió.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó. Su rostro era una mezcla de inocente dulzura y una sensual mujer. Tuve que respirar hondo para contener mis deseos de cogerla por asalto y comenzar con besos cargados de pasión— gracias por todo Jasper —musitó mi bella musa.

—De nada —enarcó una ceja y nos quedó mirando de medio lado con una sonrisa torcida. Reí.

Ya era casi de madrugada. La noche estaba fresca, con un claro cielo estrellado. Bella abrió la ventana en cuanto subió a mi coche. Me fui lo más lento posible para disfrutar más tiempo de ella, pero sin que se diera cuenta ¡Sería bochornoso!

—Creo que te parecerá un poquito extraña mi pregunta, pero ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté mientras conducía, pero mirándola de vez en vez. Sonrió, enmarcando sus hermosos pómulos rosados por la champaña.

—Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar —miró por su ventana hacia el mar. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia mí— ¿ahora puedo hacerte yo una? —sus ojos castaños se iluminaron, indicándome de inmediato que no sería una respuesta fácil.

—¡Adelante! —fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa.

—¿Todavía me odias? —frunció el entrecejo y mordió su labio, en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa afligida.

–—¿Odiarte? —bufé divertido, su pregunta me había dejado en jaque mate. Inspiré hondo— nunca te he odiado… quizás me enojé… ¡Y mucho! —agregué con una risita estúpida— es sólo que creí que las cosas serían distintas después de nuestro viaje a Brasil —me concentré en el camino, aún recordarlo me causaba una contracción en el cuerpo, propio de la impotencia.

Cuando me volví a mirarla, ella continuaba con sus ojos clavados en mí.

—¿Qué? —musité divertido y algo incómodo.

—Nada —murmuró e inclinó el rostro hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

—¡Vale! Espero que me lo digas cuando me tengas más confianza —ella apretó los labios en un expresión de extrañeza y sonrió sin contestar.

Quedaban sólo unas cuadras para llegar a su departamento. Doblé en la esquina a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y aparqué en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior.

—Llegamos —anuncié con decepción encubierta en una risita fácil, pero que no movió los músculos de mi cara con alegría verdadera.

—¡Gracias! De verdad muchas gracias… resultaba un poco difícil buscar el auto a esta hora —asintió. Sonrió y se acercó a mi mejilla para besarla.

La quedé mirando cuando cogió la manilla para abrir la puerta del coche. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear oleadas de sangre y la respiración se me entrecortó. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y el estómago.

—¡Bella! —exclamé estrepitosamente, mi voz se oyó levemente pesarosa. Ella se volteó de inmediato. Tragué saliva con las ansias invadiéndome la razón. Por un instante clavé mis ojos en los suyos, y en un minuto de desesperación y deseo cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, ahogado de pasión— ¡No puedo más con esto! —espeté en un gemido de dolor y felicidad.

_**PD: Creo que ahora se aclaró una de las dudas... dónde se había metido Bella ese día en Brasil.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Queridas niñas!**_

_**Miles de gracias por sus comentarios...**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XVI**

**Gratamente sorprendido**

Sus labios se separaron sin forzarlos, y la besé con miles de sensaciones invadiéndome la cabeza. No me importaba si me rechazaba, debía actuar… me había aburrido de ser un espectador impotente. Succioné su labio superior con un toque sutil y atrevido.

Mi sangre estaba en ebullición a punto de gorgotear de deseo por esa mujer que tenía en frente. Acaricié sus mejillas tras saciar mis ansias de besarla. Sus ojos castaños me miraron confundidos. Esperé la bofetada y el sinnúmero de recriminaciones, pero me equivoqué, ahora fue ella quien atrapó mi rostro con desesperación y pegó sus labios a los míos, dejando pasar su lengua dulce y tibia. La cogí por la cintura y la aferré hacia mí, a pesar de que estábamos en asientos separados. Besé el nacimiento de su quijada hasta volver a su barbilla y ella enredó sus finos dedos en mi cabello. Jadeó sensualmente cuando humedecí la base de su cuello con mis labios.

—¡Ven conmigo! —susurró en mi oído, más con necesidad que fogosidad ¡Moría por hacerlo! Claro que sí, pero no repetiría el error de antes, porque, como nunca antes con una mujer, había salido bastante "damnificado" con su indiferencia. Su hálito tibio traspasó mi oído, estremeciendo mis hormonas y encendiéndome aún más el fervoroso deseo— Por favor… —suplicó en un murmullo aparentemente débil. No hubo nada más que decir.

Bajamos del auto y antes de entrar le acomodé un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja. Me devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó el conserje.

—¡Buenas noches! —le correspondió Bella.

Abordamos el ascensor, pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta, noté que el mayordomo cogió el teléfono ansiosamente. Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Bella, un poco incómoda.

—Nada… —sonreí, la aferré por la cintura y la besé en la frente y luego, los labios, hasta que se abrieron las puertas y caminamos por el pasillo hacia su departamento. Cogió su dificultoso manojo de llaves y con habilidad abrió la puerta. Entró ella primero y yo, la seguí muy de cerca.

—¿Quieres algo… un vaso de agua, jugo, café…? —su respiración se entrecortó, probablemente a raíz del nerviosismo. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí— gracias.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, pasando una mano cada vez, por detrás de su cintura. Me miró con una expresión de confusión, pero no me apartó.

—Añoré mucho este momento —seguí la línea de sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos. Me observó paralizada, sin embargo, contrajo el rostro y me di cuenta que estaba al borde las lágrimas. Se aferró a mi cuello como si sus brazos fuesen tentáculos. La dejé ahí unos momentos, desconcertado. Cuando la noté más tranquila me alejé un poco de ella para mirarle el rostro. Tenía los ojos humedecidos— ¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa? —le acaricié las mejillas, frente y cabello para tranquilizarla. Bajó el rostro, tal como lo había hecho en Brasil, pero levanté su barbilla con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Me perdonarás algún día por lo que te he hecho? —no me esperaba esta declaración, no en este instante.

—Depende… —sonreí para subirle el ánimo, pero le hablé con voz baja y pausada.

—¿Depende de qué? —soltó una risita afligida y me volvió a mirar.

—Muero por ti… y lo sabes —ella sonrió incómoda— pero no corresponde que le hagamos esto a mi padre. Puede que sea un tanto egoísta y últimamente no haya manejado las cosas de la mejor manera, menos aún engañando a mi madre y tampoco escondiéndote… pero, es mi padre —tragué saliva. Me costaba "exigir" esto, podía salir perjudicado para siempre— Debes decidir.

Asintió sin poner ningún obstáculo.

—Sólo te pido un par de semanas —me imploró. Y continuó luego— ¿es demasiado? —preguntó inquieta.

Inspiré profundamente, tragué saliva y la miré.

—Creo que es un buen plazo —sonreí. Incliné mi rostro para besarla y cuando unimos nuestros labios, un corrientazo de felicidad invadió mi cuerpo ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sería mía por fin! Tenía ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero me contuve. No me importó las excusas que le daría, ni tampoco si le decía la verdad… es más, prefería lo último.

Con unos pequeños toques abrí sus labios y dejé pasar mi lengua hasta encontrarme con la suya. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, fundiéndose con el mío, que irradiaba calor y energía por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, y que al ponerse en contacto con su piel suave, incitaba mis testosteronas.

Comencé deshaciéndome de su cinturón, para dejar su vestido de telas livianas, suelto y libre. Sus dedos hábiles sacaron mi corbata y continuaron desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, mientras besaba mi cuello con su boca húmeda y sensual. Volví a besarla y bajé mi mano hasta el contorno de uno de sus pechos. Gimió. Descendí por su cuello con mi boca hasta el escote de su vestido.

La tibieza de nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento, el deseo nos embargaba la razón y dirigía nuestras acciones. Subí su vestido hasta tener contacto con sus glúteos, firmes y tersos, enredando la punta de mis dedos en el encaje de los bordes de sus bragas, quitándoselas poco a poco. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cinturón, abriéndolo para llegar al botón de mis pantalones y luego, bajar la cremallera. Camino a su habitación me deshice de los zapatos y de mis pantalones definitivamente, quedé sólo con boxer y la camisa abierta.

Antes de caer sobre la cama, le quité el vestido e inmediatamente me deshice de su corpiño gris para deleitarme lamiendo sus pechos erizados. Cayó sobre las colchas con la respiración agitada… ya estaba completamente desnuda para mí, y su cuerpo perfecto, ante mis ojos, terminaron con mi conciencia. Acaricié su cintura y caderas, en tanto ella quitaba mi ropa interior. Separó sus rodillas para recibirme en su interior.

Como un abstemio sediento de alcohol me introduje en sus entrañas tibias, viscosas y dulces, que me traspasaban su calor intenso e infinito hacia mi cuerpo. Presioné mi pelvis más y más, mientras la besaba por cada rincón de su cuello, hasta que en una caricia inocente, toqué el borde interno de sus brazos, sintiendo las secuelas de sus heridas. Luego tomé conciencia de que también había unas cuantas en la parte interna de sus muslos. Continué haciéndola mía con algo más que deseo, con ternura y cariño, ella lo necesitaba y yo, también.

El clímax del deseo nubló mis aprensiones del momento y desemboqué en ella con la mayor satisfacción del mundo, siguiéndome ella de inmediato. Sus jadeos intensos y la humedad de su interior me lo confirmaron.

Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y luego la observé, despejando su rostro bello y sudoroso, de un montón de rizos alborotados adheridos sobre sus finos rasgos. Sonreí más relajado.

—Pensé que esto nunca más volvería a suceder ¡Fue fabuloso! —la besé sutilmente en los labios y ella respondió.

—También sentí miedo de que nunca más estuviéramos juntos —sus palabras me alegraron y la volví a besar. Recordé sus cortes.

—Hay un par de "cosas" más que me gustaría saber de ti —con suavidad pasé la yema de mis dedos sobre sus cicatrices. Desvió la vista.

—No creo que sea el momento, Edward —susurró un poco molesta.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —ofrecí con la esperanza de que así fuera. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has hecho bastante con aguantarme… —me besó en la comisura de los labios.

Era evidente que no quería hablar del tema y yo no la iba a obligar, Confiaba que con el tiempo accediera a contarme, mientras, iba a disfrutar de su compañía.

Nos dormimos en su cama, ella primero que yo. Apoyé la cabeza en unas de las almohadas y me quedé mirando por la ventana, mientras Bella se ovillaba hacia mí, con sus aromáticos rizos expandidos en mi pecho y su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro. Su respiración comenzó a apaciguarse lentamente hasta adquirir un ritmo pausado y débil.

La observé anonadado ¡Era la mujer más hermosa del planeta sin duda alguna! La calidez de esa piel tersa me envolvía en una especie de sueño, inexplorado por mí, una sensación similar a cuando estoy ebrio, pero bastante más agradable.

Después de tanto mirarla, finalmente me venció el cansancio y la felicidad, no había nada más reconfortante que tenerla desnuda junto a mí, de manera tranquila y civilizada. Desperté con unos dulces labios que me besaban el contorno de la mandíbula y el mentón.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón! —mi deliciosa acompañante me besó sensualmente, humedeciendo mi labio inferior. Sonreí.

—¡Hola, hermosa! —pasé uno de mis manos hacia el borde de sus caderas, y luego hice lo misma con la otra. La cogí con fuerza hasta colocarla sobre mi cuerpo. Recogí su cabello, enredando mis dedos ansiosos en su nuca y la atraje hacia mí. Entreabrí sus labios, hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una sincronía perfecta. Inmediatamente sus besos y caricias causaron estragos en mi zona baja, erectándose por completo. Ella soltó una risita perversa y descendió por la línea de mi boca hasta más abajo del ombligo, mientras acariciaba mi masculinidad con sus dedos finos.

Sus labios se posaron en mi entrepierna, haciéndome perder la conciencia, de momento. Cogí sus cabellos con delicadeza para acariciarla y agradecerle por todas sus magníficas "atenciones". Recorrí sus hombros contorneados para atraerla a mí. Vino de inmediato, mientras posaba su centro de femineidad sobre mi ingle, enloqueciéndome con las llamaradas de humedad, pero aún sin navegar en su interior.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con la voz entre jadeos. Asentí sin hablar, el aire de mis pulmones se había esfumado.

Cogí sus sensuales caderas y las dirigí en el punto justo para que nos uniéramos en el gozo indescriptible. Podía sentir como su interior estaba preparado para recibirme. Llegué a la profundidad de sus entrañas tibias y el pálido característico de su rostro se fue transformando en unas mejillas ruborizadas y piel sudorosa. Toqué sus pechos pequeños y fibrosos, una y otra vez, mientras ella danzaba sobre mi pelvis, que estaba cada momento más cerca de la suya. De un momento a otro cada músculo de ese esbelto cuerpo de mujer se fue contrayendo hasta desembocar en un grito potente y seductor. La seguí muy de cerca. Ella me miraba obnubilada, en tanto la mía se perdía en el océano de placer.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamé satisfecho, aún con mi cuerpo convulsionando por las olas de placer. Bella esbozó una risita dulce y luego, pegó sus labios húmedos de sudor en los míos.

Con la luz de la mañana puede observar con detención las cicatrices en su piel, pero ella me distrajo con sus besos. Cogió una bata de satín rosado y fue a la cocina en busca de café. Fue extraño y conmovedor verla llegar con una bandeja con jugo de naranja, aromático café de grano y tostadas.

—Espero que te guste… —sonrió, escondiendo una mirada tímida— la verdad es que la cocina no es mi fuerte —se disculpó, sonrojándose sensualmente.

—Están deliciosas —mentí. La verdad, estaban bastante secas y algo duras, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal. Fue inevitable atorarme.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó afligida. Corrió por un vaso de agua y me lo puso sobre la boca. Reí— no es necesario que te las comas si están malas —esos ojos castaños se inundaron de culpabilidad.

—No, están muy ricas, es sólo que al parecer pasé una larga noche sin beber agua y tenía la boca un poco seca —volví a embustir.

—Claro —negó con la cabeza y reptó por la cama hasta envolverme con sus frágiles brazos, a la altura de la cintura. Le di un sorbo más a la taza y dejé la bandeja a un lado para volver a estar con ella.

Llegué al atardecer. Subí a mi dormitorio, realmente venía exhausto, pero muy contento. Me di una ducha y puse la televisión. Mis ojos estaban cayendo cuando sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Era Alice ¿Quién más podía tener radares tan poderosos?

—¡Holis! —cruzó el umbral de la puerta, incluso antes de que alcanzara a contestar. Los ojos tostados le brillaban de picardía y una sonrisa perversa decoraba los finos rasgos de duende travieso— ¿Cómo estuvo la velada? —enarcó una ceja y se aproximó al borde de mi cama, obligándome a avanzar hacia el medio de ésta para dejarle un espacio libre.

—Todo bien… —musité sin poder despintar una risita estúpida del resto.

—¿Tú y ella…? —enarcó una ceja y clavó su mirada en la mía, sin darme tiempo para negar nada. Asentí— ¡Yuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuu! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —aulló de felicidad.

—Pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, aún existen algunos temas que debe resolver y hasta que no lo haya solucionado, lo nuestro no pasará de una simple amistad.

—¡Ja! Seguro. ¡Mírate! Si los ojos te brillan, Edward ¿Estás enamorado? —acarició mi cabello con sus deditos juguetones.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto? —la recriminé.

—¡Vaya! Sí que lo estás —concluyó precipitadamente.

—¡No he dicho eso! —inclinó su rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

—A mí no me mientes. Quizá lo puedes hacer contigo mismo, pero a mí ¡No! —se puso de pie y salió canturreando desde mi habitación. Negué con la cabeza, mi hermana era…. muy especial.

Transcurrió una semana. Con Bella nos encontrábamos en mi oficina y la suya, pero no pasamos de filtreos, después de todo, no queríamos que nadie nos descubriera _in situ_, aunque el deseo nos invadía las venas, haciéndonos actuar como un par de necesitados. Cada vez se hacía más urgente que hablara con él y buscara una buena excusa para acabar con esa extraña relación ¡Puaj!

El lunes de la semana subsiguiente, estaba a punto de irme, cuando mi padre me citó a su oficina. Se notaba tenso, con el cabello rubio algo desordenado y la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos fulminaban a quien se pasara por delante.

—Pasa —gruñó, manteniéndose sentado en su asiento de cuero negro de súper gerente.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya me iba —respondí entre dientes.

—Necesito que me des tu apoyo… —enarcó una ceja y empuñó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿En qué? —sus palabras eran ácidas y provocadoras.

Inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie para mirar a través de los ventanales que daban hacia el mar, que parecía cubierto de un gris tenue, ornamentando con un cielo tenuemente rosado y celeste. Se dio vuelta y penetró sus ojos tostados en los míos.

—Necesito que me des tu aprobación para mandar a Isabella de vuelta a New York. No la quiero más aquí —escupió con ira contenida.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**¡Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes! Pero me he encontrado súper, hiper ocupada... Pero, aquí, por fin las dejo con la continuación de la historia.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y espero sus comentarios, los amo ¡Son magníficos!**_

_**Besotes a todas,**_

**Capítulo XVII**

**La verdad**

Quedé en silencio durante largos minutos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un tirante silencio. Mi padre tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes. Estoy seguro que si me hubiese podido fulminar, lo haría en este mismo instante. Recordé al conserje del edificio de Bella, cogiendo el teléfono, de modo bastante sospechoso ¿Acaso mi padre sabía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros? Apreté los labios en una línea, intentando no parecer débil. Bajé el rostro y luego, clavé los ojos en mi progenitor con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y me puse de pie, mientras fruncía el ceño. Mi padre abrió los ojos, con los músculos del cuello rígidos y la vena marcada sobre la frente alba. Tragó saliva.

—Quiero recuperar a tu madre y ella entorpece mi camino… —anunció con gesto déspota, pero sabía que en parte, lo que acababa de decir era cierto, aunque de todos modos estaba despechado.

De pronto una corazonada me dejó perplejo. Un subidón de alegría recorría cada partícula de mi cuerpo, forzándome a sonreír ¡Ella lo había dejado! ¡Claro! Por eso reaccionaba de ese modo como todo un alfa herido. Me comí la risa, aunque involuntariamente mis mejillas se tensaban en una gran sonrisa. Tuve que inspirar profundo para tragarme la alegría.

–¿Y? –hostigó impaciente.

–¡No! –aseguré.

Enarcó ambas cejas, incrédulo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, amenazadora.

–¿Algo más? –desafíe molesto, impaciento por irme. Negó con la cabeza, cogió un vaso, le introdujo hielo y fue a desenroscar una botella de whisky.

Salí de la oficina, muy contento. Pasé por Alice, pero ya se había ido. Luego, miré de reojo hacia el escritorio de Bella, pero tampoco estaba ahí. De inmediato busqué a Jake, pero también se había ido. Sólo quedaba Ángela.

–¿Qué les pasó a todos que se fueron tan temprano? –me miró extrañamente y se encogió de hombros.

Cogí mi Lamborghini y lo aceleré un par de veces para que ronroneara ¡Qué delicia! En cuanto salí a la calle cogí el móvil para llamar a Bella, pero no contestó. Tomé rumbo hacia su departamento. Estaba feliz y no podía parar de sonreír, por fin sería mía y de nadie más… ¡Yuuuujuuu! Había costado, pero finalmente el destino había estado de nuestra parte.

El cielo se había tornado azulado, con leves tonalidades rojizas: un atardecer perfecto. En menos de veinte minutos aparqué en la vereda frente al edificio de Bella. Llamé al ascensor y subí ansioso de poder abrazarla y besarla con libertad.

_Tin, tun_. Las puertas del elevador se separaron y caminé rumbo a su departamento. Presioné el timbre una vez, esperé… nada. Lo volví a intentar un poco más insistente, porque me parecía oír ruidos desde el interior del departamento. Tras un tercer intento, Jacob se asomó por la rendija de la puerta. Un cúmulo de sensaciones me envolvieron, pero la felicidad era superior a la ira… por más que Alice había intentando convencerme de que Jacob era gay, la verdad, no se lo creía ciento por ciento. Resultaba demasiado atractivo para las mujeres como para ser del otro equipo.

–Hola –saludé, intentando sonreír.

–Hola, Edward. Pasa –abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiese entrar.

Mis dudas se disiparon por completo, cuando vi a Alice sentada en el sofá. Fruncí el ceño e intenté que mi hermana me diera un par de explicaciones con solo mirarla.

–¿Qué pasa? –moví los labios, sin voz. Mi hermana me miró con el rostro cargado de preocupación. Se oyó la puerta del baño y apareció Bella. Tenía el rostro demacrado e hinchado, era evidente que había estado llorando. Alice se puso de pie de inmediato – ¿Qué pasa? —insistí ahora con la voz clara y ronca. Bella me miraba con tristeza, pero no se acercó a mí.

–Tu padre la acaba de despedir… ¡Ah! Corrección, tiene la opción de volver a New York –aseguró Jake, irónico.

–¿Quéeeeeeee? –aullé alarmado y me acerqué a Bella, mientras Alice le acariciaba el cabello. Me instalé frente a ella con el corazón brincando y la ira encegueciéndome la razón. Alice se hizo a un lado y le acaricié la mejilla a Bella– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? –miré sus ojos en busca de una solución a su tristeza.

–Me dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo… –me apartó la mano de sopetón.

Ahora sí mi pulso aumentó el ritmo, hasta sentir calor intenso y rabia latente. Apreté la mandíbula.

–Dijo que tú también me querías fuera… que yo era un estorbo en sus vidas… que me habías utilizado para enamorarme y deshacerte de mí, porque yo le daba lástima y no quería dañarme –ahogó la pena, pero sus ojos estallaron el lágrimas. Alice me miraba con los ojos cargados de desconfianza.

–¡Maldito imbécil! –exclamé furioso. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió de un rojo intenso y amenazador. Retrocedí un par de pasos con la mente decidida a terminar con esta farsa.

Salí y di un portazo, sólo alcancé a oír la débil voz de Alice tras de mí.

–¡Edward, Edward! ¿Dónde vas? –gimoteó, pero la ignoré.

Bajé por las escaleras en menos de medio segundo hasta alcanzar mi coche. Lo encendí y sin darle tiempo al auto que venía detrás, comencé a avanzar por la ruta hacia la oficina. Apreté el acelerador al máximo, mientras golpeaba el manubrio con ira… ¡Ahora me las pagaría! ¡Esto no se lo perdonaría, jamás! Cogí el móvil y marqué para contactarme con Ángela, no contestó. Llamé a su celular.

–¿Aló? –parecía extrañada.

–Ángela, ¿está Carlisle en la oficina? –espeté acelerado.

–No, se fue.

–¿Dónde fue? –pregunté encolerizado.

–No lo sé –mentía.

–¡Dime dónde, Ángela! –la regañé. Ella calló, pero luego lo reconsideró.

–Al Club… Por favor no le digas que lo dije yo –cortó apesadumbrada.

–Gracias –musité, aunque ella no pudiese oírme.

Giré hacia la izquierda y me metí en la carretera hacia el Club de Yates. En cuanto el guardia reconoció el auto, subió la barrera. Estacioné en el primer lugar vació que encontré.

Caminé rápidamente, mientras todo se volvía cada vez más rojo y mi respiración se agitaba a niveles insospechados. Eché un vistazo hacia la terraza y ahí lo divisé, entre sus amigos Marco, Cayo y Eleazar. Todos reían. Me paré frente a ellos.

–¡Edward! –exclamó Eleazar– ¡Ven a tomarte un trago con nosotros! –hizo un gesto al mozo para que me instalara en la silla. Negué con la cabeza. Fijé los ojos en mi padre. Su mandíbula se tensó.

–¿Cuál es tu maldita idea? –mascullé entre dientes.

–¿Algún problema? –enarcó una ceja y se llevó el vaso de whisky a la boca. Estaba medio ebrio. Su pequeño mechón rubio sobre la frente lo delataba.

–¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que yo estaba de acuerdo en despedirla? ¡Mentiroso, bastardo! –me acerqué a la mesa y de inmediato, Marcus y Eleazar se interpusieron en mi camino, sujetándome por el pecho– ¡Suéltenme! –le aparté las manos a ambos con la tensión propia de la ira.

–¿Acaso querías que te entregara a la perra en bandeja? –escupió Carlisle, lanzando el vaso de cristal hacia el pavimento, rompiéndose en millones de pedacitos tan finos como la arena. Intenté calmarme, pero mi instinto me decía que lo asesinara en ese instante. Continuó– ¿Te gustó revolcarte con ella? Es buena en la cama, como una gata en celos ¿cierto? –soltó una carcajada violenta– ¿Te gusta cómo gime, te gusta cómo…? –no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque lo cogí por la camisa.

–¡Eres la mierda más grande que he conocido! ¡Pobre infeliz despechado! ¡Eres patético! –escupí las palabras sobre su rostro, fucsia por el alcohol. Me dio un empujón hacia atrás, que sólo logró hacerme retroceder unos centímetros, pero Eleazar, corpulento, pasó sus brazos por mi pecho.

–¡Patética es esa pobre huérfana que no sabe hacer nada mejor en su vida que cortarse el cuerpo! –sacudí los hombros para zafarme de mi opresor, pero fue inútil.

–¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que hiciste! Te doy mi palabra que así será… –logré contenerme. Eleazar lo notó y me liberó– ¡Olvídate para siempre que tienes un hijo! Yo no quiero un padre tan miserable como tú –farfullé y di media vuelta en busca de mi auto.

Miré el Black Berry: veinte llamadas perdidas de Alice. El móvil volvió a sonar, pero no quise contestar. Tomé la ruta hacia el departamento de Bella, pero camino hacia allá hice una pausa en un risco. Debía tranquilizarme antes de llegar a verla. Me bajé del coche, encendí un cigarrillo y sin darme cuenta me fumé media cajetilla. Las olas bramaban en el precipicio y la luna ya reinaba en la oscura noche.

Pensé una y otra vez, intentando descifrar si acaso Carlisle sabía de nuestra relación sólo desde el aviso del conserje o antes. Luego recordé que a última hora había cambiado los planes de la visita a México para que yo no fuera con Bella… ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? Estaba bien que se hubiese enterado, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo se lo había guardado? ¡Arg! Siempre tramó todo hasta que por fin Bella se decidió a acabar con esa asquerosa relación. Inspiré hondo y me propuse aclararle el asunto a Bella… no podía permitir que se fuera ¡No, ahora!

Me devolví al auto. Encendí el último cigarrillo y me fui a su departamento. Aparqué donde siempre y subí. Toqué el timbre. Salió Alice.

–Hola –saludé a mi hermana, incómodo.

–Hola, Edward –me devolvió el saludo, pero sin sonreir ni dejándome espacio para entrar– ¿Qué pasa? –la increpé– no creerás lo que dijo Carlisle ¿cierto? –fruncí el ceño, incrédulo de que mi hermana, que me conocía de toda la vida, desconfiara de mí.

–Dime tú –espetó, mordiéndose internamente las mejillas.

–¡Claro que no, Alice! ¿Cómo lo puedes dudar, siquiera? –espeté por fin. Ella relajó la expresión y se hizo a un lado.

–Sabía que no podías haber hecho algo semejante… y mentirnos a todos –sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

–Es más, hoy en la tarde Carlisle me llamó para preguntarme si acaso yo lo apoyaba para que Bella se fuera a New York, porque quería recuperar a nuestra madre… ¡Por supuesto le dije que no! Después de eso me vine para acá, era lógico que Bella había acabado la relación y él estaba despechado, pero jamás imaginé que había tramado tamaña mentira –negué con la cabeza.

–¿De dónde vienes ahora, Edward? –me preguntó preocupado.

–¡Encaré a ese infeliz! ¡Es un idiota, Alice! Jamás pensé que nuestro padre fuera una persona tan baja –me había desilusionado profundamente.

–Yo tampoco – apoyó Alice, con la voz algo débil.

Miré hacia mi alrededor y me di cuenta que lo único encendido era una lámpara en el living.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –mascullé tenso.

–Durmiendo. Estaba muy nerviosa, le di unos tranquilizantes –miró hacia su habitación. Asentí.

–Me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte –aseguré. Mi hermana sonrió, cogió su bolso, me besó la mejilla y giró la manilla para salir, pero antes se volteó y me dijo.

–Con cuidado, Edward, ella te quiere –me lanzó un beso en el aire y se fue, pero una fuerte presión el pecho, mezcla de alegría y dolor, me torció el estómago.

Fui a su habitación y la observé dormir. Estaba boca abajo, con una de las piernas fuera de las colchas, el cabello tomado en un moño y la respiración acompasada. Usaba una polera con pabilos. Le besé la frente, pero ni se inmutó. Volví al living y tras unos minutos apagué la lamparita, mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

Un leve sonido me alertó, sacudiéndome la modorra. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia su habitación, estaba oscura, pero de fondo podía ver el marco de la puerta del baño, envuelto por una tenue luz que emanaba del interior. Me puse de pie sigilosamente, poniendo atención a los ruidos dentro del cuarto de baño. Oí abrir el botiquín, seguido de un leve jadeo de dolor y liberación. Los fantasmas de mi imaginación se estaban materializando, avancé más rápido, cogí el picaporte y lo giré.

Una fuerte sensación me oprimió el pecho, dejándome sin aliento, al presenciar tamaño espectáculo: la sangre de Bella sobre el suelo de cerámica, ella sentada sobre éste, con las rodillas encogidas, mientras seguía profundizando las heridas de su piel y su corazón con una filosa tijera.

–¡No, no, no! ¿Qué haces, Bella? –me arrodillé junto a ella, cubriendo parte de su sangre derramada sobre el suelo, con mi rodilla. Sentí que los ojos me ardían de escozor. Me miró con los ojos redondos ¡Sorprendida! No sabía que yo estaba ahí. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y los párpados abultados y rojos de tanto llorar. No dijo nada. Cogí sus manos con suavidad y le quité esa horrorosa herramienta de entre las manos. No se opuso, pero sus ojos me seguían en un tímido silencio. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, sosteniéndole la mirada, a esas alturas, las palabras estaban de más.

Levanté el brazo donde se había hecho daño en ese momento y acerqué mis labios hacia su piel herida, besándola, recorriendo cada una de esas magulladuras con infinita ternura. Al beber su sangre pude sentir el dolor de su corazón. Besé delicadamente sus brazos, una y otra vez, en tanto intentaba no llorar, aunque tenía un nudo atravesado en la garganta.

La miré fijamente, atrapé su rostro entre mis manos y con un hilo de voz firme le dije.

–Por favor… nunca más… –tragué saliva– no puedo permitir que le hagas esto a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida –los ojos se me humedecieron y ella se lanzó a mis brazos, rompiendo en un llanto ahogado y salvador.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holis!**_

_**Chicas les quiero agradecer su apoyo al leer mi fic y comentarlo ¡Es fabuloso el feedback! Muy entrete! Y por eso y para saber más de sus opiniones respecto a mis queridos y odiados personajes prestados, les dejo un nuevo capítulo que como dice el título tiene "de amor y otras cosillas".**_

_**Besos,**_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Del amor y otras cosas**

Lloraba sin pausa. Su débil cuerpo, salpicado de sangre, se sacudía de emoción, mientras sus brazos se mantenían adosados por detrás de mi cuello y espalda. Mi camisa estaba empapada de lágrimas. La dejé descargar su dolor que incluso a mí me traspasaba el alma.

Finalmente unos suspiros profundos e incontrolados se adueñaron del final de su tristeza. Eran ahogados, muy similares a la de los niños. La aprisioné aún más hacía mí, rodeándole la fina cintura y acariciándole el cabello suave y enmarañado.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada comencé a besarle la base del cuello, con mi nariz pegada en su espalda. Eran sutiles toques de ternura y amor, porque al parecer mi hermana había tenido razón todo este tiempo ¡Estaba locamente enamorado de Bella! Y a pesar de que la idea me aterraba, no daría pie atrás… yo ya había decidido estar junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara y aunque el mundo entero se me viniese encima.

Lentamente hice la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme con el rostro más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, a pesar de estar abultado por el llanto y demacrado por el inmenso sufrimiento que cargaba su alma. Sostuve su mirada hasta fundirme en aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos, enrojecidos y húmedos. Subí la mano derecha y le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de ésta. Sonreí.

—¡Te amo hermosa mujer! —musité frunciendo el ceño y riendo a la vez. La expresión de la cara se le iluminó como si el sol se posara sobre su corazón. Quería demostrarle que la amaba— ¡Ni te imaginas cuánto llevo esperando por ti! ¡Y tú me querías abandonar! —de pronto se me compungió el pecho y la voz se me quebró, mojándome los ojos, aunque alcancé a contener las lágrimas— ¡No sé te ocurra irte, porque si no pareceré un psicópata siguiéndote por el mundo entero! —sus carnosos labios rojos intensos se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —soltó una risita incrédula, en tanto posaba sus dedos fríos sobre mis manos que le atrapaban el rostro.

—Mil veces mi amor… —incliné la cabeza y succioné sutilmente el borde de sus labios. Quería beberla, quería que fuera mía. Ya no había apuro, ahora podía deleitarme con el aroma de su piel sin el riesgo de que me la arrebataran.

Pude ver como las ventanas de su corazón se humedecían de emoción y alegría, pero había algo en ella que no la dejaba expresarse libremente. La continué mirando y acariciándole el cabello, el rostro y la piel.

Me puse de pie, sólo para tomarla entre mis brazos. Ella acomodó la cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo, embargándome de su calor furtivo. La llevé sobre la cama y la cobijé en medio de la penumbra, la besé en la frente y me recosté a su lado, con especial cuidado de no dañar aún más sus heridas.

—Gracias —espetó cansada en medio de susurros adormilados. Hubiese preferido un "también te amo", pero no fue así, quizá debería esperar un tiempo más.

Los temblores post llanto se fueron disipando hasta desaparecer en la calma del sueño y la respiración constante. Cuando cercioré de que estaba felizmente descansando, corrí a una farmacia a comprar vendas para cubrirle las heridas. Mañana hablaría con Alice para que me ayudara a encontrar un especialista en salud mental. Definitivamente Bella tenía un problema que no sabía canalizar y aunque esto último no me calzaba en la cabeza, era una realidad y tenía que apoyarla a superarlo.

Caminé en busca de un minimarket o farmacia en donde vendieran algo para curarla. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. La noche estaba húmeda, pero agradablemente tibia. A lo lejos distinguí las luces de un local. Aceleré el paso, quería volver pronto a acompañarla, aunque ella estuviese durmiendo.

Entré y un sonido agudo anunció mi entrada. Un señor de más de sesenta años apareció por una puerta lateral.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente, en evidente estado de somnolencia.

—Hola —contesté mientras intentaba ubicar las benditas vendas. Sólo hallé algodón… lo llevé igual. Di media vuelta y me encontré con la góndola de las leches líquidas ¡Sí, qué bueno! Creo que alguna vez había oído que después de donar sangre, en el mismo hospital daban una taza de leche para recuperarla rápidamente. Cogí una de inmediato.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó el dependiente. Negué con la cabeza y saqué la tarjeta de crédito. Una transacción simple y limpia.

Salí por la mampara de vidrio, pero antes de que la puerta se devolviera el chillido de la bocina de un auto, descapotable amarillo, llamó mi atención.

—¡Ey guapetón! —gritó la voz desde adentro del automóvil. Volteé y los ojos verdes de Tanya me quemaron de lujuria. Sonrió. Enarqué una ceja, esa mujer era una llama andante— ¿dónde vas? —exclamó curiosa, en tanto se bajaba del carro. Llevaba un ceñido y corto vestido negro, que escasamente le tapaba las partes noble ¡Una Barbie! Sin embargo, no me atrajo su presencia. Esto nunca me había pasado… ¿Acaso el enamorarse significaba convertirse en un asexuado?

Se acercó hasta quedar frente y a mí y de repente ¡Plaf! El papel de la bolsa era tan delgado que por debajo se abrió y la leche y el algodón cayeron a mis pies. Me agaché rápidamente, en tanto ella me escudriñaba sin disimulo.

—¿Leche y algodón? —añadió suspicaz. Sus zapatos de tacones aguja se movían incesantemente como exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Es lo que ves, no? —repliqué irritado, no me gustaba el tono que estaba utilizando.

—Cualquiera pensaría que vas a beber a _un_ bebé —soltó una carcajadita, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa, al parecer, la noticia de que yo fuera padre no le agradaba para nada. Está sería mi venganza.

—¡Ah! ¿Es que Emmett no te contó que fui papá? —reí descaradamente. El rostro afilado se le desfiguró y se puso roja como cangrejo.

—¿De verdad? —a penas pudo soltar las palabras. Asentí— ¿Y quién es la afortunada madre? —escupió entre dientes, ya sólo le quedaba una pizca de sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi novia, por supuesto… ¡Y mi futura esposa! —ahora se puso pálida e incluso media verdosa. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero aún así, sonreía.

—Claro —cortó la conversación. Inspiró profundo para mantener la calma y luego continuó— ¡Felicidades entonces! —acercó sus labios a mi mejilla, pero en vez de besármela, bajó su boca hacia mi cuello ¡Qué rara!

—Gracias… —respondí irónicamente.

Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino. El par de bultos eran molestos y traté de meter la bolsa de algodón en unos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero fue imposible. Llegué por fin devuelta al departamento de Bella.

Abrí con cautela para no despertarla, pero para mi sorpresa la lámpara de noche del dormitorio estaba encendida. Estaba sentada con la espalda pegada en el respaldo de la cama. Ya tenía los brazos envueltos en telas blancas.

—Hola —me saludó tímidamente.

—Hola —dejé el algodón y la leche sobre el borde de la cama.

—Pensé que te habías ido —musitó con los ojos tristes, pero sonriendo.

—¡Nooo! Sólo fui a comprar un par de cosas —respondí de inmediato e indicándole con la mirada mis adquisiciones.

—¿Leche y algodón? —esbozó una dulce risita y clavó la mirada en mis ojos.

—S…sí, para tus heridas y la leche para que recuperes la sangre, pronto —río dulcemente.

—Ya estoy bien ¡Muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí! Nunca nadie lo había hecho —tragó saliva ruidosamente y a pesar de que no lloraba, estaba visiblemente emocionada.

Se destapó y bajó de la cama. Pude observar sus piernas largas y delgadas, quizás demasiado escuálidas. Caminó para coger las cosas que había traído. Llevaba sólo una sudadera y bragas, no muy eróticas, más bien un tanto infantiles. Me agradó la naturalidad con que se desenvolvió delante de mí, eso significaba que probablemente me tenía confianza.

Se deslizó por el umbral de la puerta hasta la cocina. La seguí.

–Puedes ir a acostarte… no quería molestar, por el contrario, te llevaré un vaso de leche para que sigas durmiendo –espeté nervioso, no quería que se esforzara innecesariamente.

–No es necesario, Edward. Estoy bien –respondió terca. Enarqué una ceja e incliné la cabeza, cuestionándole lo que me decía.

–¡Anda! –le besé la frente y ella elevó su rostro, empinándose hasta llegar a mi boca.

Tenía los labios dulces y suaves, el fruto maduro más delicioso que había probado. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de mi cuello y enredó sus finos dedos en mi cabello. Pasé ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda y con un apretón sutil la aferré y elevé hacia mí. La piel se me entibió tan sólo con tocarla, era suave, firme y sensual ¡Demasiado sexy! Inspiré profundo y una de mis manos bajó instintivamente para acariciar uno de sus pechos, mientras mis labios descendían ansiosos por aquel fino y delicado cuello.

Recorrerla era un viaje increíble del que jamás me aburriría, es más, cada vez me parecía encontrar un detalle nuevo, fenomenal y único. Con la yema de los dedos bajé hacia el borde inferior de su sudadera y la enrollé hasta alzarla. Elevó los brazos para ayudarme en mi hazaña.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y por cada botón fuera del ojal, había un exquisito y húmedo beso sobre mi pecho. La respiración de ambos se fue volviendo errática, pero sus jadeos eran fenomenales, era la manera de incitarme a hacerla mía.

Esos dedos fríos caminaron hacia la cremallera de mis pantalones y, por supuesto, aquel movimiento fue suficiente para enredar sus bragas en mis manos, hasta quitárselas. Nos miramos insistentemente, una y otra vez. Las mejillas de Bella por fin cogían un hermoso color rosáceo. La cogí por la cintura y la subí sobre el mesón de la cocina. Podía ver como inspirar y expirar de manera tan aceleraba le movía el vientre. Me acerqué a ella e incliné el rostro para besarla, pausadamente en un inicio, hasta que nuestras lenguas se unieron, danzando en una sincronía divina.

Por debajo de las rodillas cogí sus muslos y la atraje hacia mí. Podía percibir la humedad de su interior, ya estábamos demasiado cerca. Cruzó las pantorrillas por detrás de mi espalda y yo la atraje hacia mí para introducirme en sus entrañas cálidas. Su pelvis quedó pegada sobre la mía e instintivamente unos movimientos rítmicos y fogosos comenzaron a seguirse uno tras otro. Acomodé mis manos por detrás de sus caderas, mientras me inclinaba para mordisquearle los hombros y acariciarle los pezones.

El placer se manifestó en la expresión de su rostro más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Incrementé mis movimientos hasta desencadenar una ola de calor sobre mi paraíso personal. La abracé y besé. Ella sonrió complacida.

–No debería haberte "violado" –espeté, riendo.

–Yo me lo busqué –respondió pícara. Me gustaba verla contenta, casi me hacía olvidar el auto-flagelo al que se sometía.

–Es verdad –bufé, reí y la besé con pasión.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a enfriar lentamente.

–Vamos a la cama. No quiero que te enfermes, te quiero sana… para mí –le pasé mi dedo índice por la hendidura de su nariz respingada y le di un toque en los labios. Su corazón se iluminó, estoy seguro, porque los ojos le brillaron de alegría.

–Claro –fue todo lo que espetó, no obstante la manera en que me había mirado, indicó que estaba agradecida y mucho más.

Desapareció de la cocina. Cogí un tazón, el más grande que encontré y vertí el líquido blanco. Cayó a borbotones inicialmente, salpicando a todo el mueble, pero luego se acompasó y pude llenar la taza hasta el borde, para luego meterla al microondas.

_Piip, piip, piip_. Sonó el horno microondas, avisándome que estaba listo. Sin embargo cuando lo abrí ¡Plaf! La leche se había derramado en el platillo del interior del aparato ¡Arg! Intenté cogerlo y la filosa y extrema calidez me traspaso la yema de los dedos, obligándome a soltarlo. "¡Mierda!", exclamé en voz alta y el tazón se hizo trizas en la cerámica del suelo.

–Edward, ¿Está todo bien? –Bella se asomó en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba un pijama rosado de algodón.

–A decir verdad, más o menos –solté una risita avergonzado– no sé ni calentar un vaso de leche. Ella rió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lo pusiste? –preguntó.

–Diez minutos…

–¡Diez minutos! –aulló alarmada, soltando una bulliciosa carcajada– eso es como para descongelar un pollo, Edward –dio un par de pasos hacia mí y mientras desprendía un pedazo de toalla nova me susurró al oído– como se nota que eres un pequeñito mimado –no me quedó más opción que admitirlo, mi inexperiencia en lo doméstico acababa de quedar en evidencia.

–Te llevaré otro vaso de leche… –aseguré preocupado.

–No te preocupes –hizo un mohín con la boca y negó con la cabeza– ¿no te gusta la leche? –musité defraudado. Asintió y puso cara de asco. Agaché la cabeza dramatizando mi derrota.

–Ven, acompáñame –estiró su mano y entrelacé sus dedos en los míos. Fuimos juntos a la cama.

Nos quedamos observando durante horas, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. También dormí. La mañana siguiente –un par de horas después– me levanté temprano. Bella continuaba en las manos de Morfeo. Cogí el Black Berry y presioné el número dos, que me comunicaba directo con mi hermana.

–Alice ¡Hola! –farfullé contento.

–Por tu tono de voz debo deducir que Bella está bien –carcajeó divertida.

–Sí, bueno, por ahora –inspiré hondo– es más, por eso te llamo, necesito contactar al mejor psiquiatra de Los Ángeles –dije acelerado.

–No te preocupes, ya ubiqué uno y bueno, con la ayuda de Esme, Bella ya tiene hora para el lunes a las ocho de la mañana –espetó presumida. Mi hermana cada vez que se proponía algo, lo lograba sin esfuerzo alguno y siempre se trataba de lo mejor.

–¡Te adoro pequeña! –exclamé feliz– si tuvieras acá te trituraría con un abrazo.

–No lo creo… soy menuda, pero fortachona

–¡Ja! Seguro y yo soy Super Man –solté una risa sarcástica.

–¡Idiota! –masculló finalmente.

Alice odiaba que la minimizaran por ser flacuchentita y baja y yo, desde que la tierra es tierra la molestaba con eso. Cuando pequeños jugábamos a la lucha libre, con disfraces incluidos, a mera petición suya. Obviamente la dejábamos ganar, era el único modo de que se quedara tranquila, porque la única vez que ejercí un poco más de fuerza, se torció la muñeca y le dio una pataleta que no la paró en dos días.

– ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba contarte –su tono cambió a la de copucha pura y agria.

–¡Uf! Por tu tono debe ser una grande… ¿Carlisle? –mi tono se volvió amargo.

–¡No! El ridículo de Emmett –soltó una risotada.

–¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Alguna otra portadita en pelotas? –reí.

–¡Noooo! Esme lo encontró esta mañana con una chica –podía imaginarme como le brillaban los ojos tostados de malicia.

–No es ninguna novedad. No es primera vez que lleva una chica a alojar –decreté.

–Pero no una actriz porno –rompió a reír a todo pulmón.

–¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿En serio? ¿Cuál? –fui impulsivo al preguntar.

–Tonto, tú estás emparejado… no necesitas estar mirando _Playboy_.

–¿Es una chica _Playboy_? ¡Grande hermanito! –exclamé eufórico. De pronto recordé que estaba en el departamento de Bella. Miré hacia atrás, pero seguía durmiendo.

–Horror, Edward… –me interrumpió con la voz más apagada– ¡Ahora se está paseando por toda la casa con la chica en paños menores de satén y Esme está que arde –nuevamente le introdujo tono de malicia a la conversación.

–¡Qué buenísima! –musité entretenido.

–No me hace gracia una cuñada actriz… porno –determinó.

–¡Lo encuentro genial! –opiné– pero, Alice, ¿no creerás que eso va en serio?

–Eso es lo peor de todo ¡Le dijo a mamá que estaba enamorado!

–¡Uf! Pobre de mi madre –lamenté, aunque seguía encontrándolo divertido– Oye pequeña, nos vemos más tarde y… ¡Mándale mis felicitaciones a Emmett!

–¡Idiota! –me regañó y cortó.

El lunes a mi primera hora llevé a Bella al médico. Las indicaciones fueron claras: ella no podía estar sola, debía mantener guardia casi las veinticuatro horas al día y toda la semana con terapia intensiva. Esme se enteró por Alice y le pidió a Bella que se fuera por un tiempo a nuestra casa.

–No pudo aceptarlo, Esme. Es muy generoso de parte de ustedes, pero no corresponde –Bella se negó avergonzada.

–¡Isabella Swan! –la llamó cariñosamente mi madre, mientras le tomaba las manos entre las suyas– alguna vez en nuestra vida, todos necesitamos ayuda… por favor danos esa posibilidad, querida ¡Estaremos felices de tenerte en casa! –mi madre le acarició y el rostro y de los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Alice sonrió perspicaz, me miró de soslayo y esbozó con los labios mudos.

–No podrá negarse –sonreí, en verdad era emotivo ver la relación de Bella con mi madre –ella se quedó dubitativa y Alice aprovecho de saltar al escenario– ¡Será magnífico, Bella! Me podrás acompañar en los últimos preparativos de mi boda ¡Falta sólo un mes! ¡Y te mueres la cantidad de cosas que me quedan por hacer! Yo ya estoy con una especie de pre-vacaciones matrimoniales –acercó su rostro de duende tanto al de Bella que tuvo que hacerse para atrás.

Bella clavó los ojos en los míos, quería saber mi opinión. Asentí sólo con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Ella dijo que sí con un movimiento en el rostro.

–¡Genial! –aulló mi hermana, saltando como una niña– ¡Siempre quise tener una hermana! Todo el día para nosotras, nuestros cuchicheos, compras, spa, belleza… –alcancé a notar que le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo reír, mientras Alice me clavaba una mirada perversa.

–¡Estupendo! –agregó alegre mi madre– ¿prefieren cuartos separados? –exclamó Esme, mientras nos increpaba con la mirada– no soy del siglo pasado, sé que ahora la juventud es un tanto más adelantada… –se sonrojó por nosotros.

–¡Mamá, claro que juntos! –irrumpió el duende, salvándonos, porque en verdad preferíamos estar en la misma habitación.

–¿Bella? –Esme enarcó una ceja, en tanto esperaba su respuesta.

–Es mejor tener compañía… –el rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

–¡Listo! –decretó mi madre seria, pero muy contenta– no se habla más del asunto.

A contar de ese día Bella se mudó con nosotros. En un principio me sentí un poco incómodo. Muy cuidadoso de "emitir" ruidos muy evidentes, aunque las habitaciones estaban bastante separadas.

Día a día nos dormíamos como un feliz matrimonio joven. Llenos de calor, amor y pasión que nos carcomía las venas. Cuando caía la noche o nos encontrábamos solos, hacíamos el amor cuántas veces se nos antojaba, éramos unos verdaderos conejos en celos. Todos los sabían, pero nos dejaban ser, jamás hubo una impertinencia, ni siquiera de Emmett, quién, por lo demás, llevaba una relación viento en popa con Kristen, la actriz _Playboy_.

Durante media jornada iba a trabajar. Carlisle estaba de viaje de negocios, extendidas, en Asia. Fue un alivio para todos no tenerlo cerca. Mi madre como siempre se había portado estupendamente y las tres, Bella, Alice y ella, se habían convertido en cotillas y amigas íntimas, organizando el gran evento del año.

Un miércoles durante la cena llegó la novia de Emmett. Como era de suponer la voluptuosa modelo vestía regularmente con mini vestidos, de grandes escotes, evidenciando sus enormes cualidades. Era exótica: de pelo negro azabache, ojos almendrados de un verde fosforescentemente intenso, rasgos finos, labios carnosos y piel dorada. Pero la novedad, es que era la portada de la última edición y la pobre Esme quedó sin aliento cuando vio a su nuera en una gigantografía en medio de la ciudad.

La "artística" fotografía se componía de mi cuñada apoyada de rodillas y manos sobre una playa de arenas blancas. Por supuesto sin corpiños, con el trasero al aire que, junto a las piernas iban cubiertos de una especie de correas negras. Ni hablar de la expresión de la cara… ¡Ja! Mejor así… salía con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos somnolientos con cara de "Cógeme papito".

Y eso no era todo. Últimamente Emmett, el soltero más codiciado de Estados Unidos, guapo, rico y con fama de ser un As en la cama, posaba en cuanta revista de paparazzis se lo pedía. Definitivamente eran la pareja hot del momento.

Sin embargo, lo de _pareja hot_ no quedaba sólo para las revistas, las sesiones de sexo escandaloso tenían a Esme al borde de los nervios.

–¿Por qué no se van a un hotel? –lo encaró Alice en cuanto la chica se fue.

–¿Me envidias? –ironizó mi hermano con marcados hoyuelos en las mejillas, consecuencia de una socarrona risita.

–¡Cochino! ¡No necesito que medio vecindario se entere de que estoy teniendo sexo para disfrutarlo! –espetó ella furiosa. Él rompió a reír.

–¡Está bien, duende! Me buscaré otro nidito de amor –ella enarcó una ceja, despectivamente y le peñiscaba el mentón.

–¡Eso espero! –se giró y lo dejó en la piscina solo.

Además de ello, el resto de la relación familiar iba muy bien, exceptuando que, la única que le dirigía la palabra a Carlisle, por teléfono, era mi madre. Nosotros no le hablábamos.

Dos semanas más tarde, un agradable sábado después de almorzar juntos y emparejados, mientras disfrutábamos de la piscina y unos tragos, mi padre irrumpió por la terraza. Había vuelto del otro lado del planeta. Se paró desafiante frente a nosotros. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el orgullo herido.

–Esme, necesito que hablemos. Debes saber algunas cosas –agregó con voz filosa y agria. Mi madre se puso de pie confundida. Observé a Bella, se había vuelto pálida, media verdosa, al borde de un desmayo.


	19. Capítulo XIX Emociones vitales

_**Hola mis queridísimas niñas! **_

_**Primero mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad he andado con la cabeza en todos lados... pero en fin, la continuación de la historia es una deuda, así que ¡Ahí va!**_

_**Besotes y muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XIX**

**Emociones vitales**

Los ojos se le extendieron al máximo del borde las órbitas, cuando fijó la vista sobre la mano de Bella y la mía, entrelazas. Se colocó tan rojo como un tomate y trago saliva, mientras los músculos de la cara se le tensaban. Sonreí, irónico, aunque estaba preocupado por Bells… un cadáver tenía más color.

—Esme, por favor —insistió, tieso como una estatua. Mi madre me miró con marcada preocupación en la expresión del rostro. Pero luego torció la boca en una sonrisa cordial.

—Claro Carlisle. Vamos al despacho —Esme se puso de pie lenta y sofisticadamente, pasando por delante de mi padre para dirigir el camino.

Todos nos quedamos mirando, muy preocupados. Si el imbécil de Carlisle venía a contarle sobre que Bella y él habían sido amantes ¡Uf! Mi madre no se lo perdonaría jamás. Observé a Bella, estaba del tono de la tiza.

—¿Bella, cómo te sientes? —presioné la palma de mi mano un poco más hacia la suya, para darle fuerzas. Tenía la piel sudada.

—Él le contará, Edward —se le cristalizaron los ojos de lágrimas y la voz se le quebró.

Alice elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mía. Era evidente que lo haría. Pensé, pensé, intenté cranear de qué modo impedir que le contara…, pero ¡era imposible!

—Tranquila mi amor, lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte —le susurré al oído para calmarla, aunque yo estaba tan ansioso como ella. Le besé la sien y la arrepollé entre mis brazos.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Alice se fue a su dormitorio junto a Jasper. Les quedaban escasos días para afinar los últimos detalles de la boda. Emmett se marchó con su "conejita" a pasar las penas con una maratón intensa de sexo. Quedamos solos.

Elevó el rostro por encima de mi mentón y posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Era la sensación más ferviente que había conocido en toda mi vida. Jamás las caricias de una mujer me habían paralizado el corazón y gratificado hasta la esencia más impura del alma. Sus labios se articularon levemente… comenzó con hilo de voz hasta que por fin el tono alcanzó firmeza y decisión.

–¡Te amo, Edward! –¡Oh, madre mía! Nunca lo había dicho, pero valió la pena esperar… ¡Era cierto! Lo podía comprobar en la luminosidad de aquellos ojos redondos y castaños como el chocolate. Algo tan fuerte como un rayo me recorrió el cuerpo y me electrizó hasta dejarme mudo por unos segundos.

–¡Tú eres mi razón de vivir! –tomé su mano con la mía y la mantuve sobre mi rostro, aunque me incliné para besarla. Sentía un torpe nudo en la garganta… ¡Qué me había pasado! ¿En qué me había convertido? ¡En un sensiblón! ¡La amaba, sí, la adoraba! Ella era todo en mi mundo. Realmente estuve ciego hasta que luz de su alma tocó la mía.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y el delicado soplo de su aliento tibio me reconfortó la descompensación por haber oído las palabras más… más… no sé cómo describirlo ¿maravillosas?

–Pase lo que pase… ¡Escúchame bien, mi amor! Pase lo que pase y lo que nos depare el destino, siempre ¡Siempre! Estaré contigo… Tú no te imaginas lo que significas para mí –la voz se me quebró, pero de una inspiración honda ahogué la emoción.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero con los ojos nublados en lágrimas.

–¿Qué? –noté que fruncí el ceño. No entendía por qué podría reír en ese momento y por un instante me sentí un tonto ridículo y más romántico que la más melosa de las mujeres.

–¿Te habían dicho que eres perfecto? –curvó esos deliciosos labios cereza en una risita tímida y se ruborizó.

–_Mmmmm_, creo que de perfecto no tengo nada –reí del absurdo de sus palabras.

–Para mí eres el ser más hermoso y amable que he conocido en la vida –hablaba en serio.

–Más te vale… –junté las cejas y asentí con una risa, levemente amenazadora. Bella atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haríamos en la vida. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, estimulando mi deseo por ella. Deseo que se acrecentaba día a día un poco más, era como un vicio del que dependería toda la vida.

Un "ejem" nos despertó de las ansias de fundirnos en ese lugar. Era Alice. Estaba parada frente a nosotros, con los ojos enrojecidos y la mandíbula tensa.

–Esme quiere hablar contigo –la expresión compungida de su rostro me lo dijo todo. Bella me miró suplicante, pero me soltó las manos, casi contra su voluntad– Bella es mejor que te vayas –los rasgos de duende se le agudizaron hasta parecer demacrados. Se me apretó el estómago– por el momento, concluyó.

Bella se puso de pie como una marioneta y asintió. Sentí una pena inmensa, vi en ella una niña abandonada. Esta casa había sido sólo su refugio temporal y la fantasía corta de una familia que la querría incondicionalmente. La besé sutilmente en los labios.

–En el auto hay copias de las llaves de tu departamento –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero caminó hacia la salida. La acompañé hasta la puerta y Alice la escoltó hasta buscar su automóvil.

–Estará bien –musitó Alice en mi oído– ahora debes hablar con Esme.

Viré hacia la derecha, absolutamente decidido a defender mi relación con Bella. Nada ni nadie me separaría de ella, no ahora. Casi al llegar al despacho me encontré frente a frente con Carlisle. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz, pero también tenía una gran marca colorada en la mejilla izquierda ¡Esme le había dado una gran bofetada! ¡Ah que sí!. Esto se venía mal, muy, muy mal.

–¿Viniste a intentar destruirnos la vida, nuevamente? –lo increpé con furia. Una cachetada había sido poco para todo lo que había ocasionado dentro de la familia.

–Tu madre debía saber a quién admitía en su casa –respondió seco. Sin embargo, esta vez me pareció que hablaba con sinceridad.

–¿Era el momento para hacerlo? ¿O es que aún sigues despechado? –acerqué mi cara peligrosamente a la suya, escupiéndoles las palabras sobre el rostro, pero para mi sorpresa se mantuvo estoico, inmutable, tranquilo, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

–Esme no se merece que la sigamos engañando –decretó seco, retrocedió un paso y caminó esquivándome.

–¡Te vas a arrepentir del daño que nos has causado! –le grité a punto de perder el control.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo –tensó la mandíbula, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Entré al despacho y sobre el _bergiere_ estaba Esme. Tenía una mano sobre la frente y cuando oyó mis pasos elevó la mirada hacia mí. Sentí un real y fuerte estremecimiento. Por primera vez veía odio en los ojos de Esme. Estaba tan herida que si su dolor se materializaba, estaría desangrada hasta las entrañas. Sus ojos me quemaban, me rasgaban la piel como si se tratara de miles de cuchillos envenenados..

–¿Cómo te atreves a traer a la amante de tu padre a mi casa, Edward? –remarcó mi nombre con rencor y continúo– ¿tú crees que soy estúpida, cierto? –se levantó del sofá, envarándose para encararme.

–No digas eso mamá… yo nunca quise engañarte… es sólo que las cosas se dieron de ese modo –tartamudeé.

–¿Y tu inseguridad por esa chica te da derecho a burlarte de mí en mi propia casa? –farfulló intensamente dolida. Cada palabra era como un si un filosa hoja de acero me cercenara la carne. Unió los labios e hizo amago de elevar el brazo para pegarme, cosa a la que no me hubiese opuesto, me lo merecía después de todo. No obstante se contuvo y entre dientes, dictaminó– sal de mi vista, Edward.

Quedé con las emociones pendidas de un hilo ¿Qué le iba a explicar a mi madre? ¡Nada! Había sido un cobarde idiota durante este tiempo que no había sido capaz de contarle la verdad a la mujer que me había parido y cuidado durante la vida entera ¿En qué basura de egoísta me había convertido? ¡Nunca me había importado el dolor de mi madre, sólo lo que sentía por Bella era mi directriz!

Subí a mi dormitorio y empaqué las pertenencias de Bella: ropa, zapatos ¡hasta la escobilla de dientes!. Una horrorosa espina me tenía el pecho divido en dos ¿había valido la pena la tristeza de Esme?. Tomé la maleta y la lancé con fuerza sobre el ventanal ¡Estalló en miles de pedazos! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Me senté en el borde de la cama y me comencé a revolcar el pelo con tanta brusquedad que quedé con un par de mopas de cabello entre los dedos.

Lucinda, nuestra querida nana desde que éramos niños, se asomó en el umbral de la puerta.

–Mi niño tranquilo, a su madre ya se le pasará, pero debe comprenderla… –acarició mi cabeza con ternura. La abracé por la cintura y un par de lágrimas de impotencia me cayeron por las mejillas.

–¡Yo estoy enamorado de Bella, viejita! No puedo dejarla ¡La amo! –espeté desesperado.

–Espere a su madre, ella es una mujer inteligente y comprensiva. Reflexionará, pero mientras es mejor que se aleje por un tiempo –me aseguró para tranquilizarme y lo logró, porque después de unos minutos la calma me permitió terminar de empacar sus cosas y algunas mías, también.

Cogí las llaves de coche, me eché por el hombro un par de bolsos míos y la maleta de Bella y bajé las escaleras. En la puerta del garaje me esperaba Alice. Hacía un puchero con el mentón y la boca, curvando la comisura de los labios hacia el suelo.

–¡Te extrañaré! –me abrazó, después de que acomodé el equipaje, a duras penas, dentro de mi Lamborghini.

–¡Y yo a ti, duende! Por favor, cuéntame como sigue la mamá –le besé la frente y me subí al coche.

Salí a través de las calles, atestadas de personas felices, algunas más sencillas, pero evidentemente con una mejor vida que la mía ¡Esto era un infierno! Golpeé el manubrio un par de veces para descargar mi ira. Aumenté la velocidad por la carretera principal hasta sentirme libre a través de la presión de mi pie sobre el pedal ¡Pobre de mi madre! ¡Qué poca cosa de hijo era yo! Una intensa sensación de culpabilidad se impregnó en mis entrañas que sólo se disipó cuando recordé a Bella.

–¡Lo siento mamá! –susurré para mí mismo– pero la amo demasiado.

Un enorme camión se cruzó de pronto, pero lo alcancé a esquivar, aunque me gané el ruido de un bocinazo que me volcó el corazón. Cuando éste ya volvió a su lugar, inspiré profundo y continué, más concentrado, hacia el departamento de mi amor.

Aparqué en la acera frente a la entrada del edificio y un nuevo conserje me ayudó con las maletas. Le di una propina y seguí sólo cuando cogí el elevador. Se abrieron las puertas. Podía oler una densidad fuerte en el ambiente, algo extraño, penetrante y abrumador.

Llegué frente a la puerta del departamento y toqué el timbre. Nadie salió. Insistí. Nada, ni huellas de Bella. Golpeé y pegué el oído a la madera para escuchar algún ruido. No hubo novedad. Cogí el móvil y la llamé. _Tuuuut, tuuuut, tuuuu, tuuuut_. Marqué una y otra vez ¡Nada!

Dejé las maletas en el pasillo y bajé estrepitosamente las escaleras hasta llegar donde el conserje.

–Disculpe, ¿Usted vio entrar a una chica delgada, de cabello oscuro y largo? –asintió un poco incómodo.

–¿Le puedo decir algo, señor? –se inclinó un tanto hacia mí, mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el mesón y marcaba la voz con ese tono típico de rumor denso.

–La muchacha se veía muy mal. Entró rápidamente, llorando como una Magdalena –un susto de proporciones se albergó en mi corazón.

–¿Tiene algún instrumento para forzar la chapa? ¿Sabe hacerlo? –pregunté frenético. Dudó y luego asintió.

–¿Qué es usted de la chica? –espetó confundido, pero evidentemente mi rostro de preocupación le dejó en claro que no se trataba de ninguna doble careta.

–El novio –presioné el botón para llegar al piso de Bella.

Quedamos mudos mientras subimos. Nos pusimos a un costado de la puerta y él abrió con mucha facilidad la cerradura. Entré disparado como una bala. Estaban las luces apagadas y apenas se colaba un poco de luz de día a través de la ventana poniente.

–¡Gracias! –le sonreí y le di un buen fajo de billetes de propina.

–Cuando necesite algo señor –se despidió con una venia, retirándose.

Fui a su dormitorio y luego, al baño y ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Oh, no, noooooo! ¡Bella, no! Me agazapé a su lado como un águila y la cogí entre los brazos. Estaba inconsciente, muy débil, rodeada de sangre ¡Su sangre! Tenía grandes tajos en las piernas… pero esta vez se había dado en seco con la punta de un cuchillo ¡Hasta las venas! Había mucha sangre sobre la cerámica y el lavabo.

–¡Bella, Bella! –le di unos golpecitos en el rostro. Cogí el móvil y llamé una ambulancia. La cogí en brazos y la llevé sobre su cama y ¡Peor! Bajo su cuerpo había una caja de tranquilizantes, vacía. Fui a su closet y encontré un par de blusas que se las amarré en forma de torniquetes. Estaba pálida y respiraba demasiado lento, tenía la boca morada. Llamé nuevamente.

–¡Va un móvil en camino! –contestó la muchacha y continuó con algunas indicaciones médicas. La espera se hacía eterna.

–¡Mi amor, mi vida, despierta! ¡Por favor, hazlo! Bella, abre los ojos… –se me escapó un llanto reprimido.

Miré hacia arriba. Había llegado la ayuda, pero no sabía con certeza si ya era demasiado tarde…


	20. Capítulo XX Y por sobre todo: ¡Hombre!

**Hola mis queridísimas lectoras! ¿Cómo están? **

**Yo les cuento que estoy, paralelamente en los fanfiction que me encantan, trabajando en una historia mía, miísima que me encantaría que pasaran a visitar. Publico en un blog que está indicado en mi perfil por si quieren ir de visita…**

**Miles de besos y gracias por leer mi historia y comentarla!**

**Karen**

**Capítulo XX**

**Por sobre todo ¡Hombre!**

Era la imagen más desgarradora que me había tocado presencia a lo largo de mi vida. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre roja y densa, y con ella también había quedado el baño, su cama y mi ropa.

Estaba tan pálida que por poco parecía un espectro y como si fuera poco, sus pulsaciones eran tan bajas que casi las había perdido por completo. El fondo de mi pecho estaba hecho un nudo y la impotencia me nublaba la mente ¡Quería ayudarla! ¡Deseaba protegerla! Pero mis cuidados habían sido inútiles, bastó con una sola crisis para que ella intentara quitarse la vida. Ahogué mi sollozo de culpabilidad.

La llevaron de urgencias al hospital. Los seguí en mi auto. Durante el trayecto fue imposible no botar un par de lágrimas, no lograba entenderlo… ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo era posible que intentara suicidarse…? ¿Tan miserable era su vida que no valía la pena disfrutarla? Y yo que había tratado de mimarla en cuanto podía para que se sintiera feliz, pero estaba claro que no era suficiente.

Me sentí un idiota incapaz de llevar una relación normal, civilizad y mantenerla. Había sido el imbécil egoísta más torpe con todo el mundo, especialmente mi madre y Bella. No supe manejar las situaciones y se me escabulleron de las manos como agua entre los dedos y ahora, con la mierda hasta el cogote no sabía cómo salir ni consolar a las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida.

Golpeé el manubrio con fuerza y apreté el acelerador a concho con la excusa de alcanzar a la ambulancia. Tenía mucha impotencia ¡Me odiaba a mí mismo y al tarado de Carlisle! El corazón se me revolvía como si fuese una centrífuga, quería correr y salvar a Bella con mis propias manos, pero era imposible y eso me frustraba ¿Qué podía hacer? Pensé, pensé, hasta que decidí que en cuanto llegara al hospital iría a hablar con el director para que se preocuparan de Bella más que de cualquier otro paciente. Luego, desembrollaría mi insatisfacción personal, feroz y desquiciada.

Bajaron de la ambulancia muy velozmente, enfermeras y paramédicos, mientras en la puerta los recibían un grupo de hombres de blanco y otros de verde ¡listo para entrar recibir a una moribunda! La sangre se me enfrío con sólo pensar en aquella horrible idea. Aparqué lo más rápido que pude y corrí detrás de la camilla. Me detuvo un doctor.

—¿Quién es usted? —me cogió por el brazo con ímpetu.

—El novio —contesté sin dudarlo.

—¿Algún familiar viene con usted? —en ese momento noté, otra vez, que nuestra relación no era nada ante los ojos de la sociedad. Negué con la cabeza.

—Está sola en Los Ángeles. S… soy lo más cercano a familia que tiene —dudé en un inicio, su soledad me partía el alma.

—Por favor, llene las formas —me señaló el mesón con una recepcionista menuda, probablemente con ascendencia asiática. Ella me sonrió y yo, hipersensible con las circunstancias, sentí que había sido una de las sonrisas más bellas que me habían dedicado en la vida entera.

—Gracias —musité, cuando la joven extendió la mano con un talonario repleto de casilleros y líneas.

Intenté completar lo mejor posible aquel papel, pero tenía la mente puesta en Bella. Le devolví el talonario y fui por los pasillos preguntando donde se encontraba Isabella Swan, _mi Bella Swan_.

Una señora mayor con un traje rojo, cabello rubio y extremadamente bien peinado con fijador, me acompañó a otra recepción y luego me señaló el pabellón.

—¿Es usted el marido? —sonrió. La segunda risita más cálida del día.

—No —negué un poco avergonzado. Sus palabras giraron dentro de mi mente ¿Y si Bella fuera mi esposa, hubiese hecho lo mismo? Quedé sin aliento y descarté esa posibilidad… no era el momento de pensar en pedirle matrimonio.

Caminé hacia una puerta con una advertencia: Acceso restringido. Dudé en seguir o no. Decidí aguardar por un médico. La ansiedad me mataba y estuve a punto de coger un cigarrillo. Me lo llevé a la boca y cuando iba a girar la rueda para dar el gas, caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba dentro de un hospital, a un costado de donde operaban a mi novia. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Recliné la nuca hacia la pared, seguido de mi espalda y traté de albergar la esperanza de que todo saldría muy bien, aunque recordar cómo la había encontrado, echaba por la borda mis esperanzas. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo delantero. Era Alice.

—Hola Edward, ¿Cómo está Bella? —mi hermana ignoraba totalmente lo que había sucedido.

—Estoy en el hospital… la están operando… intentó… intentó… —me costaba verbalizar la realidad— trató de suicidarse.

—¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —aulló Alice por auricular.

—Me quiero morir, Alice —se me quebró la voz.

—Tranquilo Edward… todo saldrá de maravillas ¡Ya lo verás! —trató de animarme, pero conocía a mi hermana, mejor que a mí mismo y sabía que estaba tan preocupada como yo— ¿Dónde están? —espetó finalmente.

—En Saint Vladimir —susurré con un hilo de voz.

—¡Voy para allá! –cortó y no logro entender cómo, pero en menos de veinte minutos estaba frente a mí para consolarme y darme todo su apoyo moral ¡Mi hermana era lo mejor sin duda alguna!

A Bella la estabilizaron ¡Gracias al cielo! Un par de horas más tarde. Cuando entré estaba rodeada de aparatos con luces que sonaban como alarmas. Mis ojos se fueron a la marca que dejaba su corazón al latir: pausado y constante, como yo quería que viviera en la realidad, sin embargo, los fantasmas de su mente la atormentaban a tal punto que no controlaba su dolor e ira.

Unas mangueras pegadas a la nariz le permitían respirar y otra banda plástica la conectaba al suero. Me acerqué lentamente, le besé la frente, muy fría, seguido de la nariz y por respeto, sólo tope muy sutilmente sus labios. Le cogí la mano y la tristeza me embargó por completo, dejándose manifestar sin tapujos. ¡Quería ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates brillar como estrellas y deseaba acariciar sus mejillas rosadas, llenas de vida! En cambio, sólo podía ver su piel pálida, fría, casi mortecina que me apretaba las tripas. No lograba entenderla…

La próxima semana sería el matrimonio de Alice y la familia estaba más distanciada que nunca. Mi hermana no quería que fuera Carlisle, Esme no sabía si asistiría —aunque lo más probable era que sí—. En todo caso me pidió a mí que fuera su padrino, porque la otra opción era Emmett, y la verdad quería evitar correr riesgos.

—¿Cuándo confirmará Esme si irá finalmente? —le pregunté, intentando no presionarla más de la cuenta.

—No lo sé, puede que mañana —no insistí más, porque los ojos se le cristalizaron de angustia— ¿Cómo sigue Bella? —me cambió rotundamente el tema.

—Mejor. Está totalmente drogada, ya casi no se parece a la Isabella que conocí —suspiré hondo porque una fuerte punzada me dio en la mitad del pecho.

—¡Cuánto siento que, sobre todo a ti, te haya resultado tan difícil! —se giró hacia mí, con el vestido de novia puesto. Al parecer era su prueba final y como mi madre se había distanciado de nosotros, me pidió que yo la acompañara. Acarició mi rostro y sonrió, iluminando sus rasgos duendinos— ¿Cómo me veo? —se miró de soslayo al espejo de muro a muro frente a nosotros.

—¡Muy linda! ¡Llevaré a la novia más guapa de Los Ángeles! —le devolví la sonrisa. En verdad se veía bellísima, aunque para mí, su hermano, su hermosura exterior no le llegaba ni a los talones a la bondad de su corazón.

—¿Qué piensas? —inclinó su rostro para observarme mejor— ¿En Bella? —continuó. Fruncí el ceño y reí.

—¿No crees que es suficiente con preguntarme todo, para que además quieras leer mi mente? ¡Un poco de privacidad por favor! —bufé con un gesto burlón, aunque en el fondo agradecía infinitamente su apoyo y ella lo sabía. Hizo un mohín sarcástico y cerró la cortina del vestidor para cambiarse de ropa con la ayuda de Phillipe, el diseñador de alta costura más cotizado de LA.

Llegó el día del matrimonio y Bella continuaba en el hospital. Iría solo al matrimonio. Salí con Alice desde "su" casa, yo momentáneamente vivía en el departamento de Bella, aún Esme continuaba sin dirigirme la palabra y obviamente, la comprendía.

Llegó la limusina clásica de color negro. Alice llevaba un vestido de bodas parecido al traje de Morticia, pero de tono blanco con ruedos en color cereza, muy original, muy a su altura. Se cogió el cabello en un moño disparatado con una especie de palos, pero con incrustaciones de diamantes que le armaban el tomate con flecos desordenados y lisos. Nada de velo, sólo unas rosas rojas del mismo tono del vestido.

Mi traje era un frac, como se acostumbraba en estos magníficos eventos, y en cuanto se abrieron las rejas enormes de nuestra casona, miles de paparazzis aportados en nuestros jardines salieron como guerrilleros entre la maleza, árboles y arbustos. Se disparaban cientos de flashes por segundo. Claro que sólo la revista _Glamou_r se llevó la exclusiva, junto a un fotógrafo que iba sentado frente a nosotros en la limusina y que habían pagado una cuantiosa suma por cubrir la boda.

Alice, ni nadie de la familia respondió cuando nos acribillaron de preguntas respecto a Carlisle.

—¡Anda de viaje! —respondió Esme con una sonrisa demasiado cordial para el enésimo periodista de prensa rosa que intentaba sacarle una cuña.

Emmett se paseó con su conejita Playboy de un lado a otro, sin tapujos y a pesar de que estaba Rosalie, su ex novia y hermana de Jasper, el radiante novio.

La exótica acompañante de mi hermano, se colocó un diminuto vestido rojo con un escote hasta el borde del trasero por la espalda y hasta el ombligo por el frente. Sus grandes atributos enloquecieron hasta al más recatado de la velada. Emmett estaba orgulloso de su mujer. Claramente Alice no estuvo de acuerdo con el atuendo de su cuñada, pero eso lo supimos tiempo después.

El espectáculo comenzó más tarde. Cuando los novios se paseaban mesa por mesa para fotografiarse como era de rigor, unos cuantos aficionados se aportaron alrededor de la piscina iluminada con pétalos blancos, mientras Kristen, doña coneja triple X, salía y entraba de piscina, mostrando su humanidad a quien quisiese mirar y como si fuera poco, entre las copas de más y el agua ¡se les escapó una pechuga en mitad de la elegante velada! Alice quería que la tragara la tierra.

Tuvo que intervenir Emmett y sacar a la borrachita —flamante cuñada de la novia— al hombro, en tanto la chica protestaba con una pataleta de proporciones infantiles. Esme tuvo que disculparse con todos, especialmente con los Hale, que ya se les salían de las órbitas los ojos de tanto abrirlos, pero a diferencia de los padres, Rosalie, seria y compungida como acostumbrábamos a verla, esta vez intentaba ahogar una risita irrisoria.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, fui a buscar otro whisky para relajarme un poco y disfrutar de la gran fiesta que había dado mi hermana. Me senté en la barra con la vista clavada en toda esa gente linda: mujeres perfectas de portadas de revistas, hombres adinerados y poderosos, delicateses y buen trago. De pronto el tibio aliento de una muchacha rubia y muy sexy me acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te espero en la habitación veintiuno. Lleva protección —pasó la lengua por el borde de mi oreja y me sentí caer un hechizo de lujuria. Quizá me merecía un poco de distracción ¿no?

**PD: ¡No me odien! Pero los hombres a veces son volubles, por decirlo de un modo elegante, jejeje.**

**Queridísimas, las dejo con un pedacito de mi historia publicada en mi blog por si les interesa pasar (si estoy incurriendo en alguna infracción hablándoles de mi historia aquí, por favor avísenme, gracias).**

"_Y si tus más cercanos estuviesen coludidos…_

_Y si todo fuese parte de un gran plan_

_Y si el amor y la hermandad fueran las armas de una gran batalla que se suscita por siglos y continuara por siempre jamás..."_


	21. Capítulo XXI Amor comprometido

_**Queridas chicas,**_

_**Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo y agradezco muchísimo su paciencia por esperar a que actualice.**_

_**Ah! También les cuento que he abierto un nuevo fic que se llama "Apuestas: ¡Es mío, no mío!". Y se trata de tres amigas inseparables desde la cuna (Bella, Rosalie y Alice) que apuestan por hombres una y otra vez, como un perverso juego. Por supuesto, el protagonista es Edward, quien esconde un secretillo junto a Bella. Ella lo ignora y lo encuentra un azote ¿De qué modo terminará todo esto?**_

_**Bueno espero verlas por allá también y obvio, espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**Besos y gracias por todo,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XXI**

**Amor comprometido**

No lo dudé. Di el último sorbo al enésimo segundo vaso de whisky, cogí mi chaqueta y caminé hacia la recepción del hotel. La gente andaba de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado para otro. Nadie lo notaría. Esbocé una risita torcida involuntaria y caminé hacia las escaleras centrales, quería evitar encontrarme con alguien más en el ascensor, así que opté por tomar la ruta más _difícil_. ¿Sería tan mal hombre si me distraía tan sólo un poquito? "_Mmmm_… no lo creo" –me respondí a mi mismo–, después de todo la rubia me importaba un huevo, era sólo ese cuerpecito curvilíneo sensual y terso el que llamaba como si yo fuera un alcohólico tras la última botella del planeta.

En cuanto me acercaba hacia el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos, intenté recordar si acaso había conocido a aquella chica en algún lugar. Después de todo era algo que me pasaba habitualmente antes de conocer a Bella. Tenía sexo con una y otra sin importarme mucho más, mi objetivo: saciar mis instintos animales.

Una pareja pasó por mi lado, de seguro venían de un intensa sesión de sexo potente, de esas que yo no tenía hace un tiempo. Envidié al chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja, con la piel brillante de tanto gozar… ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Cuánto extrañaba no preocuparme por nada!

Antes de que desaparecieran por completo de mi vista, la sensual morena elevó la mirada hacia mí y me guiñó uno de esos ojos almendrados, negros e intensos. ¡Qué gracioso! Después de todo no debía haber sido tan buena la maratón de sexo, de lo contrario, jamás la muchacha me hubiese mirado con tanto deseo y con el mensaje de "¡hazme tuya!". De pronto, reflexioné un momento… ¿alguna vez una mujer había quedado insatisfecha conmigo? Creía que no, pero de inmediato recordé que tras nuestro viaje a Brasil, Bella, en su primera oportunidad había partido a los brazos de Carlisle ¡Arg! Una ola de rabia me embargó por completo… ¿podía ser que lo deseara a él más que a mí? ¡Aaaarg! ¡Qué rabia! Cerré los ojos, intentando opacar mi frustración y recordé que ella, ahora, estaba conmigo. Sentí una ola de alivio intenso, pero no lo suficiente como para apagar mi resentimiento por aquel episodio.

Me envaré en tierra directa hacia la habitación. Miré hacia a derecha y luego a la izquierda en busca del número veintiuno. De repente, un impulso me había hecho desear más a la rubia desconocida. Cuando llegaba al veintitrés, pared impar, vibró mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, muy cerca de mi pelvis. Di un respingo de incomodidad y miré la hora: un cuarto para las cinco. Metí de inmediato mi mano al pantalón en busca del Black Berry, para mi sorpresa, era Bella.

Quedé paralizado, no sabía si contestar o no y como si fuera poco, la rubia se asomó en el umbral de la puerta, sonrió deliciosamente, mientras me hacia un guiño con el dedo. Levanté la mano para decirle "un-momento". La chica sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta. Busqué un poco de privacidad y retrocedí un par de pasos para devolverme a un baño de hombres. No había nadie. Contesté.

—¡Hola guapo! —exclamó mi dulce ángel y su voz me acarició los oídos con su perfecta melodía. Todo lo que había pensado hace un par de minutos quedó atrás, como si fuese la vida de otro.

—¡Hola mi vida! —noté de inmediato la manera en que se me desfiguró la voz al hablar con ella… era instintivo. Podía darme cuenta como las notas del volumen al contestarle, se suavizaban hasta convertirse en terciopelo— ¿cómo estás? ¿q… qué haces llamando a esta hora? ¡Son casi las cinco!

—¿Interrumpí algo? —su pregunta se oyó suspicaz o quizá era idea mía.

—¡No, vaya! ¡Q… qué dices? —titubeé como un estúpido.

—_Mmmm_, además… no oigo ruido, ¿dónde estás? —soltó una risita sondeadora.

—En el matrimonio ¡¿Dónde más? —casi aullé, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Pensé que era una boda con baile y… gente —escupió por fin, pero continuaba siendo sarcástica.

—¡Ah, sí! Es que estoy en el baño —di la llave para que el agua corriera, metiendo el mayor ruido posible.

—Espero que no sea el de una suite —musitó con una risita falsa. No contesté, aunque por dentro me sentía un mentiroso desvergonzado ¡Y lo era! No es que sólo lo sintiera.

— ¡Te amo! —susurré impulsivamente y ¡Vaya que era cierto!

—Tú eres mi razón de vivir, Edward —sus palabras calaron hondo en mi alma y mi corazón de hinchó de emoción y nostalgia.

Ella era todo en mi vida… y justamente en este momento comprendí la tamaña estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. Ella era mi mundo, el motivo de porqué ya era otro, era un hombre de verdad y no un estúpido jovencito que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas y el deseo. Bella era a quien debía cuidar como un tesoro sagrado. La amaba ¡Sí, la adoraba!

—¿Edward? ¡Edward! —elevó un poco el tono para que la oyera.

—Isabella —contesté de improviso, intentado aterrizar en ese momento.

—¡No me llames así! Sabes que lo detesto —remedó a una pequeña niña caprichosa.

—Mi- Isa-be-lla… —musité tiernamente. Ella soltó un bufido de satisfacción.

—Mañana me darán el alta —tragó saliva y algo nerviosa preguntó— ¿vendrás?

—Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora? —insistí. A esas alturas la imagen de la rubia majestuosa había quedado sepultada.

—A las diez —anunció feliz, incluso pude captar un poco de orgullo.

—¡En punto estaré allí! —me comprometí realmente contento.

Se quedó callada un instante.

—¡Qué lástima que sólo por un día no pude ir al matrimonio de Alice! —¡Uf! no sabía que contestarle, pensé en "era lo mejor", considerando que mi madre aún no daba ninguna pista de haberse reconciliado ni siquiera conmigo.

—¡Una pena! —exclamé para no herir sus sentimientos. Respiró profundo, tanto que la pud oír a través del móvil. Extrañaba sus suspiros deliciosos, frescos y suaves.

—¿Estará la novia por ahí para saludarla? —preguntó entusiasta, hasta podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Claro, claro! Te llamo en cinco minutos y te la paso ¡Debo encontrarla entre la muchedumbre, los flashes y el bullicio! —me disculpé, pero era cierto, realmente me costaría trabajo hallarla.

—Estaré esperando —un silencioso incómodo se produjo a través del auricular, pero tras un aclaramiento de garganta, agregó— no me olvides —rió suavemente, pero sabía con certeza que esa frase era en doble sentido y estaba cargada de emociones.

—Jamás podría —inspiré profundo y pensé "aunque se me insinué la modelo más espectacular del mundo"— ¡Te amo! Y mantén el teléfono encendido.

—¡Claro! —cortó.

Salí del cuarto de baño y en cuanto abrí la puerta, me encontré con la rubia sensualota frente a mí ¡A estas alturas se había convertido en una tentación con vida propia y decidida a hacerme caer! Pero, mi amor por Bella era más potente que nada, así que… la dejé pasar. Además, tanta insistencia me parecía sospechosa.

—¿Te vas? —exclamó alarmada, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello platinado.

—Eso parece ¿no? —contesté un poco irritado. Ella enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca en una "o" perfecta, sí que estaba sorprendida de que alguien la rechazara.

—Ni te imaginas lo que te pierdes… —reaccioné un poco iracunda, el rubor en su piel clara la dejó en evidencia.

—¡Es una lástima! Soy gay —le guiñé un ojo y le di la espalda para irme. Oí algo parecido a un gruñido.

Cuando llegué al fondo del pasillo eché un vistazo de soslayo para comprobar qué había sido de la rubia. Hablaba por teléfono muy efusivamente, si no me equivocaba creo que daba explicaciones. Agradecí haberla rechazado, no sabía si era intuición o me estaba auto convenciendo, pero estaba seguro de que haberme metido con ella me iba a traer problemas.

Bajé las escaleras y volví al salón principal. Aún había muchísima gente, hasta que en el fondo distinguí a la estrella de la noche ¡Mi dulce hermana! La novia más linda que hubiese visto hasta ahora. Estaba de la mano de su, ahora, marido y sonreía muy contenta, a pesar de la eterna noche de ajetreo y desgaste. Podía notar unos leves surcos bajo sus ojos, en cuanto me acercaba más a ella.

—¿Me deja hablar unos minutos con la novia? —pedí permiso al novio, por supuesto en tono sarcástico. Ellos conversaban en un círculo de personas.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —mantenía una sonrisa, pero a estas alturas creo que era su piloto automático.

—Te quieren saludar —decreté esbozando una risita. No fue necesario decir nada más, ella entendió de inmediato de quién se trataba. Los ojos se le iluminaron y ahora, la curvatura de sus labios se encorvó más. Marqué rápidamente y Bella contestó de inmediato —¡Bella, mi amor! Aquí te dejo a Alice —extendí el brazo y le pasé el móvil a mi hermana. Ella se tapó el otro oído para poder escuchar mejor. Las dejé conversar, pero por los gestos que hacía mi hermana, noté que estaba muy emocionada de hablar con Bella.

Después de unos diez minutos, mi hermana volvió a mi lado y me entregó el teléfono. Ya había cortado.

—Edward, no vayas a equivocarte con Bella. Te ama y, aunque sea una ironía del destino para mí ya es como mi hermana —sonrió y clavó sus ojos color miel en los míos, casi hipnotizándome con sus palabras. Me acarició la mejilla y luego, la besó— ¡Volveré con mi marido! —Jasper dirigía miraditas disimuladas hacia nosotros, era evidente que extrañaba a su media mitad.

Cuando Alice llegó a su lado los observé por un rato. Irradiaban amor, unión, pasión y el deseo más intenso de estar juntos por siempre. La postal de esa ilusión eterna me estremeció por completo: yo anhelaba lo mismo junto a mi Bella.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mi rostro. Realmente estaba enamorado y como un bobo e idiota. No hacía otra cosa que amarla más y más cada día, pensar en ella y en cómo hacer para que se sanara para siempre de esa maldita enfermedad. Di media vuelta de camino al apartamento y una vez allí me sumergí en un sueño profundo e intenso.

A las ocho y media sonó el reloj ¡Uy! Si parece que no hubiese dormido nada, de nada. Abrí los ojos definitivamente y me arrastré hacia la ducha. Salí lo más de prisa posible para vestirme, pero de pronto eché un vistazo hacia la cama desarmada… ya no estaba en la casa de mi madre y aquí, hoy, no vendría nadie a hacerla. La miré detenidamente y luego, hice mis mayores esfuerzos posibles por acomodarla. ¡La dejé lo mejor que pude! Pero debía reconocer que no era mi especialidad.

Cogí mi coche y fui en busca de Bella. Entré a ese inmenso lugar rodeado de jardines, similar a un spa, pero con la gran diferencia gran, que aquí curaban la mente y el espíritu. Caminé por la recepción hasta cruzar un patio interior muy lindo, hasta alcanzar el sector de los internados. Una enfermera me paró en seco. Parecía dulce, sin embargo, tenía una actitud hosca.

—¿Dónde va, señor? —me interceptó la mirada.

—Vengo a buscar a Isabella Swan —decreté un poco molesto por su actitud intrusa.

—Está con el doctor en este momento. Espérela aquí. Le avisaré que llegó. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —definitivamente no nos conocíamos.

—Edward Cullen —respondí impaciente. Giró hacia la puerta y desapareció tras una mampara de vidrio. Cerca de media hora después salió Bella.

¡Era tan hermosa! Sonreía dulcemente y se acercó a mi lado. La rodeé con mis brazos y le besé sutilmente los labios, tan deliciosos como la miel pura. Ella se colgó a mi cuello y atrapó mi rostro con sus finas manos níveas. Succionó mis labios con urgencia y al fijar nuestras vistas, me di cuenta como en ese mismo instante, nacía un profundo deseo en su interior.

—¡Gracias por venir! —sonrió y me cogió de la mano con decisión, entrelazando sus dedos en los míos. Nunca, en todo este tiempo juntos, ella había sido quien me tomara con firmeza. Me gustó su nueva actitud. Me llevó por el pasillo hasta la oficina el médico. Se paró frente a él y nos presentó— doctor Wagner, él es Edward —corroboró muy orgullosa o al menos, eso quise percibir yo. El psiquiatra extendió su brazo y nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos.

—¡El famoso Edward Cullen! —el hombre curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha y paternal— ni se imagina la cantidad de halagos con que esta niñita se ha referido a usted. Espero que sean todos ciertos —espetó suspicaz, pero sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes de manera cordial.

—No soy el indicado de confirmarlos —reí incómodo. El médico lo notó y finalmente le dio unas indicaciones a Bella. Salimos de allí en busca de sus pertenencias y volvimos a "nuestro" apartamento.

Abrí la puerta para que ella pasara primero. Acomodé sus maletas, mientras ella se quedaba de pie junto a uno de los sofás. Bella me observaba, me miraba de un modo diferente…no sabría de qué modo explicarlo, pero veía un brillo especial en esos ojos chocolates. ¿Podía ser ternura?, ¿cariño?, ¿confianza?

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie? —caminé a su lado y la besé. En un principio con temor, pero enseguida ese sentimiento se transformó en deseo, fuego y pasión. Respondió con efusividad. La cogí por la espalda hasta presionarla en mi pecho. Quería sentir el latir de su corazón, mi corazón. Cerré los ojos e inspiré su aroma, dulce y salvaje. Acaricié los rizos de su cabello castaño, suave y delicado. Hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, fino y pálido, incluso podía ver las venas por debajo de la su piel.

—¡Te amo, Edward Cullen! —torció sus deliciosos labios cereza con ternura y picardía. Enredó sus manos y en mi pelo y me lamió los labios hasta lograr encenderme cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo.

_**PD: ¿Les gustó? Jejeje… tierno ¿no? Síiiii, le hacía falta algo de amorsh a esta parejita sufrida. **_

_**Chicas, otra invitación para quienes quieran conocer una historia mía, pero con mis propios personajes, que está en mi blog, que a su vez está en mi perfil**_

_**Las espero!**_


	22. Capítulo XXII Y todo iba de maravilla

_**Mis niñas lindas!**_

_**Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, y por supuesto, no puedo dejar de agradecer por seguir mi fic con tanto entusiasmo.**_

_**Creo que la vez pasada se los mencioné, pero aprovecho de contarles que estoy escribiendo otro fic nuevo que se llama "Apuestas: Él es mío ¡No, mío!" y hoy he subido el tercer capítulo.**_

_**Espero verlas por allá también y que les guste el capítulo!**_

_**Besotes,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XXII**

**Y todo iba de maravilla…**

Dejé que su ropa se le desprendiera del cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda para mí. Era perfecta, era mi vida… tan sólo unas vendas en las muñecas me recordaban que nada era ciento por ciento perfecto, pero ¿para quién lo era?. Mejor hacer caso omiso a las inquietudes de la razón y dejar embaucarme por las sensaciones y emociones del momento, sobre todo si era con Bella. Ella despertaba hasta el más fino de mis nervios sensitivos: el color se tornaba más intenso, el aroma más sensual, la piel se volvía más tersa, su boca sabía de maravilla y sus jadeos me taladraban la mente hasta revolucionar cada una mis testosteronas.

La cogí por la base de la nuca y posé mis labios sobre su cuello níveo y delgado. Ella inclinó el rostro hacia un lado para que la continuar besando. Sus manos me recorrieron el cuerpo, incitándome a hacerla mía. Adoraba que me demostrara su interés, su deseo era como una vitamina para mi ego ¡La amaba aún más por eso! Bella sabía como mantener candente la relación, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. De pronto una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por su rostro.

—¡Tengo una idea! —susurró en mi oído, idiotizándome.

—¿Qué cosa? —reí con el ceño fruncido.

—_Mmmm_, ya verás… es de esperar que esté mi "elemento" —dio media vuelta, desimanándose de mi cuerpo, camino hacia la cocina.

La observé. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo. Una cintura pequeña y un trasero maravilloso ¡Me contuve para no acosarla! Ella pareció leer mi mente, porque se giró hacia mí y sonrió de medio lado. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba más abajo de los omoplatos.

Sostuve la mirada hasta que ella desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Oí que abrió el refrigerador ¿qué estaría buscando? Realmente me picaba el bichito de la curiosidad, pero cuando me disponía a ir con ella, volvió.

Traía una de esos envases con formas de aerosol, pero con muchísima crema dentro. Me extrañé, aunque mis ojos se desviaron a sus pechos ondeados y firmes.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —pregunté intrigado.

Su rostro de mujer hermosa se iluminó con una sonrisa bella. Elevó el dedo índice y me llamó a su lado. Como un zombi caminé hacia donde estaba parada, con el sólo objetivo de tenerla entre mis brazos y bueno, un poquito más que eso.

—Date la vuelta —me ordenó.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté con espanto ¡Me imaginé lo peor! Ella soltó una carcajada al oír el tono tenso de mi voz.

—Ya verás… confía en mí —me besó el lóbulo de la oreja, estremeciéndome el cuerpo con su hálito tibio.

Todavía un tanto desconfiado, hice lo que me pidió. De pronto noté como la espuma fría de la crema caía sobre mi espalda. Seguido, sus labios tibios limpiaron hasta la última partícula de mi piel. El roce de su lengua húmeda y sensual elevó mi libido hasta el cielo. Me giré ansioso y la tomé con fuerza por los brazos.

—Ahora es tu turno —aseguré deseoso. Rió coquetamente— puedes ponerla donde quieras —movió el frasco en su mano derecha. Hice una mueca resultado de mis "malas" intenciones y le quité el envase.

Me alejé un paso y la observé de pies a cabeza. Tenía una infinidad de lugares donde poner toda esa crema y lamerla hasta consumirla completa. Reí y presioné el plástico con dirección a las rosadas aureolas de sus pechos. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no se opuso.

—Es mi turno —enarqué una ceja y me zambullí en aquella fascinante parte de su cuerpo. Su piel se comenzó a tornar algo más que tibia. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción que encendió mi alerta.

La tersura de su piel blanca arrancaba mis motores hasta provocarme combustiones espontáneas. Estuvimos la tarde entera juntos, unidos, extasiándonos con nosotros mismos. La amaba y ella lo sabía. La recogí en la cama y llevé su rostro hasta mi pecho, donde se durmió como una niña feliz y adorada.

En mi mente pasaron miles de ideas. Ella era la mujer de mi vida, no cabía duda alguna de eso, la necesitaba más que al aire. Todas las complicaciones habían valido la pena mil veces y me hice la pregunta de rigor ¿Volvería a cometer los mismos errores sólo por estar con ella? ¡Sí! Sin duda alguna.

Acaricié su cabello enmarañado mientras dormía. Su hálito tibio me rozaba el pecho. Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le besé la frente. "Te amo mi Bella", murmuré casi en silencio, sólo para que el cosmos lo supiera y no osara atentar contra nuestro amor.

Se cumplió un mes desde que Bella había vuelto. Alice andaba en su luna de miel y nosotros, a nuestro modo, también. Bella estaba feliz, radiante e incluso había subido un par de kilos que le sentaban de maravilla.

Esme me había llamado el viernes pasado con la excusa de un viaje que debía hacer a Sudamérica. Ambos sabíamos que en verdad quería que conversáramos, era mi madre y el rencor no se contemplaba como una parte de su bondadosa esencia.

Sé que Bella la extrañaba, para ella había sido una especie de madre temporal. Después de todo no conocía lo que era una verdadera familia hasta que nos conoció y por lo mismo, estaba muy encariñada con todos. Por ese mismo motivo comprendía a Esme mejor de lo que le hubiese gustado en realidad.

Carlisle aún no volvía de su "eterno" viaje de negocios. Según nos comentó Ange, tenía pensado estar un par de meses más por esos lados. Para nosotros lo más cómodo y mejor, nadie lo quería ver. Yo tampoco, aún sentía que había actuado egoístamente, incluso más que yo ¡Y eso era harto decir! Porque desde que conocí a Bella no pude sacármela de la mente e hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para tenerla. Ahora, ya con un poco más de tranquilidad, creo que actué impulsivamente, aunque quiero creer que se debía al apremio de mi corazón.

El apartamento se nos hacía cada vez más pequeño. Quizá era bueno pensar en una casa, más espaciosa y con dependencias propias. El martes en la tarde me zambullí en el laptop para encontrar una. Vi bastantes, todas fastuosas y acogedoras, con vista al mar; cálidas y extensas habitaciones, entibiadas por el sol. Pero había un detalle ¡Ni siquiera se lo había consultado a Bella! Aunque no creía que se opusiera a la idea.

Alice llamó el miércoles y le conté de mis pretensiones, chilló de emoción y luego, su voz se tornó un poco más seria, aunque con una pizca de suspicacia.

—Edward, ¿no será tiempo ya…? —no completó la frase, aunque era evidente a lo que se refería.

—¿Matrimonio? —bufé casi con repulsión.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó mi hermana con la voz cargada de sonrisa.

—¿No crees que estoy un poco joven? ¡Sólo tengo veintidós! —recalqué alarmado.

Estalló en una carcajada y nuevamente se puso al teléfono.

—Estás enamoradísimo y eso es lo que cuenta. No vaya a ser que después te arrepientas de no tomar la decisión a tiempo —picaneó en mi inseguridad.

—¡Vaya, Alice! No creo —bufé incómodo.

—_Mmmm_, yo que tú, lo pienso —decretó finalmente y tras mandarme miles de besos, cortó, dejándome absolutamente confundido.

Estaba reclinado sobre la silla de mi escritorio con la vista pegada en el horizonte del mar. Las imágenes de Bella se me vinieron a la mente, provocándome una hilera de emociones de satisfacción ¡Esa mujer era mía! Y, sí… quería que lo fuera para siempre. Una oleada de seguridad me invadió y quise correr a una joyería.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí por el pasillo. Jake y Ange me quedaron mirando extrañados, les sonreí para sacarlos de su intriga.

—¡Acabo de tomar la mejor decisión de mi vida! —Ange pareció entenderme, porque sonrió con ojos soñadores. En cambio, Jacob, quedó con un signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro.

—¡Suerte! —me alentó, aunque ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba todo esto.

Caminé por la gran avenida, con paso decidido y la voluntad firme, de pronto titubeé, ¿Dónde se lo pediría? ¡Tenía que ser especial! Sí, diferente… en un lugar distinto, lejos de todo este mundo contaminado. ¡Un viaje! Eso sería perfecto, pero ¿dónde? ¡Arg! Luego pasaría a una agencia de viajes.

Entré a la mejor joyería de LA. La dependiente no dejó de hacerme ojitos y atenderme como si yo fuese el único cliente de todo Estados Unidos. Era hermosa, pero la verdad sólo podía mirarla de una manera objetiva porque no me movió ninguna hormona. Le pedí el anillo más fino y delicado que tuviese.

—¿Sabe cuál es su número? —enarcó una ceja, coqueteándome con sus almendrados ojos verdes. Negué con la cabeza y acto seguido, me fijé en sus manos.

—Como las suyas —decreté seguro. Ella sonrió y torció una mueca de envidia.

Me llevó a un cuarto reservado y me mostró más de una veintena de anillos de todos portes y grosores. Finalmente escogí uno redondo con incrustaciones de diamantes que formaban una flor. Cerré los ojos e intenté visualizarlo en sus delicadas manos.

—¡Ése! —aseguré ansioso.

—Ok —aceptó la dependienta, dándome miraditas de complicidad y lujuria.

Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos y guardé la cajita. Caminé seguro por otra calle hasta toparme con la agencia de viajes con la que teníamos convenio. Una chica amable, de mirada dulce y cordial atención, fue mi asesora.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar quiere? —fue su primera consulta de rigor.

—Un lugar especial… —fui ambiguo, es más, me desconocí, se parecía más la respuesta de una mujer que de un hombre.

—_Mmmm_… ¿de placer? ¿para descansar? —asentí y ella sonrió— ¿cuántas personas?

—Mi novia y yo —acoté sin pensarlo. La palabra _novia_ retumbó en mis oídos.

—Claro —continuó buscando algo en el pc y por fin decretó– ¿Qué le parecen las Islas Griegas? —sugirió entusiasta.

—¡Perfecto! —¡Claro! Ese era el lugar ideal. Ella y yo y una velada romántica frente a la playa.

Ya tenía el anillo, el viaje y ahora sólo faltaba mi propuesta. Ideé una y mil maneras de decírselo, pero aún no me convencía ninguna. Volví a la oficina. Ange y Jake ya se había ido. Guardé el anillo y los pasajes en la caja fuerte y cuando volteé vi un post it pegado en mi escritorio. Era la letra de Ángela.

"**Llamó Jess. Necesita que se reúnan urgente. Por favor llámala, parecía afligida".**

¡Arg! ¿Y ahora qué quería Jess? De seguro fastidiarme o invitarme a su apartamento. Le había dicho de tantas maneras que ¡No! Pero, se negaba a entenderlo. Creo que lo de reunirnos urgente, había pasado de ser una táctica desesperada. Ya habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que no la veía y hasta este momento, pensé que se le había acabado el capricho por mí. Ella sabía que estaba con Bella y que era serio. Bueno, justamente eso era lo que no me podía perdonar.

Hice caso omiso al recado, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y vibró mi móvil. Era Jess.

—¡Hola, Edward! —saludó con la voz neutra, incluso podría decir, molesta.

—Hola, Jess —dije sin mucho entusiasmo— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté por cortesía.

—B… bien —titubeó y finalmente añadió— necesito que nos juntemos.

—_Mmmm_, no lo creo Jess. Tú sabes que no estoy solo… —musité por enésima vez.

—No es una cita para acostarnos —espetó duramente— es algo bastante más trascendente.

Medité por un segundo, esto se oía serio.

—¿Cuándo? —aflojé por fin.

—Mañana a las nueve en el _Coffee Town_ —sentenció sin una pizca de humor.

—Está bien. Nos vemos —corté, pero no puedo desconocer que me dejó intrigado.

Llegué al departamento y Bella había preparado la cena. Comimos juntos y después nos fuimos a la cama con sed de nuestros cuerpos, que aumentaba día a día, mientras más tiempo estábamos juntos, más era tangible la necesidad de tenernos a cada momento. Hacer el amor con ella me quitaba el sueño ¡Era mi premio del día! Claro que sí. A pesar de mi corta edad, esta dinámica de tener una mujer la estaba empezando a amar cada vez más. Por supuesto, no le dije nada de Jess.

Al día siguiente la dejé durmiendo, desnuda, sobre la cama. La postal de su cuerpo dormido me enternecía profundamente. Quería que el día acabara pronto para volver a tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mía.

Dejé el auto estacionado en la oficina y después me fui a pie al café, donde me había comprometido juntar con Jess.

En cuanto entré la vi. Estaba sentada al final del ala más pequeña del recinto. Tenía un tazón de café frente a ella. Levanté la mano, indicándole que ya había llegado. Ella sonrió. Me pareció que había engordado un tanto, obviamente ni lo mencionaría ¡Me fusilaría vivo!

La besé en la mejilla y me senté frente a ella. Pedí un café y la miré con el ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar de dibujar una sonrisa.

—Y bien, ¿qué pasó? —farfullé, mientras le ponía azúcar a mi taza. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y con voz afligida, espetó.

—Edward Cullen, serás padre dentro de tres meses —aseguró con sus ojos castaños clavados en los míos. Justo le había dado un sorbo al café. La taza se me cayó de las manos y toda la gente en ese lugar se dio vuelta a mirarnos.

_**PD: ¿Y? ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Jejejeje, creo que me puse media perversita con esta situación, pero en fin, era algo que tenía pensando desde un inicio del fic.**_

_**Queridas, les recuerdo también que en mi blog, estoy escribiendo una historia original que se llama "Hermandad" y ya llevo seis capítulos arriba. La dirección está en mi perfil.**_

_**Miles de abrazos!**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII Y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayu

_**Hola queridísimas lectoras!**_

_**Mil disculpas por atrasarme tanto en actualizar, pero, debo excusarme en mis responsabilidades (trabajo y universidad), dejándome poquito y nada de tiempo y que, tan sólo me dio cabida para escribir mi otro fic "Apuestas: él es mío, ¡No, mío!" (por si lo quieren visitar, jejeje).**_

_**Chicas debo advertirles que esta historia está llegando a su fin y que, según mis cálculos, no debiese superar los dos capítulos adicionales a éste.**_

_**Bueno un besote y mil gracias por su paciencia y por leer!**_

_**Cariños,**_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayudarme?**

La noticia me dejó, a lo menos ¡Perplejo!. En un principio pensé que se trataba de otra de las artimañas de Jess para retenerme, pero no… ¡Era cierto!, y qué momento para que ocurriera.

La cabeza se me llenó de imágenes, entre ellas y la con mayor frecuencia fue, cómo se enfrentaría mi Bella a este notición. La sangre me bombeaba rápido, muy rápido y las ideas se me entrecruzaban como flechas antagonistas. Por un lado, mi familia siempre había pensando que la llegada de un bebé, en las circunstancias que fueran, eran un bendición, pero ¡éste era justamente el peor momento y escenario!. Se me vino el mundo abajo y una ola de desesperanza se apoderó de mí. En tres meses sería padre de un niño que no había querido que llegara… al menos no con esa madre y en este momento.

Me dejé caer en un bar de mala muerte, bebiéndome media botella de whisky, absolutamente sólo, como si fuese agua, la única y gran diferencia es que me anegó los sesos de alcohol y a poco andar, todo estas malas circunstancias se habían magnificado en un mil por ciento ¡estaba perdido, no tenía opción, ella me dejaría!. Salí al estacionamiento y con ira y frustración, le di un puntapié al costado de mi Lamborghini, hundiéndose levemente. Me provocó algo de alivio, así que volví a arremeter con más fuerza una y otra vez hasta abollarlo por completo. Un público lejano me miraba anonadado, pero no me importó, sólo quería desahogar mi ira, agolpada en el fondo de mi mente, ¡era injusto!

Me dejé caer sobre la tierra donde tenía estacionado el auto y cuando lo hice, sentí la leve presión ejercida por la caja del anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Bells. De pronto, sonó mi móvil: era Ángela. Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

—¿Edward? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí —mascullé aún aireado.

—¿Te pasó algo? —agregó tímida.

—Nada… —fui cortante y luego recordé que no tenía razón para descargar mi ira con ella y añadí— sólo recordé que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y decidí finiquitarlos hoy. Ella guardó silencio unos minutos y volvió a arremeter.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? —insistió suspicaz. No quería seguir hablando, pero ella podía llamar a Bella por mí, no tenía cara para enfrentarla.

—Sí. Por favor llama a Bella y dile que estoy en una reunión de negocios y llegaré más tarde —alcancé a oír un "pero", pero tan discreta, nuestra secre de siempre, calló y luego asintió.

—Está bien —susurró dulcemente y colgó.

La tarde estaba calurosa, pero aún así, me mantenía con chaqueta. Cogí el auto averiado y recorrí la costanera hasta llegar a casi dos horas hacia el norte. Me mantuve dentro de la carrocería y encendí un cigarrillo, junto con darle máximo volumen al rock que se oía en la radio. Estaba hundido en la mierda más grande y no tenía ganas de salir de ahí. No quería más luchas, tan sólo aspiraba a estar con Bella en tranquilidad, sin ningún tercero que nos rondara las narices. Mi móvil sonó una y diez veces, primero Bells y después mi hermana, pero a ambas no le contesté.

Cuando las estrellas se pusieron en el cielo y el sol decayó tras el horizonte, despejé la modorra y cogí el manubrio para salir de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, no pude seguir y me detuve en medio del camino. Bajé los vidrios y la brisa se me impregnó por los orificios de la nariz, despejándome la mente e irritándome el alma. Las olas arremetían con fuerza sobre las rocas. Abrí la puerta y bajé, para asomarme en el borde del precipicio, tan sólo a unos milímetros del vacío. Me acerqué más y más…

Retrocedí. ¡Sí, lo hice! Como un vil y asqueroso cobarde que era. Ahí estaba, pensando de qué modo, mi único amor, reaccionaría ante la noticia de saber que yo sería padre y por supuesto, ella no la madre. Una fuerte presión se me posó en la garganta y un escozor insoportable me invadió los ojos, pero no lloré… eso sería el colmo.

Volví al coche y me fumé otro cigarrillo. Ya no me quedaba ninguno y la noche se había apoderado del cielo, al igual que la oscuridad lo había hecho en mi vida. Pensé y pensé, pero no llegué a ninguna solución sensata. Entre las variables, incluso tuve la idea más canalla de todas: no reconocerlo. ¡Sí, quizá no era mío!, sonreí por un momento a la idea, pero en menos de un minuto la libertad se me derrumbó, ese bebé, lo quisiera o no, era sangre de mi sangre y no lo podía negar. Entonces, se me vino la segunda idea a la mente ¡No se lo diría a Bella!, claro ¡Esa era la solución!, ella no tenía porqué enterarse si yo no se lo decía. En un par de meses podríamos aceptar la oferta que alguna vez Carlisle le había hecho a ella e irnos a Nueva York, ¡Sí, obvio! Esa sería la solución. Allá nos casaríamos. Borrón y cuenta nueva ¡Bingo!, eso tenía que hacer, no había nada más que pensar.

Una sonrisa idiota se me pegó en el rostro, y lo único que no me gustó de la directriz que había escogido, era que tendría que posponer el viaje y el matrimonio, pero no importaba, cuando estuviera tranquilo sería muchísimo mejor. Algo me decía que finalmente era el camino correcto y así nadie saldría herido.

Observé mi coche, ¡estaba convertido un desastre!, ¡Qué idiota! ¡Cómo lo había dejado. Me sentí culpable de dañarlo, pero pronto recordé que no tardaría en arreglarlo y bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer considerando que un tsunami de impotencia me había nublado la razón. Mañana lo llevaría a la misma tienda para que encargaran las piezas dañadas.

Volví al apartamento y arremetí con determinismo al estacionamiento subterráneo. Cuando acababa de aparcar, reconocí de inmediato la silueta de Bella, sacando un par de cajas de su pequeño coche. Estaba distraída con el pedido del supermercado y no notó mi llegada hasta que estuve a su lado y le besé el cuello por la espalda. Se giró de inmediato y sonrió.

—Hola, señor reuniones —ironizó, torciendo una hermosa sonrisa con sus labios rellenos— porque supongo que en eso andabas y no en una fiesta —frunció el ceño— como hueles a alcohol y vienes con el traje lleno de tierra —indicó mi zapatos con la mirada y yo, rápidamente le sonreí y cogí la caja para acarrearla al departamento.

—Me encontré con un amigo de infancia. Eleazar. Creo que alguna vez te lo mencioné —mentí.

—¡Nunca! —corrigió ella, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Va, pensé que lo había hecho! —giré la vista hacia otro lado para que su mirada inquisidora no me delatara— él fue…

—¡Basta, Edwad! No importa, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones —interrumpió molesta.

La quedé mirando, incómodo, aunque ella no lo notó porque miraba hacia otro lado. La observé con detención, ¡era la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida!. Tenía la piel suave y hoy, llevaba el cabello en medio moño, cogido con un par de trenzas que le daban un aspecto angelical. Vestía una especie de Jumper, varios dedos sobre la rodilla, que me obligaban a recordar lo sensual que era su cuerpo.

Con agilidad abrió la puerta del apartamento y las luces se encendieron de inmediato. Me acompañó hasta la cocina y mientras guardábamos los víveres anunció.

—Me llamaron de una entrevista de trabajo —musitó sin mirarme.

—¿Para cuándo? —pregunté contento, al fin una buena noticia.

—Fue hoy —decretó seria. En su tono había una connotación que me olía a recriminación.

—Y ¿cómo te fue? —añadí sonriente, intentando escabullirme de sus dardos envenenados.

—Bien, pronto me darán la respuesta… —sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos, había algo más tras ese anuncio. Nos quedamos observando y como no pregunté nada más, ella siguió— es fuera de LA —una puñalada de desesperanza me invadió, luego recordé que quizá era el destino que se confabulaba para irnos juntos y lejos.

—Me iré contigo donde sea… —murmuré, mientras me acercaba hacia ella. Incliné mi rostro y la besé, pero fue extraño, su boca estaba tensa y fría. La miré confundido y luego, insistí, entreabriendo sus labios con los míos, traspasando mi lengua hasta alcanzar la suya. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para aferrarla hacia mi cuerpo, pero ella no respondió como esperaba— ¿Qué sucede? —espeté con una risita, confundido, por un momento sentí temor de que ella ya lo supiera, sin embargo, era ilógico.

—Edward… —negó con la cabeza— lo siento, no quiero hacerlo.

Su rechazo me dejó impávido y una punzada grave en el pecho me abrió la carne viva. Me hice hacia atrás, desconcertado, soltándola de inmediato. Ella me miró extrañada, pero no tardó en salir. Me pegué contra la mesa de diario, tratando de procesar su actitud. Tragué saliva, cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua. De pronto me sentí un pobre miserable mendigando sexo y cariño, ¡esto estaba mal!. Sentí rabia con Bella, yo que durante una tarde entera había estado hecho pedazos porque temía su reacción ante la noticia, y ella, ni siquiera quería hacer el amor conmigo ¡Arg!

Abrí el refrigerador, tomé una lata de cerveza, la bebí y me dispuse a salir. De camino a la entrada, me quedé paralizado, observando su figura esbelta media desnuda que se acomodaba una polera para dormir. Me ignoró, se acostó y apagó la lámpara de noche, oscureciendo el dormitorio. Salí. Esta noche no tenía destino ni rumbo físico, tan sólo el tiempo juzgaría los escabrosos acontecimientos.

_**¿Les gustó? ¡Bueno, espero que sí! Así que agradeceré muchísimo sus review!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV Baltazar Cullen

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Ricos, famosos y ¿felices?, así que espero lo disfruten a concho, está hecha con todo cariño.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por visitar mi fic!**_

_**Besotes,**_

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Baltazar (Cullen)**

Y finalmente el día del nacimiento llegó. Era una tarde de lunes y mi Black Berry me avisó de un mensaje. Presioné con cautela la tecla precisa para verificar el contenido, porque estábamos en medio de una reunión con inversionistas argentinos, para extender nuestra empresa a ese país, Chile, Uruguay y Perú. Carlisle había llegado hace un par de semanas, con aire renovado y cuantiosas ideas, muy profesional y para mi sorpresa, sin ninguna rencilla conmigo, por el contrario, había vuelto hacer el papá preocupado. Sin embargo, considerando todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me era imposible confiar en él.

Bajé el móvil y disimulado, leí el mensaje por debajo de la mesa. Pensé que era un recado de Bella, pero no, había llegado el temido momento.

**Nació Baltazar, tu hijo, en la clínica Cumbres.**

Un mensaje de Jess, tan preciso y conciso como un telegrama, sin embargo, su contenido era potente y cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Desde ese momento en adelante no pude tomar más atención a lo que hablaba Diego, el principal negociador argentino. Mi mente quedó en blanco, o mejor dicho, no precisamente bloqueada, más bien era una mezcla de sensaciones encontradas, mi pesadilla se había materializado por completo, pero, a la vez, un instinto extraño me impulsaba a conocer a mi enemigo, no sabía si por culpabilidad, cariño o curiosidad.

Cuando acabó la reunión, salí disparado por la puerta principal. Ange me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, casi a punto de decir "te felicito", aunque no podía saber con certeza si ella estaba al tanto. Alcé la mano para despedirme y bajé a buscar mi Lamborghini, perfectamente reparado. Lo cogí, ansioso y me fui directo a una florería y, como sólo un testigo amable de la situación, cogí un ramo de flores blancas, abundantes y aromáticas y las subí al coche para llevársela a la "dichosa" madre. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, con mucha adrenalina viajando por mis venas, porque para ser honesto, aún no tomaba de todo el peso de lo que significaba ese mensaje.

Estacioné y en la recepción pregunté por Jess. La chica, con aspecto de latina sensual me sonrió coquetamente y me indicó la habitación.

—¿Usted es el padre preguntó imprudente? —la observé fijo, intentando digerir sus palabras y ¡Plum! Un golpe poderoso cayó sobre mi cabeza, ¡Sí!, esa era la respuesta. Sin embargo, no contesté y sólo le devolví la sonrisa.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor porque cuando iba llegando al umbral de la puerta, ahí estaban Alice y Esme. A ambas les brillaban los ojos de gozo y en cuanto me vieron, sonrieron al unísono. Quedé paralizado. Alice tenía al pequeño en los brazos, arrullado, como una verdadera madre. Esme caminó hacia mí con el rostro rosado de tanto orgullo y me dio un gran y tremendo abrazo.

—¡Felicitaciones hijo, es hermoso! ¡Igual a ti cuando bebé! —la sangre de las venas se me cristalizó y todo a mi alrededor me dio la impresión de ser un mal sueño. Aún, no le dirigía la palabra a Jess.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? —pregunté nauseabundo, no quería que nadie conociera mi secreto, porque eso significaba que Bella se podría enterar muy luego.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, hijo? ¡Vengo a conocer a mi primer nieto! —mi madre me acarició la mejilla dulcemente y yo creí hundirme en la tierra.

Dejé el bouquet de flores en la mesa lateral, mientras Jess me observaba con los ojos redondos de intriga y sin ninguna risa en los labios. Me acerqué a ella como un robot y fríamente le besé la frente.

—Felicitaciones —fue todo lo que atiné a decir sin ninguna gana. Vi que sus ojos pardos se anegaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró y a mí, tampoco me dio tristeza.

Volví la vista hacia Alice, ella aún continuaba con el bebé entre los brazos. Me sonrió esperanzada, pero tan sólo me limité a besarle la mejilla a ella. Su mirada se oscureció de pronto. Di media vuelta y salí por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Todo parecía una pesadilla irónica. Caminé por los pasillos blancos y anchos, hasta que una voz melódica me llamó a la realidad.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward, espérame! —era Alice. Dudé en detenerme, pero de inmediato reconsideré mi descortesía. Finalmente me alcanzó a trote ligero y me arrastró a la cafetería— ¡tenemos que hablar! —decretó decidida.

Como un zombi, cogido de su antebrazo, caminé junto a ella. Pidió un par de cafés cortados y se plantó frente a mí, con la mirada firme y a punto de darme un sermón. Inspiré profundo y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, en postura desafiante y despreocupada.

—Edward, ese precioso bebé que llevé en mis brazos, es mi sobrino, ¡Tu hijo! —refregó mi realidad como una virutilla dañina, sobre mi piel expuesta.

—No sé —fue lo primero que encontré para decir, mientras desviaba la vista hacia todos lados para evitar la mirada acusadora de mi hermana.

—¿Cómo es eso que no sabes, Edward?, ¡no conocía esa faceta tuya…! ¡Ese niño es tuyo y lo sabes bien!. ¿Quién mejor que tú sabe si se acostó con Jess o no? —frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro de rasgos duendinos, hasta alargarlos en un gesto que me inculpaba. Tragué saliva

—Es sólo una posibilidad —insistí, evadiéndola.

—Ni siquiera tuviste la deferencia de mirarlo ¡Es una copia viva tuya! —espetó y luego sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tierna— ¡Y es el bebé más hermoso que me haya tocado ver en el mundo! —sus palabras me hipnotizaban al hablar— una bellísima carita redonda, de mejillas rosadas, con un punto de nariz y boca y ojitos rasgados por la gordura —rió satisfecha.

Mi hermana pronunciaba cada letra con una dulzura intensa. Yo la observaba, mientra oleadas de contradicciones me embargaban la mente y razón. Su expresión se enternecía a tal extremo que, nada en ese bebé podía ser malo. Finalmente, y tras media hora de insistencia, me dejé seducir por las palabras de Alice, quien parecía encantada por una especie de magia maternal.

Me acerqué, siempre escoltado por mi hermana. Llegué al umbral de la puerta y el cuerpo me tembló por completo. Tragué saliva para que no se me resecara la garganta y poder modular un par de palabras. De pronto Alice se giró hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —articuló lentamente, sólo podía ver sus labios moverme, esto parecía un sueño, uno de esos que te dejan con el alma en un hilo y quieres salir pronto de ellos. Insistió— ¿Edward? —su melódica voz, golpeteó en mi cabeza con un par de martillos, cercenándome los sesos al unísono. Reaccioné, o al menos eso creí.

—¡Sí, claro! —asentí nada convencido, entonces ella me pellizcó el antebrazo.

—Más vale que lo estés… —gruñó entre dientes muy bajito, tan sólo para que yo oyera su amenaza.

Me incliné hacia al bebé. Estaba en una diminuta cuna, envuelto en una especie de mameluco infantil. Tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos hinchados, probablemente por el traumático paso del alumbramiento. Tras él, estaba mi madre, todavía sonriendo y con una mirada cargada de la más absoluta ternura maternal, esta vez, por partida doble: hijo y nieto.

En su cabecita se asomaban destellos de pelusas rubias, al igual que las mías —y que la mitad de Estados Unidos—. Como si el espacio y el tiempo se hubiesen detenido, me acerqué a ese pequeño con toda la paciencia y precaución del mundo, porque se veía tan frágil que no pude impedir pensar que necesitaba protección, de la mayor que existiera en el mundo, porque de lo contrario, moriría. ¡Sí!, yo debía proveérsela a como de lugar.

Sin darme cuenta cómo, ese intruso tan diminuto como un muñeco de goma, estaba entre mis brazos, expeliendo un aroma único y cautivador. Lo tenía aferrado a mí con mucho cuidado, con tanto esfuerzo… porque temía desarmarlo. Se quejó débilmente y el corazón se me hizo añicos ¡lo estaba dañando! ¡Oh, por favor!, quedé sin aliento y miré con cara de terror hacia donde mi madre.

—¡Está bien, Edward! Es normal que los bebés reclamen —ella mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en sus labios. Lo afirmó tan segura, que continué con él en mis brazos.

—¡Es hermosísimo, Edward! Se parece mucho a tus fotos de bebé —balbuceó Alice, susurrándome al oído. Lo tomé con un absoluto cumplido… "¿Había sid tan hermoso como ese niño?", porque a decir verdad, su carita parecía perfecta y yo, si bien, tenía cierto atractivo, jamás me asemejaría a aquellos rasgos suaves y delicados, tan sutiles como la de los ángeles de Botticelli.

Por un momento el mundo perdió sentido, con excepción de aquel niño que tenía entre mis brazos. Lo dejé en su cunita, le di un beso en la frente y lo arropé con sus sabanitas. Desde ese día no dejé de visitarlo, a diario.

Cinco meses pasaron desde que había nacido mi hijo, sin embargo, aún no se lo decía a Bella, a pesar de la insistencia de Alice. Esme no opinaba al respecto. Ahora, por extraño que fuera, el mundo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y la vida me sonría alegre. Por esa razón, ese viernes había decido anunciarle a Bella que nos marcharíamos a New York. Yo me haría cargo del cincuenta por ciento de la empresa familiar, administrándola desde allá. Por supuesto, tenía planificado visitar a Baltazar cada vez que pudiera, pero sabía que por estos lados, con mi mamá y mi hermana, no le faltaría nada. Era una decisión difícil, pero la mejor.

La jornada laboral acabó con normalidad. A las ocho pasaría a recoger a Bella para salir a cenar. La llamé unas cuantas veces al móvil, pero no contestó. Me pareció extraño, porque salía a la una de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Incluso pensé que podía haber extraviado su celular. Llegué a su departamento como de costumbre y cuando abrí la puerta, el mundo se giró en trescientos sesenta grados y quedé sin habla, al ver a Bella en el living, sentada frente a Jess, quien bebía un café y ¡Baltazar!, en un coche frente a las dos.

Mi amor oyó la puerta, con ese oído tan extremadamente sensible y se volteó a mirar. Cuando llegué hasta allá, sus ojos chocolates me fulminaban. Creí arder en el infierno. Tragué saliva y avancé a paso lento, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—Jessica necesita hablar contigo, Edward —aseguró en tono seco. Se puso de pie, paso por mi lado, cogió las llaves del departamento y salió. Miré a Jess y luego, a Baltazar, se me contrajo el corazón, pero di media vuelta y salí tras ella. El mundo se me había venido abajo.

—¡Bella, Bella! ¡Bells! —la llamé, en tanto ella esperaba el ascensor. Me ignoró hasta que llegué a su lado. Torció la cabeza hacia mí y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Más tarde hablaremos, ¿te parece?. Ahora, la madre de tu hijo te espera en el living del departamento. No la hagas esperar… —decretó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero sin derramarlas.

—¡Bella, déjame explicarte! —le supliqué casi de rodillas. Ella me apartó el brazo bruscamente cuando se lo cogí y sacudió su mano para librarla de la mía.

—¡Más tarde! —gruñó furiosa.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y sentí que me desarmaba poco a poco, era como si hubiesen intentado arrancarme el corazón. Se me posó un nudo en la garganta, doloroso y molesto. Me quedé ahí, por lo menos unos quince minutos, esperando que la razón me volviera a la mente, para enfrentarme a Jess y después, a mi Bella.

Jess venía a hablar conmigo, respecto a la prueba de ADN que le había pedido que le realizara a Baltazar. Parece un poco duro, pero tenía que asegurarme de que yo era el padre, Jess no era precisamente una descripción de virgen, y su vida sexual, en algún tiempo, fue tan promiscua como la mía.

Resultó que sí, el pequeño de ojos miel, era sangre de mi sangre y carne de la mía, fue una alegría saberlo. Sin embargo, me molesté con ella, porque sabía que su excusa de venir a decírmelo a la casa, era precisamente para asegurarse de que Bella lo supiera. Yo le había prometido que se lo contaría, en cuanto supiera el resultado definitivo. Ella aceptó, y, aquí estaba, cobrándome la palabra.

La oí llegar cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Se fue directo al pequeño dormitorio contiguo. No me levanté a rebatir nada, no era el momento, tenía que esperar a que sus emociones se enfriaran y oyera mis razones, pero me equivoqué.

Al día siguiente, de manera extraordinaria fui a la oficina, justamente a apurar los trámites para, a estas alturas, huir a New York. El medio día me alcanzó allí. Cuando por fin salí, pasé por una florería para obsequiarle rosas rojas a Bella, de modo de utilizar aquel ramillete como escudo para ablandar su corazón herido por mi mentira.

Esperanzado me apresuré en llegar pronto al apartamento. Abrí de prisa, mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía la veintena de flores rojas, pero, casi quedé sin respiración cuando vi las maletas de Bella en el hall del apartamento. Ella me miró con complacencia y determinación. Cogió su bolso y se marchó sin darme tiempo para explicar nada.

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué tal anduvo el papá Edward? Jejejeje.**_

_**Mis niñas espero pronto subirles el último capítulo, así que denme sus opiniones! Me encantaría saber cuáles son sus teorías… quizá alguien le da en el clavo.**_

_**Miles de abrazos!**_

_**Karen**_


	25. Capítulo XXV Los hombres sabemos de amor

_**Queridas amigas,**_

_**Las dejo con el último capítulo de mi fic "Ricos, famosos y ¿felices?". Mil gracias por la aceptación que tuvo entre ustedes, de corazón ¡Se pasaron!**_

_**Desde ahora las espero en el fic que escribo actualmente que se llama "Apuestas: Él es mío, ¡No, mío!", situado en la época de universidad y más del estilo de "Energía al límite".**_

_**Aprovecho de avisarles que no habrá epílogo, básicamente porque no quiero incurrir en errores que he cometido en fic anteriores, donde la historia queda "forzada" y al final, es contraproducente, jejeje.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo Final**

**Los hombres también sabemos de amor**

Bella se fue de mi lado, una semana… ¡la peor de mi vida!, realmente viví una tortura que no se la doy ni a mi peor enemigo. No contestaba el móvil y en su empresa era inubicable. Estaba ansioso y destrozado por eso decidí, finalmente, ir a hacer "guardia" en su trabajo. Era la única manera que se me ocurrió para contactarme con ella.

Me planté fuera de su oficina, en un banco de la plaza contigua a su edificio. Mucha gente iba y venía de lado a lado, sin notar mi presencia y, si bien, no lo hacían ellos, menos aún lo harían en el trabajo de Bella. Fui a buscar un aromático café y encendí un cigarrillo, para calmarme y poner en orden mis ideas.

De pronto, un tanto más allá de las once de la mañana vi a aparecer un grupo de gente por la mampara de vidrio y, tras ellas, venía Bella con una carpeta en la mano, una blusa con vuelos en el pecho y de disimulado escote, una pollera tubo negra y tacones altos. Llevaba los labios rojos y el cabello tomado en medio moño. Estaba listo para acercarme cuando una compañera le habló. Esperé, pero la chica hablaba y hablaba sin despegarse de ella, así que finalmente, opté por irrumpir.

—¿Bella? —la llamé un tanto inseguro. Me aclaré la garganta y di un paso más hacia ella. La chica pelirroja se escabulló a un costado de nosotros, con plena conciencia de estar entrometida en una conversación ajena. Bella le sonrió, disculpándose y se acercó a mí.

—Hola… —saludó sin muchas ganas. Estaba tranquila, en cambio yo era un mar de nervios, tenía las manos sudadas y el corazón latiéndome vigoroso.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dudó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada, pero pronto volvió sus ojos a los míos y asintió.

Nos quedamos en la terraza media vacía de un café. La brisa golpeaba poderosa nuestras pieles, pero no nos molestaba mayormente. Sentados juntos al mar nos quedamos mirando como un par de desconocidos. En cuanto llegó mi café la miré detenidamente. Bajé la vista, no sabía cómo comenzar. Finalmente me armé de valor y dejé que las palabras fluyeran por mis labios.

—No me diste tiempo para explicar nada… —inspiré profundo y tragué saliva, en busca de sus ojos chocolate, intensos y decidores.

—¡No debiste esconderme algo así! —exclamó con los ojos aguados y vidriosos, intentando controlar un leve temblor en su mentón. El alma se me dividió en dos y no pude contener un par de lágrimas.

—¡Perdóname Bella!, nunca quise mentirte. Sé que no tengo justificación, pero tuve miedo —me corregí de inmediato— tengo miedo de perderte, mi amor… —-inhalé profundamente no quería seguir derramando lágrimas, menos en público y que Bella me viera. Parecía más una gallina que un hombre de verdad.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la atmósfera. El mundo se había reducido a ella y yo. La miré suplicante y en sus ojos comenzó a rodar una fina lágrima que enseguida enjugó con sus propios dedos lánguidos.

—¿Cuándo pensábamos contármelo? —–insistió con la voz quebrada y los ojos enrojecidos. Negué con la cabeza.

—Voy a ser honesto… en un principio, nunca. Sin embargo, tras conocer a Baltazar, pensé que lo mejor sería decírtelo cuando estuviese lista la prueba de ADN. Lamentablemente, Jess se me adelantó —tensé la mandíbula instintivamente. Eso no me había gustado nada.

Bella me miraba con los ojos redondos de expectación y los labios unidos en una fina línea roja.

—Debiste decírmelo en cuanto te enteraste —recriminó herida.

—¡Lo sé, Bella!, ¡lo sé, mi amor!. No supe cómo reaccionar. Te podías enojar y terminar con todo… —tuve que esforzarme para seguir hablando.

—¡Jamás, Edward!, ¡Nunca te hubiese dejado por esa razón!. Tú me has comprendido montones, hasta tensaste la relación con tu familia por mí. No podría, no tendría cara para recriminarte por tener un hijo con otra… —-tragó saliva y explotó en llanto— sobre todo considerando que yo nunca te podré dar uno…

Quedé rígido como una estatua. Podía ver la gran aflicción en sus ojos castaños y el dolor que le causaba esta situación.

—¿No puedes tener hijos? —mascullé de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza y elevó la vista como avergonzada— ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunté suavemente, mientras le cogía las manos y le apartaba un mechón del cabello de ese delicado rostro de mujer.

—Desde la última vez que estuve en el hospital. Debido a mi enfermedad y sumado a una endometriosis severa, las posibilidades son casi nulas —ahogó un hipo de impotencia.

Su expresión estaba compungida por el sufrimiento. Me sentí un imbécil, ¡yo lo tenía todo!, sin embargo, me esforzaba por hacerle la vida imposible al resto. Ella no podría tener hijos y yo había renegado del único que tenía. Me sentí un pobre infeliz, déspota y egoísta.

—¡A mí no importa si no podemos tener hijos, Bella!. No mientras tú estés siempre a mi lado —le besé la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ella me miró esperanzada, dándome un batazo directo al corazón—- ¡Te amo Isabella Swan!, te adoro a ti y a nadie más en el mundo, sin importar lo que pase en el futuro —atrapé su rostro con ambas manos y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella dejó escapar un delicioso jadeo cuando la besé.

—¡Te adoro Edward Cullen! —susurró delicadamente en mi oído y por fin, me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

Esa tarde nos fuimos al apartamento juntos y nos amamos con todas las ansías que suscita la reconciliación. Su cuerpo delgado y frágil era la razón de mi existencia y mi alma era suya. Nunca pensé que el amor fuese tan poderoso y desesperado. Existían miles de mujeres a mi alrededor, pero sólo una me complementaba y hacía que la vida cobrara sentido, sin ella, toda la alegría se esfumaba y el mundo perdía vigorosidad y color. Esto era estar enamorado, ¡estaba con el corazón pendiendo en un hilo por una mujer!, había perdido la cabeza y la cordura, sin querer recuperarla. Ella era mía de ahora y por siempre.

Los hombres también nos podemos enamorar, con tanta fuerza e ímpetu, como lo hacen las mujeres. Te sientes acogido en ella, sientes que es tuya y no te explicas cómo tu vida podía tener sentido si no estaba a tu lado. Lucharía hasta el fin de los días si fuese necesario para quedarme con esta mujer, mi Bella.

Nuestra rutina volvió a la normalidad y yo estaba absolutamente decido a pedirle matrimonio cuando finalizara el mes. Ya había reactivado el viaje a las Islas Griegas y arreglado los asuntos en Nueva York para mudarnos en cuanto nos casáramos. La vida volvía a tener sentido.

Bella se había encariñado muchísimo con Baltazar, casi como si fuera su mamá —lamentablemente no lo era—, a mí gran pesar. Las relaciones con Jess se simplificaron y las visitas a mi hijo se ajustaron a petición de Esme. Por supuesto, el chico ya estaba reconocido y era el punto central de la familia, incluso suavizando las relaciones entre mi madre y Bella.

Con ayuda de Alice hice reservas en el mejor hotel de LA para esa noche. La cena se había acordado a las ocho treinta, luego teníamos a nuestra entera disposición un penthouse con hidromasaje y una gran cama majestuosa y blanca, para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Habían rosas rojas, las preferidas de Bella. Mi hermana se había encargado de decorar con pétalos del mismo tono, suelos y tina. Rodeó de velas la habitación y en la mesa central, pusieron la más exclusiva champaña francesa, ¡esto sería fenomenal!

Me compré un traje nuevo para esa noche. Yo la esperaría en el salón central con el anillo de diamantes y platino guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, aguardando hasta el momento preciso.

El atardecer era maravilloso, dejando un hermoso tono rosado en el horizonte azul. La mesa estaba pegada un inmenso ventanal sobre un risco, con las olas bramando a nuestros pies. Sobre su puesto dejé una flor, mientras me bebía una copa para esperarla. El violinista, encargado para la ocasión, se acercaría en cuanto le hiciera una seña. Todo debía ser mágico e inolvidable para ella, se lo merecía ¡Ah que sí!.

La primera copa me ayudó a mitigar la ansiedad, porque dentro del restaurante no se podía fumar. Ya eran las ocho y media. Me acomodé nuevamente en la silla e intenté repasar lo que le diría cuando le entregara el anillo, quería que fuera original. Cuando acabé mis notas mentales observé el reloj: eran las nueve, ¡Vaya, sí que se había retrasado!. No la quise presionar, eso mataría el encanto de esta noche especial. Seguí esperando, pero pedí una segunda copa para matar el tiempo.

Una pareja, de similar edad a la nuestra llegó y se sentó en la mesa contigua. Ella sonreía radiante… al parecer yo no era el único que le pediría matrimonio a su novia en esta velada. Los observé, como si su alegría fuera mía. Los ojos de aquella chica brillaban de emoción, al igual que los de él. Su cena comenzó. Y concluyó.

Bella aún no aparecía y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, cubierto de estrellas radiantes y blancas. Temí que le hubiese pasado algo y la llamé. Su móvil sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó. Ya me estaba impacientando, eran poco más de las diez. Busqué el nombre de mi hermana y presioné la tecla verde.

—¿Edward?, ¡Hola! —saludó extrañada— ¿cómo va todo?

—¡Bella no ha llegado! —arremetí de inmediato, más que nervioso.

—¡Qué raro!, hablé con ella pasado las nueve… —su tono se ennegreció—- si sé de ella te aviso. Lo mismo te pido a ti —agregó acongojada. Insistí al teléfono de Bella.

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, cuando se acercó el metre del restaurante. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Señor Cullen? —se refirió a mí con demasiada cortesía. Asentí y prosiguió—- esto es para usted —me entregó un sobre blanco, tan sólo con mi nombre en el reverso, con la letra clara y simple, era la caligrafía de Bella. Esto no pintaba bien. Me puse de alerta de inmediato. Abrí el sobre con los dedos torpes de agitación.

_Edward,_

_Me cuesta empezar… esto es muy difícil para mí, pero intentaré ser clara._

_Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, nunca nadie se las había jugado por mí con tanto fervor y estaré por siempre agradecida de tu espontaneidad y entrega. Sin embargo, creo que no la merezco, yo estoy muy lejos de ser una mujer ideal y por el contrario, siempre te he provocado sufrimiento y dolor… El amor no puede ser de esa manera._

_Siento que me desmorono de a pedazos a medida que escribo estas palabras, pero es la verdad. No soy merecedora de tu cariño y menos aún tu preocupación._

_Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no atreverme a decírtelo a la cara, pero temo que si lo hago, no sea capaz de concretar mi acometido y la belleza de tu alma me arrastre hacia ti nuevamente._

_Perdóname por indisponerte con tu familia, perdóname por lo de tu padre, nunca quise hacerte daño, sino que al revés, no quería que estuviésemos juntos porque sabía que ambos saldríamos heridos._

_Jamás amaré a un hombre como te amo a ti, eres la luz de mis ojos y la razón de mi existencia, pero por lo mismo, si quiero que seas feliz debo irme lejos, donde no me encuentres y donde no pueda dañarte._

_Te prometo que ésta será la última vez que te cause un sufrimiento, luego continuarás con tu vida y serás feliz junto a una persona digna de tu amor._

_Te adoro niño de mis sueños, pero nuestro destino no es común…_

_Un beso infinito,_

_Bella_

Al acabar la carta ya estaba reclinado sobre la mesa con las manos entre los cabellos, sujetándome el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que caían y caían, una tras otra, sin pausa, como si fuese un chico de cinco años. Miré la hoja en frente mío por segunda vez y una oleada de ira me embargó los sesos, cogí la copa que tenía en la mano y la lancé contra el piso. El público me miró, pero a mí no me importó, mi dolor era fuerte y punzante. Sentía como si hubiesen arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Quería salir de aquel lugar, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. El tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido para hacerme vivir en el infierno.

Una mano dulce y cariñosa me tapó la frente con su piel cálida y su dulce aroma maternal: era Esme. Como en cámara lenta noté que Alice cogía la carta de la mesa y se la guardaba en su cartera. Mi madre me rodeó la cabeza entre sus brazos y yo me aferré en su vientre como un infante. Rompí a llorar desesperado, porque la impotencia me estaba ganando la batalla.

—¡Se fue, mamá!, se fue y me dejó solo… —repliqué una y otra vez, como un robot.

Todo perdió sentido en mi vida, la luz de mis ojos se había oscurecido hasta dejarme ciego. De pronto desperté en mi antigua habitación, en la casa de mi madre. En cuanto abrí un ojo una oleada de dolor me embargó el cuerpo y la mente, paralizándome. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y mi mamá estaba a mi lado, acariciándome los cabellos.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? —me besó la frente. No respondí y unas tibias lágrimas me bordearon los ojos.

—¡No entiendo, mamá!, ¡no entiendo!, ¡Yo la amo! —escondí la cabeza entre las almohadas para aplacar el dolor de mi pecho.

—¡Pasará, Edward, pasará! —murmuraba Esme, con la voz tan melódica como la de una sirena.

—¡Eso es imposible!, a menos que Bella vuelva —balbuceé acongojado.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que me pudiera poner de pie nuevamente. Esme se mantuvo de punto fijo a mi lado, día y noche. El vació se acentuaba a momentos. Intenté contactarla, pero fue imposible, no atendía el móvil y tampoco respondía mis correos. Mi vida se había tornado un desastre difícil de resolver.

Sólo ver a Baltazar me sacaba un poco del transe, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente. Me había vuelto un alma en pena.

Pasaron los meses. Alice estaba embarazada de una niñita. La familia se había revolucionado ante la noticia, por lo que lo del matrimonio de Emmett con la chica Playboy quedó relegado a segundo plano. Ese tipo de escándalos ya no afectaban ni desestabilizaban a la familia.

Medio año después el mundo ya no era blanco y negro, sino que ya estaba en tono sepia, adquiriendo un tímido colorido. La cicatriz de su partida era reciente, porque aún no lograba ser el mismo de antes. No hubo día en que no pensé en ella, pero su recuerdo me torturaba, como si se incrustaran esquirlas en mi piel.

La relación con Carlisle mejoró dentro de los límites de la desconfianza: él no confiaban en mí y yo tampoco en él, aunque él se esforzara en reconquistar a la familia, especialmente a mi madre. El mundo continuó así… éramos los Cullen, una de las familias más exitosas del país, éramos todo lo que un ser humano ambicioso aspira: Ricos, famosos, pero estaban lejos de ser felices.

El mundo se me había hecho trizas y poco a poco recuperaba la quietud en mi interior, pero en el fondo de mi corazón debía reconocer que aún la amaba, con la misma intensidad que cuando la conocí y que pongo en duda pueda sentir otra vez. Tenía todo en mi vida para ser feliz, no debía preocuparme por nadie mayormente, exceptuando a mi hijo que estaba en buenas manos con su madre. Aún no tenía claridad si irme a Nueva York o no, pero lo que sí tenía decidido era que no me iba a dejar vencer por el desamor.

Preparé mis maletas, tomé un viaje sin retorno y me empeciné con la mayor de mis ganas en encontrarle un rumbo a mi vida y quién sabe, quizá el destino me favorezca en algún momento. Por ahora, dedicaré el tiempo a disfrutar de la vida y tomar conciencia de que nada es perfecto en ella, sin embargo, somos marcados por destellos de felicidad que nos estampan por la eternidad y Bella, había sido mi mayor acercamiento.

Aún me quedaban años, sólo tenía veintitrés, ya había sido transportado del cielo al infierno sin ningún pasaporte. La recordaré por siempre, la amaré por la infinitud y cobijaré la ilusión de reencontrarme con ella, aunque sea en veinte años más, hasta mi último suspiro.

_**Fin**_

_**PD: Nuevamente gracias por leer… ¡Y no me odien!, pero este final era el original y cómo he dicho, de fics anteriores aprendí que no debo modificarlos a "gusto del consumidor", porque se pierde la magia y la esencia de la historia.**_

_**Por ello y para que sigan disfrutando de mis "Edward in love" las dejo cordialmente invitadas a leer "Apuestas: Él es mío, ¡no, mío!". **_

_**Miles de cariños,**_

_**Karen**_


End file.
